I'll keep you my dirty secret
by Doctor Maz
Summary: dirty little secret. Loki accidently teleports Tony into his quarters on Earth. Thor fins out and Loki has to save Tony. Then Dr.Doom gets all mean and transpiring and is all evil-villainy and annoying as usual. It all gets pretty fluffy from there. There is sex, and there is fluff, and marriage, and plot. NO M-PREG. DEFINATELY M. Complete and had a sequel.
1. You mortal dunce

_I'll Keep You My..._

**DIRTY LITTLE SECRET**

_**Author **(That's me)**'s note:**_

**This is my first proper fan fiction. There will be some Tony/Loki, but I don't know how graphic I'm gonna get, haven't done anything like this before. I'm definitely gonna keep writing this, but how often depends on reviews. Next chapters will probably be longer, but I wanted to end this on in just the right place. I'm not sure about the last line or if that's gonna stay true. Please review me, etc. Also, there are some relevant pictures on my DA, my username is DoctorMaz. I might put this up there too, but maybe when I'm a few chapters in. I wrote this mainly because there wasn't one where I thought it captured my favorite bits of each character. For example, I think it's important Loki stays the bad guy, and I think it's important that he tries not to show weakness. After all, in the movie, although the Avengers think they win, Loki actually has manipulated them ito getting him where he wants to be, in Asgard, and it also means Odin believes that he is weak and can be beaten. Anyway, read ahead, enjoy, etc. Oh, and also, I don't think I will add any other pairings, unless any are suggested that I like. Maybe some Clint/Natasha hints. And don't you think Fury and Odin are perfect for each other? I mean, they can swap eyepatches and stuff. Except there is Frigga to consider... so maybe not, unless I can work around her, or is that pairing a little gross? Anyway, so far, strictly only Tony/Loki, and none of that quite yet. There will be a plot in there also. Sorry... this is gonna be as long as the first chapter. So I'll stop here now, enjoy.**

* * *

The heavily buckled leather boots landed soundlessly on the concrete roof of Stark Tower, green smoke settling around the god's feet. Loki was becoming bored. He raised his staff and his duplicates vanished, leaving just him, the only remaining Loki, alone on Stark's roof. As he expected, it wasn't long before the Avengers joined him. Loki was bored, he wanted to go home now.

"Brother, you are safe! Let me take you back home" Thor pleaded, causing Loki to let out a barely audible sigh, his gaze turning dark.

" I am not your brother Thor, I never was." His words angry and spiteful.

"Brother, please?" The soft voice came again.

"And I certainly will not accompany you to Asgard, it is not my home any more." He spat. The rest of the Avengers had become tired of this conversation between the two gods, it happened every time Loki got tired and went home. "I have grown weary and shall be returning home now" Loki explained, a pleasant smile forged across his face.

"WAIT! You expect us to let you just _leave?_ You've destroyed half of Manhattan!" The voice belonged to the blonde man, the patriot in the spandex. Loki never bothered to remember his name.

"And my tower." a half-hearted voice came from behind Loki, a childish grin spread across Stark's face, he was becoming bored too. The God looked mildly amused as he allowed a smirk to form on his lips. He addressed the Blonde in front of him.

"Will you ever learn you mortal dunce? It is not a matter of you letting me, it's a matter of you being able to stop me." Loki laughed again, clearly astounded by the man's insolence.

Loki's laughter was interrupted as the man lunged towards Loki, who instinctively backed up a few steps, bumping into something. The Blonde-haired man fell to the floor where the dark-haired God had once stood. Loki was gone, vanishing before the man could tackle him to the ground.

The room was dark, it was hard to tell if the corners were too far away to see, or just shrouded by the darkness. The floor was a dusty charcoal colour, and seemed to be coated in some sort of powder, you couldn't see anything for the darkness, the only light was that mysterious glow surrounding the room's only visible figure. Loki didn't need everywhere to be light, he knew where everything was, he simply had a constant glow surrounding his body, following him wherever he chose to go. Loki had spent the past months in this room which one could only presume was a cave, and below ground judging by the coolness of the air.

After all this time, the God was extremely familiar with his surroundings, ad was quite surprised to see a brilliant blue circle of light not far from where he stood. Loki was far from foolish, and knew not to approach. Suddenly, the light surrounding him grew to cover the vastness of the room. It was now obvious that the God had been living there, and quite comfortably. To one corner was a vast bed, adorned with rich, intricate designs carved into the golden wood. The bed was far bigger than any king-sized bed. The length must have been more than twice the God's height, and in width, almost as much as that. Atop the bed we dark green velvet bed coverings, and the four posts were joined with matching drapes. Far grander than anything in Midgard. In another corner was a dark fridge, not unlike in most Midgardian house holds. Beside this stood a round golden table with carvings similar to those on the bed. The table was accompanied by two identical chairs, golden with cushions which must have been made with the same fabric as the drapes. Also in the room was a large wardrobe, dressing table, large full bookshelf, mirror and desk, all in the same style. The large desk playing host to many strange Asgardian instruments. This new light revealed the source of the foreign blue one Loki had spotted earlier. Loki's first feeling was of panic. Someone had found his 'lair' as Doom had called it. How did they get in? Could others do it? Beneath the blue light was a figure, lying on the floor, the light seeming to come from his chest. Upon further inspection, Loki recognised Stark's body. The man was unconscious. Loki knew he can't have been there long, he had been battling him just moments earlier. Loki enjoyed a fight with Tony, he was the only Avenger with wit to match his own (almost) and he wasn't nearly as predictable as the rest. His actions, _of course, _could be guessed at, but he occasionally took Loki by surprise. It took the boredom out of the battles for Loki.

Tony wasn't a short man, but Loki stood almost a head above him; The God had porcelain skin, and the other man was tanned. In the suit, Tony looked taller than he was. Loki suspected it was designed as such to add intimidation in battle, just as the God's horns did. It was dangerous to have this man here, but at least he was unconscious. Loki's mind was at work, how did he get here? He thought, wondering how he could have reached the centre of this mountain. It was only achievable through teleportation (without destroying the entire mountain). It was the that the God remembered his escape, bumping into something as he turned to escape. Not something, someone. The realisation that he had teleported someone into his home hit Loki in the chest. He had been touching Stark as he teleported. He had brought him there himself. Well, this explained the lack of consciousness. He remembered the first time he took Doom here, his body had had trouble dealing with the teleportation, gasping for air, feeling winded. But Doom hadn't been in a pressurised suit.

When looking back, Loki wondered why he hadn't killed Stark then and there. When the man had seen him base, had seen too much, why hadn't he just killed him? Instead, he had lifted the man from the floor, removed the suit (with magic of course) and laid him in his bed. Loki decided that he had kept Stark alive for a reason, a purpose. He would get information about him, he would study this suit, he would gather information about S.H.I.E.L.D. Yes. That's why he had kept Stark alive. He would have use of him yet.

But Loki, the God of lies, knew that the one person he lied to the most, was himself.

* * *

**So... whad'ya think? Especially that last line... Sorry about grammar etc, I have no spell check. I won't write too much this time. I'll write some more tomorrow, but just cause I have no life. I know it sounds really Cliche, but the idea for this came in a dream, so I'm sure the dream fairies will give me some more help tonight. Unless the evil flying purple monkey murder them. Hope you enjoyed it etc. and... yeah. REVIEWS PLEASE! Iloveya **God... I've written more than 500 words on top of the story now... oops.

**Please take a look at my other Frostirons and Sherlokis and whatnot. **

**I made a spin-off of this fic set near the end. It's where**** Tony and Loki prank the other Avengers. (It has the most original title)  
WARNING: There will be spoilers for the end of this fic. **

_I still like the odd review..._


	2. What do you 'think' happened?

The light was blinding as Tony squinted, his eyes trying to adjust to the light. J.A.R.V.I.S usually faded the lights on slowly. Was pepper shining a like on his face to wake him or something? The air was cool on his face, but he was toasty, warm covers were curled around him. He would never have felt so comfortable if the light wasn't so _God damn bright_. Tony squeezed his eyes shut. He realised why J.A.R.V.I.S hadn't eased the lights on, and why he hadn't awoken to the weather and local news spoken from the stupid English accent of his computer. He wasn't home.

Slowly, Tony opened his right eye and looked to the right. He was in a large bed covered in drapes. He was not in someone's home. A hotel? The green velvet bed coverings lay undisturbed beside him. So he was alone? So… somehow, he had ended up in a posh hotel room, obviously drunk as he had no recollection of the previous night, and _alone_? Tony looked beneath the sheets. And naked? He was naked _alone_? Maybe he'd been drinking with Rodey? Or maybe he'd turned up at Pepper's drunk and she'd taken him to the nearest hotel.. Was she here? That would explain why he was naked.

Tony began to sit up, he wanted to call Pepper for waffles, or for more sex. Maybe both. _Definitely_ both. As Tony turned to rise he felt a pain all down one side of his body. As he sat up fully, the covers revealed a covering of bruises. Three of his bottom ribs were black and swollen. What had happened?

The arc reactor glowed feebly in his chest. He had taken some beating. As Tony lowered himself onto his elbows, he began to survey his surroundings. Green, gold and black adorned every available corner of the room. It was very grand as was his bed, if not a little intimidating. This was no hotel room. As he looked around, a small flash of red caught his eye. He began searching for the culprit. Sure enough, there it was, a vision of gold and red. His suit. It was, however, considerably smaller than when he had last seen it. This of course was an action figure on a desk.

As he stared at the walls Tony was quite surprise to see a door in one. It was not there before, he was sure of it. But it was definitely thee now. Tony must still have been drunk. This was the only door, it had to have been there before. He had to get in somehow. If Tony was unsurprised at the door appearing, he was certainly surprised at what came through it.

Before him was a tall, lean man with pale skin and raven-black hair. His hair was damp and was dripping a little at the ends. The man wore nothing but a long black robe which ended closer to the floor than his knees. He glanced at Tony indifferently as he moved to sit at the dressing table. As he sat down, the door vanished. _Of course_, Tony thought, _Magic._

The man began to dry his hair on a small black towel, the dark locks spilling everywhere. It was a while until Tony realised he was staring and averted his gaze. "Where are we?" Tony asked, a little surprised by the sound of his voice, he was used to it's constant sound, but he hadn't heard it in such a long time. What he thought was a good question got no answer. Tony wondered if he had water stuck in his ear or something. "W-what happened?" The God smiled at this. He preferred this question. The raven-haired man sat back a little in his chair, setting the towel down and shaking his head so that his dark locks would settle more comfortably around his face. "Loki?" The man asked impatiently. The God smirked again, this time standing up to face the man.

"What do you think happened?" He asked, stepping towards the bed.

"Well.. I'm naked… did we..?" He was Tony _FUCKING_ Stark! He didn't get this nervous! He did what he wanted, who he wanted, but even mass _freaking_ murderers? Did it matter? He should have picked himself out of bed, injured and naked or not, and looked for some clothes. If he was naked, the God had seen it before. This would keep all the little dignity he had left, but _NO_, God forbid he'd be smart about it. _NO,_ he had to make himself out to be one of those weak, vulnerable, cringey little SHITS that he hated so much. No point arguing now, you've gone and done it, given the world's worst enemy power over you. Well done _TONY! _As Tony's inside withering played through, he didn't notice the mischievous look In the God's eyes, flickering for only a moment.

Each step was slow and deliberate The long, pale legs advancing. Tony swallowed a lump in his throat. Was Loki doing seductive _walking? _As Loki reached the bed, he still hadn't broken Tony's gaze, turning to sit on the side of the bed, head never turning from Tony, he was locked in his eyes. Instead of answering the question with a reply, Loki began to crawl slowly and carefully across the bed, stopping to straddle Tony, gentle of his injuries. Tony's eyes widened in terror, paralysed under the man's gaze.

Long, elegant fingers stroked the side of Tony's neck, stopping at his chin the angle his face up a little. A twisted grin spread from each of Loki's ears as he bent down so that their lips might meet. Tony had his answer, they had _definitely_ had sex.

Loki's lips were surprisingly soft but the kiss was firm. It was not aggressive as Tony may have expected judging by his broken ribs. Loki was a teaser, he kissed sensually and carefully, eventually forcing Tony's lips apart with a cool, darting tongue. Tony began to daydream of the origin's of the nickname 'silver tongue' and decided to distract himself by breaking the kiss, his chest ached from withdrawal, and pressed his lips to the bottom of the god's neck. Biting at the skin, and soothing with little kisses. As he worked at his neck, he let a hand slip to the front of loci's robe, pulling at it's tie. As it came undone, it revealed a perfect pale body which made Tony think of marble statues. He would have stopped to admire the man-God-_thing_ in all his glory, but continued his hungry kisses up his neck. Tony wrapped his thighs around the man's waist, bringing him closer. Loki's eyes were shut, his mouth hung open a little and the shorter man's kisses continued up his neck. An unintentional gasp escaped the God's lips and Tony nipped at the sensitive skin beneath the man's ear. This development made Tony smile, leaving him shocked when Loki pulled him off and practically ran out the room and through a door which had appeared again, his now open robe billowing behind him.

"Bathroom's over there" The God called without pointing and the door vanished behind him leaving Tony alone. Sure enough, just before the other had disappeared, another appeared to his right. Tony lay back against the pillow, appalled by his lack of self control. He didn't have to _kiss him back. He had just tried to kill him the day before. Within two minutes Tony was asleep, his mind racing with thoughts of billowing robes, green eyes and cool lips._


	3. May your soul always stay as beautiful

**Okay, this one's a little longer and closer to the chapter lengths I want. A plot is starting to form..! Sorry about the last chapter, not my best work I know, but I have issues and crap. I lost it all when my computer died and I can't stand writitng the same thing twice so it is now quite different. What origonally was revealed in that chapter will now have to be revealed throughout. I know it is a little confusing, but all will be revealed. If you're looking from answers from the last chapter, you won't find it in this one! Yes, I'm such a teaser I know. Anyway, not a lot happens here or is revealed, but it all helps me lead to the next. I promise, I'm getting to the FrostIron. **

**I've been posting this on my DA along with some sketches, my username is Doctormaz, look me up! ENJOY!**

* * *

_**SORRY FOR ALL THE PAGEBREAKS IN THIS IN ADVANCE**_

* * *

Tony awoke to an empty room. His suit was now lying on the floor and one of Loki's instruments lay broken at the bottom of the wall.

Tony felt hot; he was sticky from sweat. It was then that he noticed a lump in the covers. Tony reached to smooth it away, but it didn't go. He reached to feel below the covers, his suspicions confirmed. _This never happened, why did it happen now? Why did it happen, what was he dreaming of?_ As Tony closed his eyes two green ones stared back at him, etched into his lids. Tony turned to the side to conceal his embarrassment. _He was Tony FUCKING Stark. He didn't need to be embarrassed._ He looked to the right. The bathroom door was still there.

* * *

It was still dark as Loki's feet found the sidewalk outside Stark tower. He was no longer in just a robe, he wore a white shirt, black jeans, his leather buckled boots and a long black leather coat. His casual Midgardian attire. He turned to look up at Stark Tower, ignoring the noises from the angry traffic behind him. Within moments he was walking along a back alley to one of those abandoned warehouses that seemed to be everywhere. He looked around quickly before stepping inside.

Inside, the warehouse's walls were covered in blue steel, each panel secured to the next with large silver bolts. The hum off the Doombots had become familiar to Loki but the dull noise still annoyed him. The room had one main floor with a wide balcony around all four walls, on of them with a small gap for a stairway. The main floor was broken up by a number of containers, some were open and used as smaller rooms; others contained supplies and spare parts. At the back of the room, Victor was sitting back in his chair staring at a series of large screens. He was expecting Loki and was aware he was now there. "Loki." He called. Loki strolled past a pile of dismantled Doombots; probably ones salvaged from the last time the Avengers foiled one of his latest plans. Doom was a failure and Loki knew it, but he couldn't let Victor know that. Loki came to stand behind Doom looking at the largest screen in front of him. Victor was reviewing his latest Doombot designs. Loki spotted three mistakes at once but kept that silver tongue held. He let Victor make mistakes, he didn't want him too get too good, it would just take longer if he ever had to kill him. Loki knew he could win easily in a fight with the man, but saw him as a better ally, he could be useful; a good distraction for the Avengers while he was secretly plotting his own moves. Doom knew this so tried to keep the God as happy as possible whilst trying to retain as much dignity as possible. The man did this well and although Loki could see right through it, he had some respect for the man. "So, what do you think?" Victor asked proudly, the miscalculations obviously unknown to him.

"I think you need to do some tests Doctor." Loki replied, suppressing a smirk, his eyebrows rising a little. Victor shuffled in his chair defeated. He was supposed to be the smartest man in the world, and he still made mistakes.

"So what's our next move then Loki?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I have Stark" Tony replied bluntly, not meeting the man's gaze.

"So I hear." The man was clearly intrigued. "I do have a TV you know." Doom explained.

"Of course."

"So, our next move?"

"No, your next move." Loki explained, his eyes fixed on some unknown thing in the distance he seemed to be increasingly interested in. "Well rather, your master's." Loki added with a smirk. Loki was not stupid; he was the _liesmith_. You can't get a lie past him. _Foolish mortal. Thinks he can outsmart Loki._ An amused laugh came from the Doombot on the chair.

"But I look like him do I not?" He paused, half expecting an answer but not surprised that it never came. "My master's in Latveria, he couldn't make it back for this little char." The robot explained.

"I must admit, the cosmetics are improving" The God said indifferently. "If he'd have informed me in advance, I'd have teleported him here myself."

"I don't think he'd have allowed it since the last time. If not for your magic he'd have been in hospital for a week." The robot incapable of sounding quite as amused as Victor himself would have done. He needed to spend more time on the programming.

"I suppose an Asgardian form is more suited." The God admitted. "I would feel more comfortable speaking to Victor myself. Have him call me when he is available. In the usual way." Loki said simply leaving the warehouse swiftly. He had still not met the robot's gaze.

Loki didn't know where he was going. At least not until he found himself on the steps of Stark Tower for the second time that day. He sighed to a little inside, reminding himself of the importance of Stark's wellbeing for his plan to work.

Within minutes he was back in the same spot, a pile of Stark's more tasteful clothes in his arms. On the top of this pile rested Stark's tablet and a book from his shelf: _The picture of Dorian Gray_.

* * *

Tony was sitting full clothed and cross-legged on the middle of the bed, a few of Loki's larger books spread out in front of him. He had tried to read them, but not knowing the language had settled with just looking at the pictures. The one he was currently reading was quite interesting, if not a little morbid. The picture before him was of a man hanging from over a wall tied by one leg. He almost recognized it, but only by description, he had never actually _seen_ anything like it before.

There was a slight temperature change in the room and Tony looked up to find the tall raven-haired God appear before him. He really was beautiful. When Loki met his gaze, Tony sharply looked down to re-examine the book in front of him.

Loki moved towards the side of the bed, placing the pile of clothes down. "The communications on the tablet won't work. The only person you'll be able to contact is I." Tony turned to look at the pile the God had just put down. _Were they _hi_s clothes?_ Tony nodded

"Thanks" He replied, too bust concentration on his book. So concentrated that he didn't notice the God more to sit beside him on the bed.

"The Ninth gate" The God explained, and with a wave of his hand the little markings morphed into English words. The title 'De Umbrarum Regni Novem Portis' was inscribed on the cover.

"Summoning the Devil?" Tony asked unsurprised if nota little amused. Loki's gaze fell to his lap. There was along pause and Loki swallowed the longing in his throat. Tony decided to remain silent despite his need to fill any possible silence he ever faced, awaiting the God's explanation he wasn't sure would come.

"I thought…" Another pause "I thought I could summon Hela." Tony knew enough about Norse mythology to recognize the mention of the God's daughter. He felt awkward, but moved to put an arm around the God's shoulders. He was slightly surprised that he wasn't fought off, but resisted his desire to pull the man into his chest.

* * *

**How was that? REVIEWS!**


	4. You're beautiful

**Okay, so in apology for the shortness of some of the others, and for the crapness of chapter 2, this one is the length I want to stick to although I won't be able to post daily. Any way, to apology there is a little bit ( a lot ) of sex for you guys! I haven't proof read this, but I'll do that tomorrow cause I have an exam in the morning and its half eleven already.**

**This chapter has some sex and mild(ish) violence. Violent sex. Enjoy.**

* * *

Loki forced his tired eyes open, they were sticky from tears he must have shed through the night. He was normally a morning person, but for some unknown reason he was far too comfortable to want to get up. There was an unfamiliar humming by his ear and Loki turned to see the light of the arc reactor in his face. He was lying on Stark. _Cuddling_ into _Stark._ He moved his arm slowly from around Stark's chest and began to prize himself from his grip without waking him up. Too late. Loki was interrupted by a murmuring in his ear. "Morning gorgeous." Loki sighed and rest his head back on the man's chest. _What was the harm? No one would find out. He could indulge himself. It felt good just to be held._ For the first time since his fall from the Bifrost, Loki felt secure, safe, _loved_. This wasn't something he'd five up just for his pride. It was with this thought that Loki turned to plant a gentle kiss on the man's neck before returning his head to its comfortable position on the man's chest. A few minutes must have passed without words. The silence wasn't awkward, it was welcome. When the silence was finally broken it was by the sound of Stark's gentle kisses up Loki's neck. Loki was surprised that he didn't resist, allowing his eyes to close and a small moan escape from his lips. Eyes still closed, Loki's mouth searched for Stark's. His kisses were soft and careful. The God had no romantic interest in Stark, but he needed to be loved, to be held. The kissing just seemed to happen, Loki didn't intend to be romantic with his kisses. While Loki was contempt with the soft affectionate kissing, a rough hand worked it's way up the back of his shirt and pulled him closer, this clearly wasn't enough for Stark. Another arm reached around Loki, pulling him into a full embrace. Loki continued to cover the other man's mouth with soft little kisses as he was spun onto his back, Stark now over the top of the God pulling his leg over to straddle him. Loki was surprised to not care that the mortal had taken to dominant position. Loki's kissing was interrupted when Stark broke his mouth away, replacing it at the God's collarbone, kissing the pale skin leading to Loki's neck. Another little moan escaped the God's lips. Once he'd made his way up the neck, Stark continued to lick at the sensitive skin behind Loki's right ear earning more moans from the God. While his mouth was occupied, Stark reached for the zip of Loki's trousers, undoing the zip and slipping his hand in the gap. Another moan slipped from the God's lips and he was gone. Teleported.

* * *

Tony hit the bed with a thump, the fall making him wince at the pain now present in his ribs. "SHIT" _What had happened, why had the God teleported like that? Didn't he want to sleep with him, he did it before, not that Tony could actually remember it._ Tony rolled onto his back confused. _Had he just tried to have sex with a God? A God who had tried to kill him a couple of days ago? _Yes, _yes he had. And he had _fucking_ loved it._ He decided, a large grim stretching across his face.

* * *

Loki found himself walking the streets of Manhattan once again. He was just walking, he didn't know where, but he was walking with some kind of determination, walking as fast as he could, breaking into a run. _Loki didn't run, _especially_ not dressed like this._ Loki kept running, trying not to think of the mornings events. _Stark had tried to have sex with him. How _dare_ he? How _dare_ he think that his _mortal_ being would be good enough for _him_, a _God. _How _dare_ he? _Loki continued to run as fast as he could manage. People were beginning to look at him, running his long leather coat blowing dramatically behind him. _Why did he let it get this far, it wasn't like the man really _cared _for him, why would he? They had been trying to kill each other for over a year. Well… not really _trying_, if Loki had wanted he could have murdered the mortal in his sleep, but what was the fun of that?_ Loki was now close to the sea, he had been running faster and further than he'd thought. _But he'd _enjoyed_ it. He'd _wanted_ it. No he hadn't, he had been weak, it was pitiful, he was weak. He had just needed to use Stark a bit and was thankful for his comfort. He hadn't really _felt_ for him. Had he? Well what would it matter if he did? He was a mortal, expendable. What was wrong with him wanting sex? He'd had worse. He was Loki, _God_ of mischief, fire, chaos. He did what he wanted._ He decided reaching the end of the island, disappearing. He left only an aurora of green and some confused bystanders.

-PAGEBREAK-

Tony hadn't been lying back on the bed for long when he felt that slight change in room temperature again. He sat up to look at the God who had appeared in front of him, noticing the fierce look on his face. Before Tony could protest he was forced back onto the bed, cool lips crashing hard against his. Loki was on top this time, his hands clawing at Tony's jeans, eventually giving up and they disappeared with magic. One of the God's hands pulled at Tony's hair and the other was pressed against his chest. Surprised by the development, Tony began to undo the other's zip and force his hand in as he did before, this time a little more viciously. The mortal man stopped his exploring of the other man to cry I pain as Loki drew his blood, biting at Tony's neck, grinning into it. With less than a wave of his hand Loki had both men completely naked and ready to go. _So _this_ was how it was going to be was it? Well two could play at _that_ game. _Tony thought as he pulled his knees up around the God's hips, digging in as hard as he could and arching his back into the man that lay on top of him. Another smile took hold of the God's face, looking down at his mortal in approval. "Was it this violent the last time?" Tony asked as Loki was kissing at now raw skin on the mortal's neck.

"_last time?_ The God asked between kisses

"Yeah, is that how I got the bruises? The cracked ribs?" Tony asked, gasping with pleasure when the God grinded himself into Tony teasingly. He was a little hurt when Loki began to laugh at him.

"You think we had sex?" He was quite amused, smiling in between his words, kisses and low moans. Tony looked confused "I'm a trickster Stark, they call me the God of mischief for a _reason_. You got your injuries from teleporting in your suit." He explained. "When you teleport, you travel through a vacuum, I put a spell on us so that we wouldn't explode inside it. I didn't know you were with me, so I did it in the usual way. Your suit, however, had already compensated. It is pressurised some way which stops it from exploding, I've been trying to figure it out actually, working with numbers and your suit. Anyway, I compresses us to stop you from exploding and your suit did the same thing, it basically squished you so hard your ribs broke." The God paused after the long explanation, Tony panting beneath him. "Get that?" More panting.

"Yeah, I think so. You like numbers?" This comment was ignored and Loki began to bite at the man's lips. "But why was I naked" Tony asked, dodging the bites so that me might be able to speak.. This just earnt him a frustrated sigh.

"You were badly injured, I removed your clothes because they were pretty heavy on you and created a sort of 'field' around you. You might have felt weightless..?" Tony nodded "Nothing could touch you, it was always just a millimetre or so away, it helped your injuries. They are almost healed are they not?" Tony nodded once more.

"So we never had sex. And you just kissed me after to trick me into thinking we had?" Loki nodded. "And you ran off why? Because you couldn't control yourself because of my good looks?" This achieved only a warning glare from the God. "And you ran off earlier because I touched your balls and then came back again, practically raping me?" Another glare.

"Stark Do you really think I would bed a _mortal _who didn't _want_ me?" He looked offended. Tony decided to redeem himself with a kiss. With a small smirk, Loki approved, a hand reaching down to caress Tony's now throbbing member. Loki thumbed the tip of the man's cock as Tony pulled him down by his hair, crashing their lips together with more force than Tony believed he was capable of. There was a metallic taste as Tony bit at that silver tongue, blood pouring from the God's mouth, Loki still grinning into the kiss.

"Now Loki, _now_." Loki gripped the mans cock a little tighter with a smile, a short whimper of pain coming from the man beneath him. "Loki now, _please_." Tony pressing up against the God desperately.

"_Beg_." A cry of pain erupting from the mortal.

"_What?"_ Was all Tony could manage to say, barely audible through the pain.

"I wasn't you to _Beg_" The God repeated, clearly enjoying the power. "_BEG_" He shouted, a trickle of his own blood dripping down his chin. This with his twisted expression scared Tony as much as that fire in the God's eyes seduced him. He was more than happy to oblige.

"Please Loki, _Please_. _I want you in me, I _NEED_ YOU_. _NOW_!" Tony cried desperately. Loki's eyes rolled back and closed, his mouth forcing itself open a little.

"More" the God cried.

"Loki. _LOKI!"_ Tony gasped. "_LOKI_" He screamed. This was enough encouragement for the God. And without so much as a warning, he thrust himself into Tony. "AAAAAARGH!" Tony cried with more pain than pleasure. "AAAAAARGH! _LOKI!"_ Tony chocked. Loki's eyes were full of enjoyment. As he pulled himself back again. "AAAAAARGH! _GOD, LOKI!" _Tony cried again, tears falling from his face. He was scared of the man above him, _was this the idea? To scare the _shit _out of him and then kill him?_ Well at least he'd die doing what he laughed. Tony cringed at his own thought. _Even so, this is a good way to die. _Tony wasn't complaining because amongst all that pain was an even more dominant amount of pleasure.

With every thrust, the pain decreased, making room for more pleasure. Loki now had a steady pace and leant down to kiss his new pet mortal once more, Tony buckling beneath him. Tony kissed him back with as much force as he could muster, suddenly he had the feeling that his body could never be close enough to the God's. Tony's finger tips were warm from the blood now covering them from where he had clawed at Loki's head and the back of his neck where he had been pulling him closer, his grip increasing with every thrust. Loki broke their desperate kisses to chew at Tony's jaw, earning a load groan from beneath him. "Loki. _Uhnngh_! LOKI. _LOKI_!" This encouragement forcing Loki's grin to spread farther that Tony had seen it before. A grin that terrified the mortal man. "Be careful of me" Tony added, secretly hoping he wouldn't. At that the God pulled out, thrusting back in again with such force that caused both men to cry out followed by a thud as the massive bed of Golden Oak hit against the wall. Chunks of plaster fell from the wall onto the velvet canopy above and dust fell from the ceiling. This terrified Tony and at the same time seemed to cause them both obscene amounts of arousal. With each angry thud more plaster and dust fell. With one more Tony released brilliantly over the God's chest. Tony expected the God to stop but only seemed more determined to push harder. Tony's thighs were becoming numb and his body was beginning to ache. Still the God continued, too focused to continue kissing the man still beneath him.

Tony thought he was about to break. His body was failing on him. He took one of the God's hands into his own leaving him to support himself on just one elbow while continuing to thrust them into the wall. The man had immense strength and Tony could see his muscles rippling as he moved. Tony took the God's spare hand into him mouth, sucking each finger seductively. Biting up his arm, soothing each bite with a sensual kiss, eventually moving the God's hand to his own, neglected, cock which was already hard again.

Loki smiled at this, bending down to kiss the other man, his thrusts slowing a little. He grabbed Tony's offered cock and began to trace Tony's jaw line with his tongue, coming to rest at his ear lobe, sucking it a little.

"_Uhnng_!" Tony felt warmth from inside as the God released into him. This strange feeling was enough to cause Tony his second release if not for the God's had clasped firmly around the base of his cock.

Loki bit at Tony's earlobe, kissing away the blood. Loki was done, but that didn't mean he couldn't torture the man a little longer. Loki dug his free hand into the other's back, pulling him on top. Loki pulled his knees up to grab Tony by the waist and crushed Tony's throbbing penis into his ass, both men letting out a cry. Tony released almost immediately and let himself drop on the God's chest, the pain from his ribs forced him to let out another cry.

Tony stretched over the God, using his naturally lower body heat to cool himself, completely exhausted from the passion, sweat pouring from his forehead. He felt a soothing hand brush through his hair and looked up to see the God looking down on him affectionately. This should have surprised him based on the violence he had just endured, but he smiled back. Both men had bloody teeth, hair, and had gashes and scratches covering their sides, back, and chests. Their bodies were covered in bite marks and some bruises had already started to form. Some of the cuts had bits of plaster in them from the wall and ceiling, but neither men felt pain. _Magic_ Tony thought, but it may have been more than that.

Loki gripped his lover close, a small smile playing on his lips. Tony stroked the longish raven hair lovingly as he looked into his God's deep green eyes. Tony felt that he was looking into the God's soul, a labyrinth of which he may never return. His eyes were like a car crash, Tony was afraid of what he might see, he was mesmerised by his beauty, but he still feared him. _This was exactly what Loki wanted, wasn't it? _

"You're _beautiful." Tony not breaking the gaze._

* * *

_Within two minutes Tony was asleep. Loki pulled the man's head into his chest, cradling it. He couldn't suppress a toothy grin._

"_No Stark, you're beautiful." The God closed his eyes and rested his head on Tony's. This moment. This moment was perfect._

* * *

**_Okay, so a little mushy there at the end. I was gonna get a bit more of Doom in at the end but I wanted to end it here. Hope the conversation about the ribs and the fake sex wasn't too confusing and I hope it didn't make the ACTUAL sex disjointed or weird. The main thing is that Loki is having a little war with his feelings and has finally given in at the end when he gets all mushy. Any confusion, write it in a review and I WILL reply tomorrow. My exam finishes at ten so I should start replying around half past. But you didn't need to know that. Hope it's not to noticeable, but I never proof read. Sorry. Anyway... sleepytime._**

**_REVIEWS!_**


	5. Morning Princess

Stark wasn't a peaceful sleeper, his dreams were haunted with memories of a traumatic past. Loki watched him as his slept, a narrow crease forming on his brow. The God subconsciously moved his hand to caress Stark's hair. Loki had been lying there for almost an hour, watching his lover sleep. He should go find Doom. He needed to explain his plan, but somehow he couldn't tear himself away from his lover's arms. Instead Loki reached over the man beside him and took the book off the pile of clothes that lay on Tony's side of the bed and opened it to the first page. There was an inscription 'Tony, may your soul always stay as beautiful. Pepper.*' Loki smiled at the thought of such love and turned to look at the man beside him again.

Loki was a chapter in when the slightly shorter man stirred beside him, his stomach growling. Loki realised he hadn't eaten in a number of days. This wasn't strange for Stark, but even so, Loki shuffled out from under the covers and made his way to the fridge, looking through for something with enough sustenance to fill the man still in his bed. Selecting some eggs, cheese, onions and ham, Loki transformed his ingredients into a teaming omelette complete with a plate, cutlery, salt, pepper, napkin and glass all on a tray. Loki magically filled the glass with water and took the tray over to Stark. Loki sat at the end of the bed and reached for his book, deciding to hit Tony with it before beginning to read.

-PAGEBREAK-

Tony woke with a grunt, obviously used to being woken like this by Pepper. "Morning Princess." Tony smiled, blinking himself awake. "How long 've I been asleep?" He asked sleepily.

"Just over an hour, but your body was making noises, I made you breakfast." Loki's hand gestured to the tray, his eyes not straying from the words on the page. _Were those _English_ words?_ Tony wondered taking a large gulp from the glass and spitting it out again immediately. _This_ got the God's attention. The God, now with a wet back, turned to face Tony, one eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Is this _water_?" Tony asked, disgustedly.

"Would you prefer orange juice?" The God replied mockingly.

"You could have at least _warned_ me." Tony coughed. "Actually, I'd prefer a cheeseburger."

"A cheeseburger is food?" Loki was slightly confused "Thor has been going endlessly on about _food_? He called it Midgard's greatest creation. I thought it was a weapon." Tony was in fits of laughter. Loki smirked. "You are _such _a mortal Tony Stark." He said as he stood up from the foot of the bed, the smile spreading across his face. Tony beamed back up at him brightly as Loki disappeared.

Tony hadn't expected Loki to actually go out and get him a cheeseburger. It seemed like a very strange turn of events, especially as the man, _well God,_ was not exactly what Tony would call and _affectionate_ being, considering the events of just a few hours ago.

While Loki was away, Tony took this opportunity to take a shower, the bathroom door was still there. Tony was careful of his bruises, wincing a little as his cuts stung under the hot water. Tony thought of asking J.A.R.V.I.S to turn the water down before realising he wasn't there.

Tony wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom in search of some clothes.

When opening the bathroom door, Tony expected to find the pile of his clothes next to the bed where Loki had left them. Instead he found a small worm where the clothes had once been. _Was this a joke?_ He half expected to see the God roll from under the bed and shout _"Loki'd" _into his face. Tony just stood and started at the worm as it attempted to wriggle away. _How did it get there? _Tony asked himself. _It must have eaten it's way in. But the walls were solid rock. A magical worm then. Wait… a _magical worm_? _Tony shook his head I disbelieve as the worm doubled in size, still only a centimetre wide. And then it doubled again, and again, and was now towering high above Tony's head. _His suit._ His suit was still somewhat dismembered from Loki's experimentations. The God would easily have been able to fix it, but he wanted to know how _Tony_ had built it, not how she _should_ have built it. Tony ran back across the room and hid I the bathroom, holding the door securely shut behind him. _Damn Loki_, he didn't put a lock on the door. But this was a magical door, and suddenly Tony felt safe again. _But this was a _magical _worm._ Tony pulled the towel rail from the wall too use in defence and leant against the shower with his feet against the door, waiting for the giant, slimy worm to penetrate it. _What was he scared of? Worms weren't carnivores, did they even have _teeth? _No. _Tony decided, they didn't. _But what about magical worms? Did they have teeth? Did it even matter, what if they had stomach acid strong enough to break a man down anyway, did they even _need_ teeth? _With that thought the door splintered open, the giant creature had forced it open with it's head.

Tony pushed past the creature and out of the confined space, using the towel rail to ward it off. Tony sprinted for his suit, he couldn't possibly fix it in time, his only hope was for Loki to come back and save him. Tony ran for his suit anyway, hiding behind Loki's workbench so that he may be hidden. _Did this thing even have _eyes?_ Could this_ thing_ smell him? But he had just had a shower._ Tony sniffed his armpits. _There was no time for this._ The worm had noticed his new hiding spot. There was nowhere else for Tony to go.

Tony reached for the arm of his suit and directed the repellors at the creature. One flash of bright light and it was gone. Tony was still gripping the towel rain tightly, his forehead was covered in sweat and his towel had fallen of in his retreat. He now sat against the work bench completely naked, wet, sticky and panting for breath. That was when Loki reappeared, cheeseburgers in hand, and looked at his now slimy and broken room.

"Honey, I'm home!" He called, smirking and deeply amused.

*I'm reading The picture of Dorian Grey at the moment and thought it highly relevant to this story. I strongly recommend the book and I hope you know the story vaguely because I might be referencing it without, I will try to explain as much as possible though. In short it's about a deal with the devil and how sinning affects the soul. Read a plot summary or something.

The ONE TIME I proof-read and I can't find anything to change! I may be missing some 'N's somewhere though, my keyboard sucks.

This chapters a bit silly with nothing much relating to the plot. Missing this chapter wouldn't do any harm. I had a bit of trouble with this and had a conversation with my friend, awakened-earth. The worm was her idea, but I changed it a little. She has put up our conversation and her version of the worm thing.  s/8237817/1/Adventures_of_Slime_with_Loki_and_Tony

I have had a lot to do recently so I am trying to make sure I have full-ish chapters more than making sure I post daily. Hopeful what this chapter does is lighten the story up a bit and help me think better. This is becoming a bit of a ramble and I can't remember what I meant to say here. Thanks to my lovely reviewers and my over 2000 hits.

That's all for now, hope you like the ending of this chapter.


	6. You're a beautiful man Tony Stark

**I lnow I am a terrible person for not posting daily, but I thought chapter length was more important, hope this is worth it. My appologies for chapter 5, we needed a bit of silly in there somewhere among all the violence and whatnot.**

* * *

Loki was standing at the centre of his slimy room which was completely destroyed. He didn't look surprised. The God was looking down at the naked man panting at his feet, an amused smile creeping across Loki's face, a hit of concern in there somewhere. His expression was as if it was saying "well.., And your explanation is..?"

Tony looked up at the man, a wave of relieve flushing over him. He was too out of breath to speak and Loki put the burgers down to scoop Tony's naked body up in his arms and carry him back to the bed. Loki looked around at his room, smelling the slimy walls. Tony was disgusted as the God wiped a finger against the wall and placed it in his mouth, tasting the slimy residue. "Stark... you know what this tastes like?" he asked suggestively, a single eyebrow raising. Tony was overcome with a strange feeling, a mixture of disgust as arousal. Loki smiled. In a blink of Tony's eyes the mess was gone. The room was back to normal and the bathroom had vanished. Tony was too tired even for his cheeseburger and drifted off to sleep.

Loki took the remaining slime on his finger and transferred it into a small vile which he magicked from the air. Loki placed the vile in the left inside chest pocket of his coat with a small smile. Loki put one cheeseburger away in the fridge for when Tony awoke, planning on eating the other on the way. The God looked on at Tony fondly. He worried about the danger of leaving him alone, but he really had to see Doom before he asked to see Loki, he couldn't be seen as following requests. With that last glance to his lover, Loki was gone.

Loki never teleported straight into doom's lair, he wanted to be seen walking in and out, witnesses should he never return. He knew if anything happened to him, Thor would be there. Heimdall couldn't see into doom's lair because of Loki's magical enchantments, cast to keep their plans a secret from Thor. However, if something happened to loki and he had been seen entering the building, heimdall would be able to tell Thor where had gone missing and Thor could try to avenge him.

This time, Loki teleported outside a Starbucks about a minutes walk away from the lair. When Loki landed he did not pause, he started walking immediately and in under thirty seconds was standing in the warehouse, looking up at the real Doom on the balcony opposite. "Loki, friend!" he called. Loki's poker face didn't show his disgust at the word. He wasn't his friend, he despised the man. He was his colleague.  
"doctor." the god replied, calmly and evenly. "nice to be 'graced' with your presence" he added mockingly, a hint of bitterness in his voice, he hated having his time wasted. _He could be at home, with Tony._  
"No no, the pleasure is all mine _your majest_y." Doom took a small mocking bow. This caused Loki to scowl. "calm friend, we have much to discuss."  
"That tone does not suit you victor." Loki spat, Doom struggling to suppress a laugh. While it was important to keep the god happy, he sometimes couldnt help himself. Tony was clearly a touchy subject. He took a mental note of that.  
"No doctor, this conversation will be very much one way." doom raised his eyebrows at this. "you will break into the avengers mansion and pretend to steal mjolnir. I will perform a charm to make it appear missing. I will also give you a replica, far less powerful and far less heavy. You will then take some hostages and threaten to unleash mjolnir on them unless they give you earth. Meanwhile, I will have stolen my sceptre back from them and therefore increased my power. You will lure them into a building by taking the hostages there. They will try to attack. You must keep them from Leaving. I will seal the building and teleport you out of there. While they are trapped, I will take the teseract and we shall take the shield base and turn their technology against them to destroy their puny little world." Loki took a breath. "did you get that?" Loki asked impatiently. Doom nodded.  
"and your uh... Pet?" doom asked  
"..Stark? What about him?" Loki tried not to sound to defencive but foud it hard to cover his emotions when it came to his mortal man.  
"where does he come into this?"  
"he doesn't" the god replied without hesitation. Dooms only reply was in a raised eyebrow. 'damn, he knew too mich' Loki scolded himself. He turned to leave and was halfway out the door when doom shouted to him.  
"a week... I'll be ready in a week." Loki didn't even slow as the words reached him, "Five days Doom, you have five days." His words were as much to remind Doom that _he_ was inchange than anything else. Loki carried on walking rigt up to the spot he had landed outside Starbucks. After a moment of thought, Loki stepped inside.

* * *

Loki entered his room carrying the tea and the coffe on one of those small recycled cardboard trays that were really designed for four cups. Tony was already awake and flicking through some of Loki's books, the text was still translated to English.

Loki say beside stark on the bed and handed him his coffee, it was accepted with a grateful smile before Tony's gaze returned to the large time open before him on the covers. Loki sipped his tea while His eyes rested on tony's cheek and his hand stroked absently through the man's messy brown hair.  
They had sat there for around twenty minutes before tony's voice interrupted their blissful silence. "there's a word here that hasn't been translated." tony commented, looking up at the god and meeting his gaze. Their eyes locked for several moments before Tony bent up for a gentle kiss, his had subconsciously raising to tilt loki's chin to a more comfortable position. Loki's hand, fingers still locked in Tony's hair, pulled the man closer, his eyes forcing themselves close.  
"_Yggdrasil_." Loki purred. His breath was cool and minty against Tony's ear. "there's no English translation for it." He whispered. Tony loved it when Loki spoke in his native alien tongue, the series of complicated sounds sent shivers around the man's body. His Spare hand reached for Loki's waist. Loki pressed his lips down hard on Tony's forcing his lover onto his back. Tony smiled as he began to remove their clothes, scrambling for any bit of cold flesh be could find, stroke, touch.

* * *

Tony woke, still in a hot sweat. He instinctly pulled closer to the cool man beside him, desperate to cool himself off, desperate to be closer to the god.

Tony stretched his arm around the other's chest, noticing the cold untouched beverages by the bedside with a smug little smile. A small chuckle in his chest waking the god. "_hello you_." Loki greeted his lover affectionately, only opening one eye and quickly sliding it shut again and nuzzling himself into Tony's embrace.  
As much as tony loved this, he had mortal needs and begrudgingly had to force Loki off him, asking for the bathroom door to be replaced. Loki  
Moaned in protest but conjured a door anyway. "_hurry up_" the god moaned before closing his eyes once more, a frown forming in his face.

Tonys bruising was worse this time. The inside of his thighs were purple and he had finger marks all up his sides and jawline. There were as many scratches as before, but no broken bones as of yet. Tony touched one hand to his head to brush his hair out of his eyes only to withdraw it covered in blood. Tony winced at the pain. After using the toilet and cleaning himself up best he could he returned to the room, stopping by the newly stocked fridge to grab one of the many cheeseburgers. Loki had discovered a new love for them and had stocked the fridge up. Tony returned to his place beside Loki and took a bite out of the burger. "you look like _hel_." Loki observed.  
"thanks" tony replied in his usual tone  
"you know stark, sarcasm is a poor man's wit." the god smirked. With a kiss the tony's forehead the injuries were gone. Loki smiled at his handiwork. Tony really was beautiful for a mortal. "you are a beautiful man tony stark." Loki couldn't help himself to the comment, staring into his lovers eyes. Tony grinned wildly as this, a small piece of burger falling from his mouth.

* * *

Loki looked up from his book to stare at stark poured over the ancient tomes. He had such a thirst for knowledge. "so what is _Yggdrasil_?" Toby asked patiently. Loki had been waiting for this to come up.  
"it's a tree, it's roots and branches stretching to the nine realms. One can use it as a path if one knows the way." Loki shot a knowing look at tony which barely went unnoticed.  
"can I see?"  
"stark, you are forgetting one very important thing." Toby raised an eyebrow. "_you are my prisoner_." his voice held a warning. It was strangely alluring but scared tony all the same. Loki walked slowly and purposefully tawards the bed, rolling towards Toby and moving to straddle him. Sitting up, the god looked town on tony, a display of dominance which tony surprisingly liked. Loki noticed a bite on Tony's neck which he had missed in the healing and reached down to kill it gently. He then sat up again without breaking the man's gaze. Tony smiled a sweet fond smile. This annoyed Loki, made him feel weak, pathetic. He slapped tony hard across the face drawing blood from below his eye. Loki smiled. He started to rock gently on tony as he bent down to kiss those lips, rouged from the slap. Loki kissed him fiercely, sucking away the blood he had caused to leak from the mortal's lips. _why did the pain and abuse turn Toby on so much. He may have liked it rough but this was something else._ Loki ground his hips harder into tony , his left hand moving up to trap both of Tony's wrists up high above their heads. Toby groaned with every grind and with every groan Loki's twisted smile stretched. _this wasn't healthy_. With his remaining hand, Loki grabbed the man's hair, pulling his head back so he could such at his jaw.  
"no" tony cried. "_NO_!" Loki stopped, shocked. "I don't want to do this anymore" tony lied. Loki looked deeply hurt and confused. Loki slapped tony again round the face, and again, and then again and again, losing strength and hitting the man's chest again, again. Loki dropped his fists and his chest came crashing onto Tony's  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Tony, I'm sorry." he cried through thick sobs. The God was shaking violently. Tony smiled through swollen, bloody lips. It waste first time he'd ever called him tony. Toby put an arm around the shakin god, a tear forming in his own eye, but not from physical pain.  
_I love you_ tony mouthed, knowing loki couldn't see.

* * *

"I need to speak with you" these were the words which woke tony from a dreamless sleep. Tony just blinked. "I... I think I feel the need to hurt you simply because, you have so much power over me, the power to hurt me, to kill me. To think a mortal has the power... You can crush me. I can't let you do that, I... When I hurt you, it is me regaining that power but... Hurting you... It hurts me too." Tony looked up at him. "what I'm trying to say... If I could be so bold. What I'm trying to say..." Tony cut in with a long sensual kiss.  
"_I love you too_" tony finished him. Loki smiled, pulling him in for another kiss.  
"we're going out!" Loki declared as he pulled tony close to him. With a wink towards the slightly shorter man they vanished.

* * *

When they rematerialised, both were fully clothed, Loki in his armour (minus the helmet) and Tony in a new armour similar to Loki's but red an gold, the same colour but still quite different from thor's.  
They appeared to be on a large chunk of ice. "welcome to Jotenheim!" Loki declared.  
Loki led the nan across the ice to a small cave where he created a warm fire and a large log which materialised from nowhere. He motioned for tony to sit down before occupying the space beside him.  
"I am the rightful ruler of this land." Loki said after a few moments of silence. "not much to rule though anymore." a small frown appeared on the gods face. "I never wanted the throne, here or on Asgard. Here it is expected of me, to rule the fee jottings left. The ones that had been in hiding. The cowards." he spat  
"I was expected to take over stark industries. I did it when I was 21. I never wanted it really, that's why I gave it to pepper."  
" you must really trust her."  
" I do " a small frown appeared on both mens faces. 'shit, pepper. He was supposed to be in a steady relationship, and he'd gone And cheated on her, fallen in LOVE with someone else, who was a MAN and the enemy and now he'd gone and forgotten he was in a relationship with her.'  
"I've never... Had that. Loved or trusted someone that much." Loki paused. "except Thor. But he betrayed that. Maybe that's why I have so much trouble trusting 'you'. I do love you tony." a tear fell down Loki's cheek and dripped off his chin. " it's beautiful isn't it?" Loki said, looking out to the moons falling below the icy horizon.  
"yes, it is." tony replied. His eyes hadn't left Loki's as they watched the moonsets. Tony moved to rest his head on Loki's shoulder and angled himself to reap the full benefits of the fire. Tony could have sworn he saw a blue tint to Loki's skin for a moment before resting his head back down, shaking off that thought.

This moment. It was perfect.

"you know, when I was little, I would always look up at the stars and I would calculate the possibility of someone being out there watching me. To think that out there, on one of those planets was you." tony said lazily  
"if only I had found you sooner, maybe we would not be in this mess."  
"this mess?" toy pulled up from the gods shoulder, confused.  
"well I Take pleasure from beating you, you are locked in a cave, and I am about to take over your realm. Neither of us can go back now. We are lost, stuck in limbo." the gods eyes never drifting from the horizon.  
"but I'm happy. Aren't you?" Tony asked. The god smiled.  
"more than that." Loki pulled him close again.  
"why did you bring me here?" Tony wondered. There was a log pause as the god pondered.  
"you've been stuck in a room for three days, you needed to get out. Also... I thought I'd show you where we'd be living." loki couldn't bring himself to look at the mans face. "when we take over midgard, I have permitted victor to make some changes. You will be safer here, with me." Tony looked up at him. He had everything on earth. How could he be expected to give that up? But here he had Loki, and that was worth it. Tony smiled as he lent in closer to Loki. The god smiled. So the mortal agreed.  
"your friends are looking for you." Toby smiled inside. "I will permit you to return to your home while the attack takes place. I do not want them to expect you have anything to do with this." Tony was glad to be returning home after so long, but he couldn't help but frown. Loki was here, not in Malibu. "you will be made to appear unfit to join the avengers, I will not fight you. Until then, I will visit you regularly. Just call for me and I will be there." the god sounded protected, and this made tony smile. He would not have to leave him after all.

That night they fell asleep in the icy cave, tony curled up against his god for warmth and Loki was stretched around him. Their lips were just an inch from each other from where they had fallen asleep locked together.

Tony was wrong. This, this moment was perfect.

* * *

***They have sex, as violent as last time.  
**

**Okay, so my posting habbits may become a little irregular, but I keep getting stuck. I hate charting every chapter with waking up. Also, they spend way too much time sleeping. This time I'm going to do some PROPER proof-reading cause it's the middle of the day and I CAN. So THERE.**

**Okay, so I proofread up to the last pagebreak. I ran out of patience, and I probably missed buts anyway. I hope that none on Loki's longer monologues weren't too confusing, please put any question in a review, I will answer as many as i can without spoilers. Hope this one was alittle less violent and a lot _nicer_. I'm getting to the good bits now. If you have any idead, please let me know, I am constantly getting stuck. Even if it's not a magor plot thing, even the little bits help, even just a line of dialogue. Much love to all who have read, reviewed and followed. please follow this because it will only get better, and I don't want you to have to endure this bit without getting to the good stuff. Please tell me if you want it more/less graphic or if there's anything you want to see. This is set after the Avengers by the way. Loki's plan worked and he was taken prisoner to Asgard as in tended, except it was a copy of him. The avengers thought he was in Asgard until the little event on the roof which brought Tony to him. Just making sure you know where we are.  
**

**I'm rambling again, and I can't stress my love for reviews, evem if you are readig this when there are more chapters to come, please review. Reviews with suggestions are my favourites, or those telling me their favourite bits. It means I can keep them and work on the rest.  
Love to all my reviewers.  
Thank you all so much.  
**

**MORE REVIEWS PLEASE.  
**


	7. Just this one guy

**Okay, so not as long as I hoped and a bit of a filler, sorry I'm just making sure we've all caught up o everything, we know the characters as well as we need to and it's all set up just right. I wanted to show that it's not all just sex to them and that they do genuinely love each other and were telling themselves it was just sex, mostly Loki, because they were scared. Anyway, sorry about the delay.**

* * *

"Good morning sir, the weather in Malibu this morning is sunny with a two percent chance of clouds and rain. The pollen count this morning is-"  
"Mute." Tony sat up and looked around the room. Wait, this wasn't Loki's lair. Jarvis was here. He was at home. Beside the bed was a note, Tony opened it and it read in Loki's voice inside his head. The writing was in a beautiful script. 'during your stay at my dwellings I left a copy of you unconscious in your room, I didn't want the avengers to come after you. As far as they are aware I teleported you to the empire state building and dropped you off it. They found your unconscious body at the bottom and believe you to still be asleep. I am sure pepper will be along soon, Jarvis will have alerted her of your consciousness. Goodbye stark.' and it was signed simply 'L'.

As Loki had predicted pepper walked in, tony stuffing the letter under the sheets. He had expected atleast a selfdistruct button or something.  
"TONY" she cried, rushing forward to embrace the man, pulling back only to lock him in a full frontal kiss. Her eyes were red, she had been crying. Tony had missed her, but found himself longing for the god, wishing her lips were his. Pepper pulled back a little surprised, tony was usually the passionate one and would normally have her flat on her back with his hand up her skirt by now, even of he had just been unconscious for a couple of weeks. "tony?"  
Tony shifted uncomfortably. "pepper..." he pinched the bridge of his nose. "pepper I think I'm gay." pepper just looked at him blankly. No, he'd have to rephrase. "no pepper... I'm not gay. I'm attracted to women, to you, just..." Toby struggled to find the words. "just this one guy..." tony sighed. Pepper looked a mixture of confused and hurt.  
"tony, you've been out flat for weeks. You haven't seen anyone, and you were pretty passionate that day you went missing. I... You're not okay. I'm sorry, I was just so happy you were awake. You need rest, you'll think more clearly in the morning. I shouldn't have startled you like that, you're still in shock" pepper decided, standing up and straightening her skirt. Tony opened his mouth as if to protest but thought that sleep actually sounded rather welcoming. Pepper left the room as Tony slid back under the covers, soon realising how difficult it was to sleep without the god beside him.

* * *

Loki lay on his front. He had all his covers piled on top of him and was wearing three of the jumpers tony had left behind. He just couldn't get warm enough. The god knew what the problem was, but going there would seem weak. Was tony sleeping? Loki rolled over and retrieved the book from Tony's empty side of the bed. He had only managed to reach the second chapter.  
Loki read Henry's monologue about how the only way to stop temptation was to give in. Every time you fail to give in, it breaks at your soul.

Loki was up naked in the space f a minute. A moment later and he was in Tony's room in all his unclothed glory.

* * *

Tony had been lying awake for hours when he felt that familiar tenperature change. Crouched above him was his favourite god of mischief, that twisted grin back on his face. Tony couldn't control himself and pulled the god into a kiss, pulling his legs up to grip the god around his waist. Loki let out a low moan and with a flick of the wrist removed the mans pants and soundproofed the room. Tony bit hard into Loki's shoulder, a soft cry coming from the god. "No" Loki cried and gathered his thoughts. "No, were going to do this properly"  
Tony had never seen his face look so serious and nodded. Loki smiled as he turned the man over onto his front. They had missed each other and that little kissing had proved enough foreplay.  
Loki stroked one gentle finger down Tony's spine and stopped just at his opening. He slid one icy finger in and grabbed Tony's cheek with his other hand, using it to angle himself better. Loki removed that cold finger only to replace it with an equally cold tongue, pushing into the sensitive skin beneath where his finger had just penetrated. Tony let out a sudden gasp, buckling up against Loki involuntarily. Loki replaced his finger, carefully working to prepare the increasingly impatient tony.  
Loki withdrew and conjured a strange gel in his hand, some magical substance that was slightly glowing. Loki rubbed the magical fluid on to himself with a slight moan, tony had an idea of what it might do and gripped the covers beneath him in anticipation, hoping the god wouldn't tease. Tony didn't expect it when the god pulled back.  
"Anthony... I don't think I can do this." tony frowned and sat up to face the man. "I dont want to hurt you. I have become something horrible... the monster that I've become, I hate it. I can't hurt you again." tony was confused, but he broke the following silence with a soft kiss to the god's lips.  
"I trust you" he whispered into the god's ear in the most seductive way he could manage. It seemed to work because the next moment, Loki was on the bed and pulling tony on top of him.  
"we are going to do this slowly. No sex yet, until I am sure I won't hurt you." Tony was disappointed, but lent in for another kiss and snaked his arm around the others waist.  
"I can wait" he replied softly, pulling Loki into a tight embrace and pushing their lips together as hard as he could manage. He could wait, but that didn't mean he wanted to  
"Stark, I saw what you said to your woman." Tony blushed a little at this, burrying his head into his lovers chest to hide his face. "thank you." a rare soft smile formed on the gods lips, making Tony want to pull him closer. "I love you too stark." Tony could see the pain in Loki's eyes as the words struggled from his lips. He was about to say something else when tony cut him off with a kiss.  
"sleep" tony commanded. "and shes not my woman." His voice had come out unintentionally stern. Loki was about to protest to the order but instead draped an arm round his bedmate and drifted off, it was so much easier to sleep knowing he was not alone.  
This situation seemed to please tony also as he rested his head on his lovers chest, drinking in Loki's sweet scent which seemed to fill him up until his mind was overwhelmed and fell into a dream of dancing on ice in a cave, silent and graceful in the arms of a certain God. Gliding around aimlessly and completely content.

Loki's head was filled with thoughts of his latest plan. He wondered where doom had got in his plans and what would happen on the day.  
The air was cool and thin, Loki could see the avengers gather into the building all but two. Hawkeye was in an opposite building and stark was lying in his bed. Loki put a spell around hawkeye to paralyse him throughout the attack, he couldn't afford any glitches to his plan.  
The god made his way into hq as planned, it was nearly desolate, the distraction was working. Loki was disguised as agent coulson so as not to be suspected. He turned the corner to find the tesseract holding room. The god took the cube and left. It would never be this easy in real life.  
Once out of the building, Loki found doom atop the larger tower in front of him, a man at his side.  
The man was a little shorter than doom, the had a strong build, dark hair in a messy array and a well trimmed goatee. Loki could see a dim blue light from his chest. Stark.  
Loki was in that rooftop in less that a moment, clutching the weakened man to his chest. He glared at doom. "what. Did. You. Do?" he snarled, now kneeling on the floor with his broken lover and looking up at the man towering over them. Doom chuckled.  
"he'll be fine. Maybe..." Loki stared at the man, ready to pounce. "Hand over the tesseract, and the earth and I promise to return him to full health and you'll never see me again." Loki looked worried "your magic will not save him, he said it himself, science and magic do not mix." victor wasn't just smiling now, he was god damn beaming!  
"so you restore him to FULL health, and we will leave?" Loki confirmed  
"and I wan t the tesseract." victor replied, clearly enjoying himself too much. Loki threw him the tesseract and at that moment tony's eyes opened. Loki let out a sigh of relief.  
"fine, I dont care much for this realm." Suddenly they were back in jotenheim, lying naked on the icy floor, limbs tangled with each others. Overall, not a bad outcome. When Loki woke from this dream, he wouldn't trust victor. Tony would be kept at his side at all times. No matter how sweet the outcome, his dream must not come true. If Midgard fell, Tony would never forgive him.

* * *

Pepper was walking away from Tony's room. He was in love with another man? She recalled the serious look in his eyes. He had said he loved him. Pepper disregarded this. He was tony stark, serial womaniser and complete arse hole. He couldn't have fallen in love, especially not with a man. Pepper loved tony, really loved him. She had expected she loved him more than he loved her, but she was willing to live with that. She would do anything for him, he was her world. She was not expecting this, but he must be in shock. When would he har had the chance to meet anyone. Unless this had been going on for a while and his coma had convinced him to be honest.  
No! Pepper thought. He must love her, he can't be in live with another man. The amount of women he had been with proved he was straight. Didn't it?

* * *

**I thought that pepper bit was relevant... The story needed it.  
I've done as much checking as I can but I've run out of patience. Hope you enjoy anyway. Maybe just a few capitals missing...**

**I won't be doing any writing tomorrow cause 2 exams, but that's the last of them. I still have stuff to do but I should have a little more time with no school etc. I promise I will make up for it. I'm still quite a regular uploader though right? Any suggestions, just let me know. So REVIEWS, I LOVE THEM!**


	8. Jarvis, cue the end credits

**I REALLY love this chapter. Although, be warned, I also hate it. You will see...**

**The next chapter should be soon. I'll start now exactly, cause I think I already know how to start. Nearly wrote STARK there. LLL. anyway... MWAHAHAHA! I hope this chapter makes you die a little inside _(That sounds horrible)_ Okay, so maybe just cry a little inside. If not, then I clearly haven't made you love him enough. Anyway, dont want to leave any spoilers. Read away.**

* * *

Pepper's apartment wasn't what some would call small, but it was quite compact. It was minimalist, and though simple, her furniture was that of highest quality; and with the highest quality came even higher price tags. The woman had taste, and he pay checks were largely to thank for this. There were some very carefully picked out modern art pieces which stood on decorative tables, in the centre of rooms or perfectly framed on walls. All achievable by that generous salary she gave herself from Stark Industries. She deserved it.

Pepper's heels made a familiar, hollow sound on the smooth wooden floor as she walked through the door, dropping her keys on the end table in the hall and moving through to the bedroom. She laid the files she was carrying on top of the dresser along with a small Gucci handbag. Pepper untied her hair, feeling her headache fade as the tight bun fell undone and strawberry-blonde curls fell to her shoulders. She removed her shoes and placed them at the bottom of the bed, rubbing her soles before lying back onto the cushiony duvet. A present she had bought herself from Tony after a particular dealing with the press the year before. As she lay back, Pepper couldn't control the tears which now streamed down her rosy cheeks. She turned to her side, clutching her knees to her chest and sobbing hard into them.

* * *

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?" Tony moaned into the black locks, his head against his God's shoulder.

"That will not be hard my Anthony, it is already four in the afternoon." he chuckled, turning round to meet his lover's gaze. They lay like this for the best part of ten minutes, locked in each others eyes. Tony finally knew why people called them the windows to the soul. He felt as he was gazing into the God's deepest corners. The moment only broken by a gentle kiss, Tony moaning hungrily as his lips met Loki's. The hole in his chest (The metaphorical one, not the literal one that was filled by the arc reactor) that he had never actually noticed had been there was finally filled. He felt overwhelmed, like no more happiness could possibly be crammed into his being, he felt like he was overflowing, about to have to spill it all out because it couldn't all possibly fit. There couldn't possibly be more than this, his whole world right in front of him, lying next to him beneath the covers. His whole lives, he had been constantly searching for something more, searching for a true happiness, for love, for _completion_. This was it. What could possibly be left? He thought he should be lost, scared, wondering what was left to do next, but he couldn't care. He was quite happy right here, lost I this moment.

Tony pulled back, holding Loki's cheek in the palm of his hand. Beautiful. Loki's mouth twitched as if urging to kiss the man before him, but not wanting to break this moment. His whole world, his whole _everything_ was staring back at him through chocolate eyes. How could this mortal have changed him so much? He didn't feel weak, he felt strong, whole, not how he should be feeling at all. Not how he expected to feel. Loki squeezed the hand he held in his. A grin stretching as far as it was able across his face and Loki saw it mirrored in Stark's. Loki's smile was genuine, care-free, content, happy. A sight rare for anyone but Tony. Beautiful.

They had been in bed for almost thirty hours now, neither feeling the need to dress, shower or use any bathroom facilities. They couldn't bare to miss a moment of the other's presence.. Tony didn't need _sex_, they had become _so much more_ than that. Although, if asked, Tony wouldn't say no. He didn't think he'd be able to. They didn't need to say a word, both men content to revel in each other's company.

An abrupt CRASH disturbed the otherwise perfect moment. It wouldn't have mattered; if not for what followed.

"LOKI! _LOKI_. I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. STARK! _STARK._ I KNOW HE'S IN THERE. I CAN _SMELL_ HIM. _STARK_! _LOKI_! LOKI!" A low, loud voice came from outside the sound-proofed walls, belonging to the one person _neither_ men wanted to hear right now._ "BROTHER!"_ The voiced erupted from behind the closed door. Mjolnir hit the door with a second loud CRASH which made Tony jump again. The man could have cried from the look of fear and panic on the perfect face beside him, framed with a messy array of loose black coils. _"BROTHER"_ Thor thundered again. Tony gripped Loki's hand as hard as he could, his other hand clenched into a fist. He bit his lip and winced.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, Let our resident psychopath in before he kills us all." As he said this, he reached for the Ironman 'bracelets' from a bedside draw. It was more than just a precaution. Tony winced once again at the look of sheer terror on Loki's face, he just had enough time to mouth "sorry" before the blonde-haired lump of muscled flesh tore into the room in full armour, cape flowing dramatically behind him and his face full of rage. His face was the colour of his cape.

One look at the figure and a quick glance towards his lover and Loki was gone. Well, he was still there, Tony could still feel his hand in his, but he was invisible. As Thor's eyes widened, Tony felt something invisible clutch at his chest, Loki was curled up to him as close as he could.

"STARK!" Thor roared, throwing himself across the room.

"_Loki_" Tony urged, showing the God off him and out of the way, a harder task that he had fought. He had managed to roll to the side as Thor crashed into the side of the bed where he had just been. Loki must have fainted because Tony felt him fall limp in his arms.

Scooping the still invisible body up, Tony struggled across the room while Thor tried to prize himself from the broken bed-slats and coverings from his fall. Tony settled Loki against the wall what he hoped was the right way up and turned to face the other God. "J.A.R.V.I.S, _suit._" He called, moving into an offensive stance. Tony's bracelets had barely transformed him into iron man before his _less-favourite _God was in the air once again, Mjolnir raised above his head and a red cape behind him. He was quite terrifying really, but Tony couldn't fly out of the way, not with his Loki unconscious and still invisible behind him. With no time for his repulsors to charge, all Tony could think to do was form a brace position in front of Loki, shielding him from Mjolnir's blow.

-PAGEBREAK-

Tony didn't know what had happened. He hadn't been drinking so a blackout was unlikely. Surrounding him were bits of wood and plasterboard, his suit covered in dust. It took him a moment to recognise his surroundings, he was in the lab. The _lab?_ Last thing he could remember, be was lying in a soft bed with a _gorgeous_ God curled in his arms. _Loki_. That's when Tony remembered. He rolled to the side just in time to avoid the thud of a huge sack of muscle shooting through the hole he had just made through the floors. The suit had done it's job. He was not dead, _quite_. "Wait Thor _STOP_, I can _explain_." The look that met his was unforgiving.

"_STARK_! Come here and let me kill you like a MAN!" The God roared. Tony dodged another attack. _Loki. Was he okay, did Thor's shot hit him?_ The Ironman flew past the God and back through the hole and back into the bedroom. _Where _was_ he? Damn his stupid invisibility spell._

"Loki, _Loki_, LOKI, _LOKI!"_ The man's cried becoming more desperate with every call of his lover's name. He felt tears of desperation falling from his eyes. He tried to call again but just managed a small croak. Tony scrambled hurriedly at the spot where he thought he had left him.

He couldn't feel anything.

"Loki" He managed with one last sob. That's when he saw Thor growling at him from three floors beneath him. This was it. How he was to die. As kids, Pepper had always joked about the father of one of his '_girls_' shooting him with their shotgun as he ran away from their rooms. He never thought it would be like _this_. Pepper was right, as she so often was. _Pepper._ Tony felt sick. _What had he done to her? _But he couldn't dwell on this for long, an angry Norse God was charging at him for the kill for defiling his little _brother,_ Loki. _Loki._ Tony couldn't help but smile as he fell to his knees un submission. He was about to die, but he had had _Loki. _He was gone, but he was finally happy. Tony realised he had no right to complain about death, at least he had had his Loki, _for a little while_. It was just cruel that it had to end this quickly. As Tony let his eyes fall shut, two piercing eyes glared at him from behind his lids and Tony fell.  
Fell through those floors to meet the angry God half way. The force was enough to knock the suit in half, ton send Tony into the oblivion that was space. The noise of the collision was loud, but Tony didn't feel it, a soft melody played along in his head, every inch of him mesmerised, paralysed, by those sparkling green eyes he longed for.  
He had found his peace when his mind faded to black.

_Jarvis,Cue the end credits._

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE END! ** ...It just got interesting.

**Sorry for the short and sad chapter, but I just had to stop here. I only proofread the bit before the battle, if i reread the rest it would make me cry. _OHMYODIN TONY, LOKI! YOU CANT DIE_. but you did. All will be revealed. Just dont stop reading cause of this. I haven't decided whether Tony's dead or not yet. But I have decided if Loki's dead_ or not._**

**I really love this chapter for what happens and stuff, but I don't know if the little battle turned out alright. I REALLY CAN'T READ IT, SORRY...**

**And no, they're not going to go to heaven or anything, well not THAT way anyway (oo-er) I just said that out loud. ah well. I do't want to ramble, _but this is really exciting!_ ARGH! Anyway... Hopefully this will quite review-provoking.**

**MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	9. I thought we had shown him

**Okay, so here we go. sorry if it gets a little confusing with all the page breaks. This is a bit of a strange chapter as was the last one. This one has a bit more length though, nice and normal length. I'd say around the 6 inch mark...**

* * *

Thor was taken off guard by a large flash of green. He was now lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood and a pounding thumping at his brain tissue. He was halfway through a wall and couldn't bring himself to stand up. He didn't think he could if he tried.

_Loki_. Where was he. "Brother" he called. "Brother! I must speak with you._ Brother_?" there was no reply. No doubt he had fled in the fight. Where was Stark now? Was he dead? At least he'd leave Loki alone from now on Thor thought with a sigh of relief.  
The Hulk still lay flat across the God's chest from the take down, he had not been fast enough. Tony was in space now. He was dead, his suit in pieces on the floor below. Good. "Nobody, _nobody_ defiles my brother" Thor thought. "how _dare he_, my poor little brother."

* * *

As he slipped back into consciousness, Loki took in his surroundings. He was in what was once the kitchen. There was a hole above him and one below him. He struggled to remember the situation. Tony. Tony. A smile crept on Loki's face. Thor. Thor. The soft smile had turned into a frown at the thought of his brother's name. Tony. Where was he, was he alright? Had Thor made the hole? Was Tony okay? What had Thor done? Loki tried to calm himself.  
Had he really fainted? No, he must have been knocked out or something. Gods don't _faint_. Well _Loki_ didn't.  
"Stark!" he called desperately. "Anthony? Anthony where are you?" he did not try to hide the panic in him voice, did not try to control his desperate need to see his lovers face, to touch it, to feel that he was there and well. "Anthony" Loki cried, standing. He was worried, whatever made that hole, it couldn't have been good. He knew Thor was reckless at te best of times. "Anthony" the god cried, not caring about the weakness he heard in his own voice. All that mattered was stark, _his Stark_.  
Then he had an idea. "Jarvis, where's stark?" he didn't bother to try and keep his voice even.  
"his suit is offline sir" replies the AI. So he wasnt in the house. Had he fled? But his suit was offline. _oh no stark, what's happened to you?_  
"TONY" he screamed. He hadn't called him by that name before, but had abandoned all principle in his desperate attempts to find his lover. His fall had weakened him, it may take him ten, twenty minutes for his full magic to return to him after the fall. What could he _do_?  
Loki began to pace. Damnit Thor. Why did you have to ruin EVERYTHING. He was finally happy, finally okay after all the _crap_ thor and his _father_ had fed him over the years, and then he had to go and take it all away. Loki was so busy pacing that he didn't notice a voice from above him. A head was sticking over the edge of the large hole in the ceiling.  
"hello?" it was the captain. Loki looked up at him before realising he was still invisible. He returned to normal and looked up at rogers, allowing him to see the expression on his face.  
"Rogers, where's stark?" loki seemed to have forgotten who he was talking to.  
"what the fuck are you doing here? Someone arrest him. Get Fury on the phone." the voice belonged to the black widow. Loki didn't care for her normal name.  
"where's STARK?" he growled. The woman gave nothing away on her face. This just enraged the god more. "THOR!" there was a groan as Thor stirred and then a thud.  
"Loki?" a soft voice came from the larger God. "Are you okay? My poor Brother." the other avengers looked even more confused. Loki knew he should be saving his magic, but revenge._ revenge_ was one hell of a motivator. Revenge had always blinded him from things he held more dearly. He flew up the hole and moved to stand a few inches from his so called '_brother_.'  
"_Brother_" he spat. What. Did. You. Do? With each word he pushed Thor further back into the wall. a snarl plastered on the thinner God's face. Thor looked confused.  
"I protected you my brother. I never trusted that stark. And what he did to you..." Thor was angry at tony. Loki growled.  
"what _he_ did to _me_? You spoiled little BRAT! Why can't I ever have _anything_? You have to ruin EVERYTHING!" tears began to fall from Loki's face."THOR!" Loki swallowed "I LOVED HIM!" he half screamed half sobbed. His face was so close to thor's, and he backed off, falling to his knees, unable to hold himself upright. Everything he loved, his whole world, _gone_.

_again_

Only this time, he had more to lose.  
Loki was crumbled and broken. He was struggling to keep himself conscious. He wouldn't be much help to stark passed out. With this thought he got up, summoned him armor and sceptre and took a deep breath.  
Two strides and he was once agin in front of Thor's shocked and stupid body.

* * *

It had felt good to punch Thor when he had picked himself up. He could see Tony running over Jarvis' footage, putting the clip on loop of Loki knocking out an already dazed Thor. Loki could not think of this long. His eyes stung with salty tears as he made his way to the tallest point in manhattan he could find. In the end he had settled for the point of a really pointy building. From there he cast his portal spell, speaking Tony's name. This should take him to where tony was, providing he was still alive. But Loki gave up no hope. He summoned as much power as he could, it would take a lot of energy to start weaving the portal.

* * *

Thor recovered his consciousness after blacking out (well being KO) for the second time that day. This time he had a Steve, a Clint and a scary-looking Natasha staring down at him. Bruce was still trying to get rid of the other guy over in the farther corner of the room. This is where Thor started to look embarrassed. He had just killed their teammate and their friend. He had also just _seriously_ pissed of a most beloved Brother. This was _counter-_productive in his _"make Loki love me"_ scheme. he sighed. He should go home, before Fury got a hold of him. He was about to bury his head in his hands but was unnerved by one on of Natasha's glares. Thor gave a guilty look and then walked to the balcony. "HEIMDALL."

* * *

Loki stepped through the portal and into complete, insufferable, darkness. He could see nothing, but he knew were he was. He had been here before.

* * *

"All father, you know I would not send for you unless it was of upmost importance." the voice was strong, powerful, but obideient, loyal and heavy with respect for his addressee.  
"I do Heimdall. Now what have you to show me?" this voice held more power, in tone rather than volume, but still sounded weary.  
"it is Thor, he wishes to return." the younger man's eyes glistened ocre in the golden sun. The older man looked confused. "it is what he had done which I intended to show you. And of your other son, Loki." the younger man explained, seeing a strange look of both confusion and understanding in his elders eyes. He shows the man of what happened, Stark, Loki, Thor. Thor was looking up at them now, calling Heimdall's name at the top of him lungs. He had no idea his father was watching him.  
"I thought he had learnt" The allfather's face held great sorrow. "I thought we had shown him."

* * *

__  
Loki knew this place well. He was in the confines of his own glorious mind. He felt a familiar heat ahead and stepped towards it. Hela. So Stark _had_ died. He was with Hela now.

"father" he heard through the roar of a blaze he could not see.  
"my gorgeous beautiful Hela" he replied adoringly. She looked as old as him though there was quite a different in their age. He adorned each of her beautiful cheeks in a soft kiss an then pulled her into a gentle embrace. Both held love and fondness for one another, but they did not often hug. Their meetings were mostly formal, that's how they liked them. "So... You have someone for me?" Hela beamed at him. She love to see her father happy. Though she had been banished, Loki has tried to stay a good father. She had been sent away at too young an age, but she could look after herself, and Loki visited as often as he could. He missed her dearly.  
"oh, how I dote on you father." she replied with a smile not unlike Loki's. Had tony been there, he would have seen the resemblance.  
"So Hela, is he here?" Loki's voice was kind, but he was becoming impatient.  
"Father, you know I could not tell you if he was. And he would never be able to return from here anyway." it saddened her to have to speak to her father like this, but she had to tell him.  
"but _I_ could join _him_."  
"father, I will not let you kill yourself for someone who you don't even know is here." Loki kept his daughters gaze "what did you expect? He was going to die at some point." Loki frowned. He 'had' thought about that, but he had also thought he would have more 'time' with him. Time had meant little to him, until he met his tony. "no father, he's not here. She answered sadly. Was she telling the truth, or lying to stop him from killing himself. Loki felt his shoulders drop. But if he wasn't here, then why had the portal taken him there._ Unless..._ Unless Tony was somewhere, somewhere that Loki couldn't go.

* * *

The air was thick and stale. He should have found somewhere with air conditioning, but it was too late to install it now, he was hours from finishing. Loki would be pleased.  
Victor got up and began to pace across the room. _What if Loki already knew of his secret plan? What if Loki could read his mind_. Victor stopped thinking. He would have to be careful.  
Doom moved over to his desk and pulled up a screen to look at some blueprints for the new doombots to take his mind off things. It was then he was distracted by the headline of a news story. The doctor pulled it up to take a proper look.  
No. No this couldn't happen, his whole plan. He felt the entire week of planning destroy itself inside his head. This was it. Unless... Unless he was clever about it. Doom pulled up the robot blueprints, a twisted smile forming on those evil lips.

* * *

"Fury's holding a press conference, he wants us all there." the usually indifferent voice that was Natasha was somehow distorted. She was struggling to keep it flat, to hold her emotions in. Clint looked up at her, his dark eyes moist and gave her a short understanding nod of agreement, however reluctantly he did so. The group were much like they were after Phil's death, but this time it was different. Tony was really one of them. They were closer, they had known each other longer now. Hell, they had lived together for over a year. Not only that, Coulson was killed in battle, by the enemy. Tony was killed by his_ friend_. By_ one of them._  
Thor was still in Tony's room, facing the wall in the direction tony had gone. Bruce kept hovering between himself and the Hulk, struggling to keep his emotions under control. He had become close to Tony. He was finally someone who spoke his language and who wasn't about to judge him by the great green thing under the hood. They had only just got Tony back, and now he was gone, this time for good.  
They had shield in it's entirety out looking for him, but they had told the team that he had gone as fat as the atmosphere. If that or the blow hadn't killed him, he'd have exploded the minute he went into space.  
"I don't think... I don't think I can handle the press right now." Bruce called, back to himself again. Somewhat.  
"has someone spoken to Pepper?" it was Steve, his voice was soft, rational.  
"she is on her way over now captain Rogers, I conacted her the moment it happened, I asked Happy to drive her and Colonel Rhodes over here." Tony must have programmed jarvis to do this in event of his death. The thought of this saddened the avengers a little more, but he had probably done it when he was dying and hadn't bothered to change it.  
"We can't do a conference today, Fury must be nuts." Steve's sadness had turned to anger. There was no tony to make a comment about how Fury actually _was nuts_. "And mean while, great lump in there just gets away with it!" he gestured towards Thor in the room above. Steve was now standing, ready to walk up there and do something stupid and reckless. Clint sighed. He agreed, but... _Protocol_. It was times like this where he just wanted to say _fuck it_ and defy them all, but he knew Fury would have quite a punishment somewhere up his leather coat sleeve. "Hey, maybe they should freeze _him_ for seventy years, see how _he_ likes it!" Steve had begun to pace. He didn't even sit down when Fury walked through the door. Instantly, everyone stood up except Clint who remained seated, his head still bowed and his hands clenched between his knees.  
"So who's going to tell us what the_ fuck_ is going on?" behind him were two agents, a shaken Happy, a destraught Rhodey and a barely standing Pepper. "Jarvis?" Silently, Jarvis pulled up the security footage once again.  
"you might not want to see this Niss Potts." Bruce added quietly. An apologetic look was in his eyes. But pepper knew what to expect after her last meeting with Tony.  
Jarvis started from about ten minutes before Thor walked in. They could see the pain in Pepper's eyes as Loki kisses her boyfriend. They didn't tell her what happened_ before_ the start of the footage.  
"The other guy was too late." Bruce's voice was small.  
"Loki was here?" it was Fury's boom this time "he was here and nobody told me!" ah, Fury, a befitting name.  
"I think Tony was a little preoccupied." no one had expected it to be Pepper speaking this time. Her eyes were emotionless, but red from crying. Rhodey put an arm round her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. He nodded as for them to continue.  
"And Thor? He's still here?" Natasha and bruce nodded in unison. Only Natasha daring to meet the director's gaze. Fury's eye slipped in the direction of Thor, directing his two agents to follow him up. Steve followed close behind. He was still fuming. Happy just stood there staring into space as Rhodey half dragged Pepper's limp body from the room. Bruce and Natasha stared at the screen as a half naked Loki punched Thor around the face. Clint was still in position, as if trying to concentrate on banishing his feelings from inside his head. They were all crushed.

Tony was gone.

Bruce felt the other guy shred a tear inside him.

* * *

**And so the plot thickens...**

**Okay, so everyone is upset, Thor killed Tony. Loki is realising what has happened to him, Doom is trying to use Tony's death to his advantage even though it ruined his plans to hold him hostage. Hela says Tony isn't in Helheim. Odin is not letting Thor back. They're all mourning for Tony. Got that?**

**It is all FALLING INTO PLACE!**

**Enjoy, I really want your reviews on this one, like REALLY, like MORE THAN NORMAL! pressure me to write more with those glorious, _ glorious_ REVIEWS!**


	10. Training incident

Hela left Loki alone in that dark recess of his mind. He began to weave another portal to get himself home. He was half way through when he was interrupted by a cough. This was Loki's mind. Hela could get there, sure, but she was connected to him, of course she was, she was his daughter. He recognised that cough? But it was not one of his son's. Loki turned to look behind him. "Odin" Loki's voice was cold, but not as harsh as he'd have liked. He didn't have the energy to be spiteful.  
"son" Odin's voice was soft, fond_ loving_.  
"what are you doing here?"  
"I have been watching you. You have changed. A human has cured you Loki." Loki knew that Tony had brought him happiness, healed his wounds, but _changed_? Loki hadn't joined the good side. "I am sorry if I have hurt you in the past but you may return now. _Come with me Loki, come back to Asgard_. Rule with me." Loki snorted  
"what? Alongside that _beast_" he spat. "_he killed_... He killed my..." Loki's voice broke again. "_Stark_" he sobbed. He had never shown such weakness as he had that day, but he did not care. He had been stripped, everything had been taken again. But this time... _What was left?  
_"Thor made a mistake." Loki snorted again. "Thor has not been allowed to return to Asgard." Loki looked up_ "Come with me son_. You have proven yourself worthy. _Come with me, and you can rule once again_." Odin's voice was soft, but it held great power. Loki let out a strangled noise followed by a croak.

"what's the point _father_. What is there _left_ for me." he almost winced at the word '_father_' but Odin smiled.  
"I do not know son. But what is there _here_? Your mother, she yearns for you. _Sleipnir_. Come home Loki." Loki fell to his knees once again. He didn't care for Asgard, but there there were books, spell books. We're there some left. _The dark ones_, the tales if resurrection. _Research_, he would go back for research. If there was any hope, any hope for Tony... Loki looked up and nodded towards the allfather. He was not in armour, but as he moved towards Loki and touched his shoulder, the brilliant gold appeared. "HEIMDALL!" the god boomed.

In a flash of many colours, they were gone.

* * *

"Time in Asgard passes differently to how it does on Midgard Loki. You will have a number of weeks here until a day passes in Midgard. However, you must not linger long, the Doctor awaits you." Heimdall had never liked Loki much, but he had observed him over his time in Midgard and the prince was beginning to grow on him. "Now go, study. _He will not wait long_." Loki nodded. He would meet Frigga later, for now, he had work to do.

* * *

As a precaution, Bruce was made to stay in HQ. He was sat outside the holding cell, if Thor tried anything, he was the one with the most reasonable chance of stopping him. Not that any escape seemed likely.

Fury was with the others. They were in a large hall. Most of it was filled with office chairs. On the other end of the room was a low podium with a long table and seven seats which faced out towards the room. On the table there were a number of microphones set up. The room was lit by many bright spotlights on the ceiling. The avengers conference room.  
Sat in the centre of the row was Fury. To his left was Natasha, to her's was Clint and to his was Thor's empty seat. On te right of Fury was Steve. Beside him were two empty seats. Bruce's and at the end... Tony's. Nobody could keep their eyes from that seat. Even Fury had a little trouble looking straight ahead. This was wrong. They weren't the Avengers anymore. They were supposed to be earth's mightiest heroes... There were only three of them.

Steve was in a slight daze. He barely notice the crowds of people in front of him. The big blur that they were, the flashing lights of the cameras mixed with the harsh lifts from above him. His forehead was coated in a thick layer of sweat. He was dizzy. He reached for the glass of water in front of him. It was all gone. He reached for the jug in front of fury. He clumsily splashed the water into his glass and brought it to his lips. He could barely make out Fury's words.  
"...unfortunate training accident. Mr. Thor is currently healing at HQ..." some of the water splashed onto Steve's front."... No civilian casualties..." the cool water evaporated almost instantly from Steve's chest "... Unfortunately after the incident, Mr. Stark, also know as iron man..." Steve reached clumsily for the jug again, only to find his hands fumbling with the air.

Steve suddenly became horribly aware or a man sitting in the seat two places to the right. Tony's seat.

Long pale fingers clasped the handle of the jug and poured some water into a glass recently conjured by another hand of long, elegant fingers.  
_Loki._

Steve stood, suddenly on the offensive. At this fury and Natasha also leaps to their feet. They left only Clint sitting, unphased by this new development.

"oh please, please, I mean you no harm." the God addressed the party. None of them eased even a little. Clint merely raised an eyebrow. "I am simply here to tell the truth." Fury moved as if to protest, then decided against it.  
"I won't even bother to try to arrest you." fury took his seat and addressed the rest of the room "may I simply remind you that this is the man who tried to enslave mankind, take over the world and has been nicknamed 'liesmith'. I wouldn't believe a word he says."  
Loki shrugged. The god more round to the front of the table, perching on the edge of it. He grabbed a microphone from beside him and began to make his statement.

"Training exercise." Loki snorted "Tony stark was my lover." the God held in a tear. A few gasps emulated from around the room. The God also got a number of eyebrow raises. "Tony Stark was a great man" Loki swallowed "and he does not deserve his _honor_ to be taken from him like this. My brother... My '_brother_'... THOR..." Loki was unable to continue. He mentally counted to ten.  
"Why do you think that Thor and the hulk are not here?" there were a few shrugs. "He killed m- _He killed my-_ he..." Loki's voice left him and he struggled to regain his composure.

"THOR FUCKING _KILLED_ TONY STARK!" but the voice didn't come from Loki. If he had expected an outburst like this, he would have thought it would be Steve. But on a second glance, Steve barely seemed able to stand, let alone speak.  
The words came from the Hawk. Loki _really_ wasn't expecting _this._  
Clint hadn't moved. He was still sat with his forehead in his hands. Loki was stunned. He barely choked out a feeble yes. There were more camera flashes and each person in the crowd fought to get their voice heard and their question answered above the rest. Loki was gone. He was back in the extensive library of Asgard, a particularly large tome before him. That's when he had the idea. That book inside the mountain, that one Tony was reading...

* * *

Three days of no sleep and solid work. The result was a near-complete Tony-bot sitting on his desk. It looked exactly like stark, doom had even made a mini arc reactor. All he needed to do now was to download footage of Stark onto his robot, to make it behave as he did. Doom could then control the rest from the outside. Yes. He had done well. The rest of the plan had been sorted._ All was well.  
_

* * *

If Loki could use this book to resurrect tony by making a deal with a 'devil' then all would be well. He highly doubted the existence of such a devil, maybe a fire giant or keeper of Hel. _No, fire giant._ Hela couldn't help, he'd already tried that. If he could just find what they wanted, tony could be free.

What about Odin? Maybe he'd have to ask him for help.

* * *

Tony had 'died' before, but he'd really just fallen off the radar. In Afghanistan, they all thought Tony was dead, but he had kept on searching. Had found Tony alive. Barely.

Rhodes reached for the manual release of the manual release of the suit. Tony had to put it right at the back where he'd never reach it. When he found Tony, he'd have to get some updates._ If he found tony.  
_

Rhodey's scrabbling for the back was interrupted by the hollow click of heels on the floor. He turned on the spot to see Pepper standing in the bedroom doorway. She had been staying with him. She needed someone around. With a smile she came to stand behind Rhodey. She had often had to help Tony with the suit. It was probably why he put it there, so she'd have to help him remove it. Tony always did things like that.

She pulled the release and Rhodey felt the armour move around him. Once all the fastenings undid themselves, Pepper slid her hands around his neck from behind, removing his helmet in one quick movement. She threw it onto the bed but kept her arms wrapped around Rhodey's neck. As Rhodes turned to face her, she kept her hands in place. Pepper could feel the cool breath on her forehead. Their eyes met and Rhodey stood back, leaving Pepper to look a little hurt and embarrassed.

Once across the room, Rhodey stood out of his suit and drifted back to Pepper. As Pepper's smile returned, he wrapped his hands around her waist and let hers return to his neck. This was wrong. They couldn't do this now, Tony was dead. But they had wanted this for _so long_, Tony being their only barrier. They both wanted to stop, it felt like dancing on Tony's grave, but neither _could_ stop.  
Pepper looked up at Rhodes as he bent down to kiss her slight mouth carefully. This had to _mean_ something. He had always loved her. One of Rhodes' hands reached down to lift Pepper by the thighs. He did not break the kiss as he moved her round and lowered her onto the bed before climbing on top of her.

* * *

"Son, you have a visitor" Loki looked up from his desk.  
"_Sleipnir_!" he cried, rushing forward with his arms open. He buried his head into the horses shoulder. "_My dear sleipnir..._" he whispered into his neck. Loki stood back to look into his sons eyes. He hadn't realised how long it had been. Tony had uh... _Distracted_ him... Loki smiled to himself. "Odin,_ I truly thank you._" his voice sounded completely sincere for once in a long time.  
"I wanted to remind you son, that even without this man, there is still something left." with these final soothing words Odin returned to the throne room, closing the large golden doors behind him, leaving Loki alone with his son.  
Loki led the dark horse over to his desk. _"come_, you can help me" Loki returned to his reading, memorising the long spell in his head. He was now more hopeful, something he could blame on the majestic animal stood behind his shoulder, breathing on his tired neck gently.

As Loki recited the words, a portal formed in front of him, it was not unlike the last one. This one was darker in the middle and slightly purple in the edges. It still wasn't entirely stable, but this would have to do, he had grown impatient. With a turn and a last smile to sleipnir, Loki was gone, through the purple and into the dark, sweltering heat.

* * *

**A/N**

**No Pepper, No! DON'T DO IT!**

**Okay, so I kinda wanted chapter 10 to be monumental, seeing as it was the TENTH chapter and whatnot. I was originally going to make it super long, but it ended up being super short, sorry guys. I just think it needed to stop here. This was the right place to end it!**

**Okay, so cause it's chapter 10 and I haven't done anything special, I'm going to give you a little something which really doesn't go with the plot or anything. I'm going to post some related art to my DA okay. There's already some stuff up there if you take a loook before I've posted today. its doctormaz . deviantart. com but without spaces.  
**

**You have made me smile so much with your reviews. Keep 'em coming guys!**


	11. No, he was defending yours

**Sorry this is an INCREDIBLY short one, I hate short chapters. I haven't forgotten this story, the long time between updates was simply cause I was blocked. I had duck myself into a pretty deep hole and I was stuck. I seemed to find a rope ladder for this though, but it doesn't follow on perfectly and is a bit dialogue-heavy. To make things a little easier to get, I put all of Loki's words into italics. Hope this one works...**

* * *

"This man you seek. You want to know why the portal could not take you there?" Loki nodded. "Vallaha."

"_But he did not die a heroes death. He was not in war, he was not defending his honour." _There was a loud, deep chuckle.

"No, he was defending yours." There was a long silence. "You cannot go to Vallaha Loki. It is not a place for you. This man righted his wrongs. You…"

"_How can I get to him. What must I do?" _The God was becoming desperate.

"Have you learnt nothing from your reading Prince? There is nothing you _can_ do. Only Heimdall- "

"_Only the keeper of Asgard's gates can have such a power." _Loki completed, quoting one of his books.

* * *

"_Father. There is a way, you can use your magic, summon him from Vallaha. Heimdall can do it. He can summon anyone in the nine realms. He can locate him, bring him back, he can do it." _Loki was out of breath, creating the portal was very draining on his magic, but he was impatient. He needed Tony _now._

Odin was somewhat taken back by his son's sudden outburst.

"Loki, _son,_ calm yourself. You must talk to Heimdall then, not to me."

"_Father, you know he never liked me. He won't listen. But you… you are his king."_

"Loki… ask."

* * *

The man shook his head. "Loki, I can see how you care for this man. I ca see it all, but to bring someone from Vallaha…" The guard let out a sympathetic sigh.

"_Heimdall,"_ Loki pleaded. His chest felt empty but heavy. He felt lost. What else could he _do?_

"If I do this, it will require much power, I fear I may not be able to observe the other realms while I do this. What is something were to happen? If an intruder were to slip my watch..?" He looked apologetic, but this wasn't good enough.

"_I will guard the gates Heimdall. Nothing will happen in the other realms. Please."_ Heimdall was unable to keep Loki's gaze. This just angered the God. _"HEIMDALL, I AM YOUR PRINCE AND I COMMAND YOU TO BRING HIM BACK!"_ Loki screeched, tears now streaming from both his eyes. He fell to his knees, his face was crimson as he looked up at the guard. _"Please?" _His voice was broken, echoing his feelings.

Heimdall looked away from the god and made it to the centre of the dome.

"Are you sure he'll even want to return?" Loki remained silent, his mind racing. Heimdall was right, maybe Tony was better in Vallaha, Maybe he was better without Loki. This just made the tears stream faster.

Heimdall raised his sword and there was a flash of light. Loki looked up slightly dazed. The room seemed to spin, bright lights swirled around. The ground felt like it was moving beneath his feet. Loki felt weightless, the pain still crushing his chest, heavier than Mjolnir. His head began to throb, the tears quickened. His vision faded white then black then….. Tony.

Loki could see his face, a soft gentle expression. He felt himself smirk as his eyes rolled back and he tumbled into the abyss.

* * *

**SO... worth the wait? I don't think it really is, but I'm out of that damn hole! During my little haitus, I wrote some Bruce Loki (BROKI) I called in "A certain fondness of the colour green"**

**This story is my toppest-most priority though so now I'm out of the hole, I have somewhere to go with this story. The worm will be explained soom although that was a stupid chapter you can disregard.**

**Chapters won't be this short in the future, this was just that rope-ladder to crawl me out of the hole. Now I can go dig another one... someone buy me a shovel..!**

**I need more reviews right ow cause I might get stuck. Also, I love you my lovelies and so I shall be updating soon.**

**cheerio and toodle-pip!**


	12. I think he fainted

**Because the last one and this are so short, that means DOUBLE UPDATES!**

**Now I'm out of that hole, we can start the next little bit. This is Like the intro to a Part 2.**

**I hope you like this one, it gets us out of the sad and back into the Frostiron. As this is sll happy-happy, chapter 13 will have some sady-sad bits too, I promise!**

* * *

Tony had absolutely no recollection whatsoever of the past few weeks. All he remembered was falling and then landing. Here he was stood above an unconscious Loki in Asgard. He was beyond confused.

He seemed to be standing I a dome, in the centre he could see a large, impressive-looking guy dressed in gold armour. Tony didn't want to be alone with him, not without his suit. But wait, his bracelets were still on.

In thirty seconds Tony was in his suit, it seemed to calm him, like a security blanket. Logic took over then, his suit still wouldn't be enough. Tony began to shake Loki, force him awake.

"I think he fainted." The strong, powerful voice came with a chuckle from the man in the centre of the dome. This did nothing to help Tony's confusion. Loki, faint? This wasn't like him. Tony began to shake more before he had an idea. Tony pressed the manual release on his helmet, seeing as he didn't have J.A.R.V.I.S up here. He lent down and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. It felt as if he had waited for this for so long although he had no knowledge of time passing between the fight with Thor and ending up here. The kiss was hard, meaningful and long. Tony kissed the unconscious body until it kissed him back, tear-filled eyes opening to meet his.

The kiss was broken by Loki to pull Tony fully on top of him and into a tight embrace. He buried his head into Tony's neck and sobbed. Tony was back, he was _real._

Heimdall turned to face the other way to give them some privacy. He could see all and would see them still with his back turned, but it seemed more polite. He would have to take them in soon, Loki's _friend _would have to meet Odin. Once this man had seen Asgard, the all father would have to decide if he was allowed back to Midgard, also, Odin would be keen to meet his son's mortal saviour.

* * *

**See... we're all happy again! WAHOO! Do't forget to alert and follow. Also, take a look at my new avengers fic:**

** s/8279226/1/A_certain_fondness_of_the_colour_green**

**There's only one other I can find with the same pairing and it's not a long one.**

** I know this is an even shorter chapter, but I thought it needed to be. I didn't want to start the next bit part-way through a chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy the next one... I think it's just starting to get fun. **  
**And I haven't forgotten about Doom, although I was going to do that bit a little differently, but I just got an idea as I was writing this here sentence. Anyway... coffee and apples...**


	13. Duty lies first to the people of Asgard

All this time apart where Loki had rehearsed what he would say. He would have shouted and been angry with Tony's confrontation with Thor. He would tell him to hold him and never let go. He would have a go at him for leaving him alone. He would scold him for not making the suit stronger.

All this thought of what he would say, and he found himself completely incapable of words. All he could do was hold Tony as close as he was able. Tears streamed down his face as he buried his head into the crook of Tony's neck. He was blissfully unaware of Heimdall standing in the room with his back to them. Well, he knew he was there but he had forgotten, he was unconcerned. All his attentions were taken up by the man he clutched to his chest.

Tony was aware they had been just lying there, holding each other for quite a while, but he couldn't seem to prize himself from the God. He couldn't remember spending any time away from the God, but he had a strange feeling like they had been apart for an eternity.

The last thing Tony could remember was that perfect moment, the two of them tangled in each others arms. And then Thor. Mjolnir. Had he been unconscious? But then why would he be in Asgard.

All Tony could do was clutch Loki closer. Just hold him close, until the sobbing would subside.

Tony was surprised to feel a scorching hot tear leak from his own eye. However, unlike Loki, Tony was very much aware of the intimidating gold man stood behind him.

After more than half an hour there was a loud cough which shook Tony from his position to sit up. Loki's eyes were full of tears as he still lay there, having not noticed the cough.

"Son. Bring your guest to the throne room." came Odin's voice and he was gone. Loki sat up.

"_Tony, it's not safe here."_ A worried expression took his face.

"Loki, what happened?" Tony just kept becoming more confused with every event.

"_Tony…"_ Another tear left Loki's eyes. Tony could see them full with pain. _"I promise we'll leave as soon as we can."_ Loki got up and helped Tony to his feet. Tony had to keep his arm around Loki's waist to stop him from falling over. _"Take a right here."_ Tony half led, half carried Loki into another hallway which led to a large hall.

The walls were golden and half covered with tapestries. At the end of the hall stood a large throne. Beside it stood several slightly smaller thrones, two to one side and one to the other. At the large, central throne sat Odin and to his right sat his wife. Frigga. At the sight of her youngest son she rushed forward, helping Tony to support him. Loki shrugged her off and leaned further into Tony, leaving her looking quite hurt. Eventually they managed to make across to the other side of the room. Tony supported Loki as they stood before the thrones.

* * *

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Steve called through the house. Less than three minutes later they were on the Helicarrier. All their drills had been paying off. Fury was on the screen briefing them.

"Avengers, It's Doom. We've found him and he's got a hostage." The Avengers nodded.

"Only one? That's unlike Doom. Who is it?" It was Steve again. He was somewhat their designated leader on field.

"It's Stark"

* * *

Loki was still struggling to stand. He stood leaning on Tony, most of his weight on the shorter man. As they stood before the throne, Odin addressed his adoptive son. "Loki. I am glad you have found this man. However, we cannot let a mortal see Asgard and return home. Not once they have seen it's secrets."

"_Please father. He is needed on Midgard. He is one of the men who works alongside my Brother. He would not tell of Asgard. And if this is what bothers you, Thor has told the mortals much of here already." _Loki pleaded, the look of pain more prominent in his eyes.

"Loki, it is my duty to protect Asgard"

"_As it is to protect _all_ the nine realms. Midgard is one of them."_ Odin took a weary sigh at his son's words.

"I will make the decision tomorrow. For now, we dine." Odin got up to leave "I will expect the two of you in the great hall for our feast. I'm expect servants are almost finished with the food. Be there in half an hour." And he left, Frigga following a moment after.

Tony still didn't know how he got here or what was happening. Loki found him? Where had he been? _"Tony…"_ He looked up into Loki's face. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days. He looked like he had barely eaten. His cheeks were moist with tears. _"Tony, I have someone I would like for you to meet." _He finished with a faint smile. He hugged Tony by the shoulders and pulled him down a long corridor and through a door on the side.

* * *

"What do you mean he's got Tony. This isn't funny Fury, he's _fucking DEAD_! We saw Thor killing with his hammer and then fly off somewhere. It's not FUCKING _FUNNY!"_ Clint was now on his feet and screaming at Fury through the video stream.

"There was no body recovered. It's possible Doom found him and decided to use him as some ransom. You may be right Agent Barton, and so we have to treat it as a possibility, he may not have Stark, but it is also possible that it _is_ him. All I ask is that each of you exercise appropriate caution when engaging the target." Fury's eye met each of their gazes before the screen went blank, leaving the Avengers to just stare at each other.

* * *

Tony was taken back by the sheer _Loki-ness _of the room. On one side of the room was a slightly raised platform, upon which was a bed identical to the one from the cave. The rest of the room, however, was much more grand than the cave had been. There was a writing desk which stood before a wall full with books. They were big, old leather bound books. Again, _very_ Loki. Beside the desk was a few tall pile of books and one large one was left open on the desk. What surprised Tony the most though, was the large, black, eight legged horse which stood in front of the desk, it's head up and looking straight at them.

"_This, my Wonderful _Wonderful_ man is Sleipnir."_ Tony looked blankly at the horse. _"My son."_

* * *

The Helicarrier dropped the Avengers on top of a tower opposite the building where Fury had said Doom was. Clint found a vantage point as the rest of the team left for the stairs.

* * *

"Your _Son?_ You never told be you had a son. Wait. He's a horse?" The day had been strange enough, even before this. Tony was confused out of his mind. Something rare for Tony. Loki was playing with his magic, passing green wisps of magic through his fingers. Tony watched his hands, mesmerised. The wisps started to twist and solidify, leaving a fresh green apple in Loki's palm.

Loki took a single crisp bite, and it was the sexiest think Tony had ever seen, and -after spending so long with this god- that was saying something. Tony's low moan went unnoticed by the God and he threw the apple across the room. Tony jumped a little as it was caught and munched on by the horse.

Loki let out a low chuckle and led Tony silently towards Sleipnir and placed Tony's hand on his neck.

Tony had never actually _touched_ a horse before, he didn't particularly like them unless they were black and on a logo on his car. Tony flinched as he felt hot breath on his neck as the horse sniffed and nuzzled him. A wide grin grew on Loki's face.

"_Sleipnir, kindly leave us. I shall visit you later." _Loki stroked his son's mane as he obeyed, leaving Tony and Loki alone in the room. _"Tony"_ Loki cried again as he fell into his lovers arms.

"Loki. What happened?" He asked, guiding Loki over to sit on the side of the bed with him. Tony leant onto a bed-post and Loki leant back onto him, pulling Tony's arm around him. They lay like this as Loki explained.

"So I was in Vallaha? Like heaven?" He asked suspiciously. Loki nodded. "And you brought me back?" Loki nodded again. "And I was gone for weeks?" Another nod. "And you have an eight-legged horse son?" One last nod. "Do you plan on telling me _how_ you gave birth to a horse? Or how you even got pregnant?" Loki shook his head and then rested it back on Tony's shoulder. Tony's arm pulled him closer into his chest. "You really did this all for me? To bring me back?" Tony asked. Loki pulled Tony's chin down to look at him. He stared into those deep brown eyes a little before pulling him into a soft kiss.

"_I love you."_ Tony just smiled in answer and lent down into another kiss, rolling them onto Loki's back.

* * *

"Right on time" Doom commented as the avengers entered the room. "No Iron man?" He taunted, his eyebrow raising at his comment, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Where's Tony?" Steve's voice was full of authority. It was his soldier-voice. Doom just replied with a small chuckle.

"I don't believe you're naïve enough to thing it's going to be that simple… Or have I overestimated you?" Doom raised one eyebrow expectantly.

"You haven't overestimated us. What do you want?" This time it was Natasha's voice which answered the villain. Doom looked up to meet her gaze.

"Mjolnir"

* * *

Neither men had cried during sex before, but these weren't normal circumstances. Tony's clothes were thrown on the other side of the room as he lie exhausted next to a naked Loki, their legs were tangled together and their bodies a close as possible. Their fingers were still entwined in each others and each man was completely covered in a thin layer of sweat among other substances. Their kisses were salty from tears and their bodies were sticky. Both men blissfully unaware at the knocking on the door. They were only disturbed by the voice that followed it. "BROTHER!"

Loki's eyes widened and filled with rage, Tony's just held fear. Loki was up and clothed before Tony realised what was happening. In one movement the door was off and Thor was lying in the centre of the room, Loki lay on top of him, pinning him down. He held both of Thor's arm down and lowered his head so it was less than in inch from Thor's before he spoke. "_You. Are. _Not. My. Brother." He spat, his eyes full of loathing.

"Brother.. I…" Thor looked away, trying to find his words. Loki's gaze scared him more than a little.

"_LOOK AT ME!"_ Loki screeched. Thor's forearms were already starting to purple where Loki had been restraining him.

Thor was unable to find words, but turned to look at Loki's face with reluctance.

Loki stared sharply into his eyes, his face going slightly red, heat radiating from his cheeks. As he stared Thor started to wince, started to thrash about under Loki a little, his eyes full with pain, unable to break Loki's gaze.

"Brother" He choked out. Loki's lips began to form that all-too-familiar twisted, sadistic grin as the life began to leave Thor's eyes.

"Loki. Loki stop. Loki you're killing him." Loki was surprised to hear these words escape his lovers mouth. Surprised enough for his to sit up and give Tony his full attention.

"_But Tony… He _killed_ you. He took you away. He _hurt_ you Tony. He-"_ Loki's voice broke and tears began to fall from his face again. He stood from an unconscious Thor to sit beside Tony on the bed. _"I could never let him do that. I will never let _Anyone_ hurt you ever again."_ And he pulled Tony's head into his chest and held him there. _"…Never let them hurt you again."_

The feast hall was huge. Tony didn't feel safe here. From what Odin had said, they would sooner kill his than let him leave, he had already died once that year and didn't feel like doing it again any time soon, however, Tony felt comfort from the arm round his waist as he took a seat beside Loki at one side of the head table. Loki squeezed his hand reassuringly as Odin addressed the room. He said something about why they were here: To welcome home a son and his friend and to eat until they could no more. Tony wasn't really paying attention, nor did he eat much. Most of his time was spent staring, mostly at Loki, but sometimes at the intimidating figures about the room. They were all about Thor's size, all intimidating, most were in armour, and Tony found himself leaning towards Loki more and more. This was unlike him, usually he was the definition of confidence, what had changed? Oh right, he wasn't drunk.

Tony took a sip of the bucket sized mug of ale in front of him. It tasted vile, but at least it was strong. This wasn't enough though, he wanted his suit, he wanted to be closer to Loki. Currently he felt sick, Loki looked equally uneasy. Tony knew the tales, knew how hated Loki was by the majority of the room. The more pain he could see in Loki, the more he felt sick, the more he wanted to hold him in his arms and tell him everything was going to be okay.

Tony squeezed Loki's hand back. Odin must be to blame for Loki's pain, and the sooner Tony could get them out of here the better. "Loki. Could we not just leave now, before he decides. Could you teleport us home?" Loki looked at him.

"_I am weak. When I blacked out my powers came far from my reach. I had all but recovered when Thor- I may need time to recover my powers, maybe an hour or so." _He looked back down at his untouched plate. _"We'll hear what Odin says. Then we'll leave."_ Tony nodded.

"Hey" Loki looked back up to look at him. "I love you" Loki smiled and was that a blush? Tony tilted his chin up so they could take a moment to share each other's gaze, he was an _expert_ in eye-fucking.

They were back in the throne room after the feast. Loki was more steady on his feet this time, and Tony was drunk enough to stand up straight and confident. Odin looked tired. He rested his head on one hand and looked at his son. "Loki, I cannot let this man return. No mortal must see Asgard. My duty lies first to the people of Asgard and I cannot put them in danger. You however, are my son. This man is also here as victim to my other son's temper." Loki scowled "I allowed Thor home today, I see you… greeted him." Loki smirked at the memory. "But as you are my son, and this man has brought out so much good in you, I will spare his life and invite him to live here, with you, on Asgard." Loki frowned. Tony looked up at his lover as his hand was gripped and Asgard disappeared.

* * *

**So... You like it? I wasn't in the mood for any smut-writing, but maybe next time...**

**I am loving my reviews. Please review even if it's just to say 'HI' or 'NICE'. I prefer longer or constructive ones, but any others are still good. Any questions or suggestions, just chuck them in a review. Also, sorry if I've made any spelling mistakes or if I've missed out any 'N's cause my keyboard doesn't like them. Also, if anything isn't accurate in terms of like how the magic is supposed to behave and stuff cause i don't know.**

YAY! a nice sized chapter, and also apologies for the amount of page breaks...

**REVIEWS!**


	14. I think I do

Tony hadn't quite expected what he saw when he opened his eyes that he realised he had held tightly shut. He had expected to see himself in the lab, the lounge, the kitchen, the roof, even the bedroom. He was in fact in the bedroom. Tony lay completely naked on top of he overly-large bed with an equally-naked Norse God on top of him, his tongue in Tony's mouth. He was surprised, but not complaining.

"What turns you on Tony?" Loki asked into Tony's ear seductively. Tony just shot him a confused look. "I want this to be special Stark. Tell me." The silky voice was the most alluring sound he had ever heard.  
"I.. Well as of earlier… Apples." It was Loki's turn to look confused this time, but Tony continued anyway. "Well, you…" Loki rolled his eyes "And uh… numbers…" Loki raised an eyebrow "And…" Tony thought a little "Magic." Loki's seductive grin turned into a smirk, Tony's favourite. "And that."  
Loki's tongue shot back into Tony's mouth, earning him a soft moan. Loki's tongue seemed to leave a strange sensation behind it, different to the usual tingle it gave Tony. This was like his tongue left a trail of popping candy in Tony's mouth. Tony left out a deep breath from his nose. "Mmmm, magic?" Loki smiled then leant back in for the kiss. "What could possible turn on a God?" Loki could barely make out the words through the moaning. He chuckled  
"You of course… And fire, it is so free and unpredictable, like you…" Tony broke the kiss to stop and look at Loki's face properly, trying to read him. "Tattoos. Brains. Facial hair. Arc reactors. Shiny metal suits. Did I mention you?" Tony had one of those moments when he felt he was about to explode with all the love he felt towards Loki at that moment and resolved it with a kiss.  
"You want me to get a tattoo?" Loki didn't reply with anything but a smile. Tony could feel a tingle on his neck as a beautiful script appeared on his skin. Loki had just tattooed his name onto his lovers neck and was now kissing the spot to get some further moans from Tony.  
Tony's hand scrambled for the draw handle beside his bed, opening it to produce a nearly empty tube of lube which he then squirted onto his hands. Loki gasped as his fully erected length was coated in the cold substance and massaged with rough hands. Tony smiled and wiped his hands on the sheets before moving then up tangle in Loki's hair, pulling him down for a kiss.  
The two main were now fairly experienced with each other and Loki managed to pull Tony's legs around his waist and enter his lover all in one fluid movement without breaking the kiss. Both men let out a loud cry into each other's mouths at the sensation. One Loki's hands held Tony's thigh to his waist as the other snaked behind his back, pulling his torso closer to him and he tried to find a steady rhythm. "URGH!" Loki began to quicken his pace. "One over X will near zero until URGH! Until it reaches infint-UGGGRH! Infin- Infinity without AAURH! without ever reaching MMH! Reaching zero. UURGH!"  
"What are you-"  
"SHUT UP LOKI. UUUURRGH!" They were both breathing increasingly heavily now. "Because you can't UHMM! Because you can't UHMMF! Can't divide by UMMMH! Can't divide by AAAH! Divide by.. HNNNG! Ahh… ZERO!" Tony let out a final cry at his release. Loki thrust into him twice more before his own release and collapsed on top of a hot, panting Tony. "God I love you."  
Loki rolled to the side and put an arm around Tony, pulling him closer. They shared a sloppy kiss before Loki spoke. "What was that?"  
"You got to tattoo my neck…" Loki smiled and Tony pulled in closer.  
"I love you Tony. You have no idea."  
"I think I do."


	15. I'll call the four

**Double update today. LUCKY YOU! And triple-lucky-you if you're following my Broki fic cause that got an update today too. We're up to 5 chapters on that, and thy're short, but this is my priority fic so...**

**I am loving where this is going. I'm trying to keep some action and plot and crap in here among the fluff. it's gonna get so fluffy you're gonna die! (Excuse that)**

**Sorry about any grammar mistakes, I'm not thinking right at the moment, ill.**

**hope you REALLY_ FREAKING_ LOVED the last chapter. I had to give you a little M+ rating cause you deserve it and reviews and stuff. **

**Okay, so beware FLUFF!**

* * *

"We don't have Mjolnir. Thor is on Asgard. Just hand over Tony."

_Captain Rogers, we don't negotiate with terrorists._

"Someone shut Fury up" It was Clint, calling over the radio.

_Agent Barton, may I remind you who you work for?_

"I want Mjolnir. You can't have him without it. You better call in your other agents"

"How can we be sure you're not bluffing" The voice belonged to Natasha. There was a chuckle followed by Doom's voice once again.

"See for yourself." Doom walked back into the depths of the building and returned holding a disgruntled Tony by the sleeve. Doom nudged him until he spoke through bloody, swollen lips.

"Clint, shoot me. You can't give them Mjolnir and I can't do this anymore." Tony whimpered then winked at Natasha.

"CLINT" she screamed into her mic. In that moment an arrow passed Steve Natasha and Bruce shooting to where Tony stood. Tony sidestepped pulling Doom into the way of the incoming arrow. Sparks flew and the Doombot fell to the floor. Tony pulled off it's mask to reveal the mechanics behind.

Steve ran towards Tony to help him stand, a tear in his eye and Tony shrugged Bruce off as he tried to treat his injuries.

It wasn't Doom, it was a Doombot. So where was doom. As their eyes scanned the room, Natasha called for backup.

_We'll have as many agents as we can there in a moment Agent Romanoff._

There was that generic evil-super-villain laughter in the background.

"Director, we're going to need Reed over here. He might take another of us captive. If he got Stark…"

_I'll call the Four._

The cackle filled the room once again. This time Steve caught the glimpse of a shadow and threw his shield at it. The echo of the laugh faded to nothing.

The silence was eerie.

Bruce heard the soft pad of feet behind him and turned to see what must have been all of HQ. If they got Doom now, this would get _so_ much easier.

For Natasha, the sight of everyone there brought worry and suspicion. Why would Doom stay around if he knew they were all here? Unless it was a diversion. But Clint had already killed the Doombot. Still. Something wasn't right, she could_ smell it._

* * *

Tony and Loki shared a shower, except they weren't really showering. They let the water cascade down their backs as they embraced, simply staring at each other, just glad the other was there with them.

"Hey Loki, where is everyone? We've been back hours and we haven't been disturbed."

"_They think you're dead, remember? You were."_ Loki struggled to complete his sentence. Tony pulled him closer.

"Well I'm here now. You don't get rid of Tony Stark that easy." He kissed away a tear escaping the corner of Loki's eye.

"_Maybe they're out on a mission"_

"Maybe we should help out." Loki show him a dangerous look. "What's wrong with being the good guy?" Loki pinned Tony against the tiled wall, a hungry look on his face. Loki was in evil-villain-predator mode. Loki growled and bit at Tony's bottom lip. He raised an eyebrow at Tony. "Okay okay, so maybe I kinda like you being evil and all. But please let me tell them about us when they get back. I want to show you off." Loki growled. " Thank you." Tony gave one of his most dazzling smiles. "We've got a little while until they'll be back." He nodded down to his o throbbing hard-on. Loki growled again and Tony attempted a purr before wrapping his arms round the God's neck ad felt his thighs pulled around Loki's waist.

An hour later they sat at the breakfast bar. Loki wore only a pair of black jeans and a belt with Tony's Metallica belt buckle. Tony wore a pair of boxer-shorts. If not for the amount of sex they had already had in the past 24 hours Tony would have found it hard to keep his hands off of Loki. Actually, he still found it pretty hard and constantly found himself stopping to give Loki a back rub, to spontaneously start making out with him, or to just stoke him.

Loki had made each of them an omelette. He also made him and Tony some tea which was refused and replaced by coffee Jarvis had made for them.

"Do you feel like helping me with suit upgrades? I think I'm a little behind. You know, from being dead and all.." Tony hadn't realised this would strike a nerve and reached to put a hand of the shoulder of a shaking Loki. This seemed to soothe him and Tony continued on. "I was thinking of making it space-worthy." This stopped the shaking all together and Loki got up to follow him to the lab. "I bet I've got a ton of papers to sign as well. Pepper's gonna have a field day." He remarked as he held the lab door open for Loki.

"_I wish you wouldn't take of it so offhandedly. I was going to have to arrange your funeral Tony. I bet the others already held you one. I didn't go, obviously. I wonder if Thor did." _As Loki spoke it was if he wasn't really there, like his mind was elsewhere. Tony tried to comfort him with a hug, but he didn't know quite what Loki had been through. He tried to imagine their roles reversed. He couldn't think of how he'd feel if anything had happened to Loki.

As he pulled him into an embrace he could feel the pain building up inside him. He hated himself for doing this to Loki.

"I'm sorry" He whispered , tucking Loki's head beneath his chin. "I'm _so _sorry." Loki sobbed into Tony's chest a while before pulling back.

"_JARVIS, Pull up the designs for the mark VIII._" He smiled forcing the tears away. He was just glad Tony was here. Crying wasn't going to change anything. Tony was here now, it's all okay.

Tony followed Loki to the designs and they began manipulating the image. This would be easier with Loki, he was good with the coding. Plus, it allowed Tony to stare at him a little from through the hologram. "We can go out for dinner later. We still haven't had a first date." Loki nodded without looking up from a complicated bit of code, rearranging equations. Tony looked down to his own work, only occasionally stealing a glance at the God, a small smug smile on his face.

* * *

**Fluffy huh? it's gonna get worse.**

**REVIEWS!**


	16. Something of mine Doctor

**Triple updates! This is only a little one, but it is still eventfull... kind of. I didn't want to start chapter 17 with this, so I just kind of put this in to 'weld' them together. HEY LOOK! a metaphor!**

**So, triple update, what can I say, I just love you all to much. THis is the last one today. simply because I'm not sure I can spell quadrouple. or is it quadriple? anyway... updates. Little of the promised fluff here though guys. infact none. Enjoy it's absence while it lasts...**

* * *

_Sir, the Tesseract has been taken from S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters._

Loki and Tony's heads both snapped up from their work in unison, their expressions in mirrored shock. They shared a glance for a moment before they both stood up.

"Jarvis, ready my suit."

_Already done sir._

As Tony suited up, Loki's armour materialised around him. He decided to keep Tony's belt, it suited the outfit well. Iron man came to stand before Loki. He nodded once at The God and watched as Loki took both his hands and they were gone, materialising again in a lab Tony recognised as the on at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. Loki took Tony's hand and led him past the container that once held the Tesseract and through a door which had been recently blown open.

Loki was running down a series of corridors leading off one another. He had been in this labyrinth before, he knew his way. They ran down them all until they saw a shadow round the corner of the next one. Footprints were coming towards them. Tony panicked and Loki pulled him through a nearby door, a small supplies cupboard barely big enough for the two of them to fit.

Loki placed a finger to Tony's lips and pulled him close. Tony moved as if to protest and Loki pressed their lips together. They waited like this until the footsteps passed them.

"_I had to shut you up." _Loki explained. _"Now you have to do as I say._" Loki looked at Tony sternly. "_Tony, I need you to stay here. You need to promise me that whatever you see or hear, you will not come out, you will not make a noise, you will not _move_." _Loki urged. He shook Tony to make sure he was looking him in the eyes. "If I don't come back, I need you to call the Avengers. Tony I need you to promise me." Tony just stared at him blankly. "_Tony promise me_." He pleaded in a hushed whisper. He shook Tony and he nodded.

Loki kissed Tony urgently again. _"Let no one know you're here."_ He said as he slipped out the Door. Tony stood paralysed as he listed to Loki's footsteps leave him. He bit his lip and pulled his eyes tightly shut, praying to a god he didn't believe in that Loki was going to be okay and wondering why he didn't stop him from leaving him here, why he didn't follow him.

"_You're going the wrong way Victor."_ Loki's voice was even. Doom turned and smiled at the interrupting party.

"Do enlighten me Loki." The God pointed behind him and watched as Doom gave a courteous smile and returned the way he came. Just as his back was turned, Loki pounced. He sat straddling the Doom, looking down at him with a scowl.

"_But first… I believe you have something of mine Doctor." _Loki took the Tesseract from Doom and vanished it into the air.

"But Loki, I have that pet of yours. Don't you want him?" Doom suppressed a smirk. Badly.

"_Oh you mean Tony?" _Doom nodded warily. This was met with a punch square in the face. Blood streamed from Doom's broken nose. Loki stood and returned to the cupboard.

"_I'm sorry Tony, It was just a precaution. I feared I may be ambushed by Doombots, but it appears the Doctor knew less than I gave him credit for. We may leave now." Loki took Tony's hands again._

"_What about the other's?" Loki sighed and they disappeared once again._

* * *

**WAHOO! Review for a triple. Comeon, tripple updates mean at least one review is mandatory!**


	17. Yes

**As promised, 90% fluff, and a happy ending for this chapter.**

**I think we may be nearing the end... I may have to find another plot from somewhere. If I do, then this is going to change one hell of a lot. and i LOVE YOU ALL for you reviews. You guys maketh me smile. prithee more, prithee more!**

**Also, sorry for some pretty heavy dialogue.**

* * *

"Reed, Nick Fury's on the video feed. Wants to talk to you about something."

"Thanks Jonny. Hey, come with me, it's probably for you too."

"Okay buddy." Jonny called and followed his team mate back into the lounge. "Damn guy interrupted the movie." Reed sat on of the edge of the sofa next to Jonny. As Fury began to speak Ben and Susan joined them, Sue sat beside Reed taking his hand and Ben moved to take the large armchair

"As you are aware, Dr. Doom took Tony Stark as hostage. We have him back, but we have Doom surrounded in a building. Our agents called for back-up and we believe you could be of assistance. You four were asked for specifically." Fury finished.

"Well… we certainly are experts on Victor. Send us the coordinates and we'll suit up." Reed stood and left for the suit room.

"Hey hey hey." Jonny held his hands up in protest. "It's my day off, and I don't see what this has got to do with me. This is your problem."

"Jonny, how can you say that? Anyway I'm sure you'll have fun. I think you'll get on with Stark." She said with a smile and turned to join Reed in the suit room. As she left the video feed cut out.

"Hey, Ben, maybe you and the Hulk can hang out?" Jonny mocked and ducked. The thing punched the space where Jonny's head had been.

"Suit up kid." Ben left for the elevator, leaving Jonny to join the others in the suit room.

* * *

Loki and Tony appeared on a rooftop. From here they could see the building S.H.I.E.L.D had surrounded. Tony walked closer to the edge to take a look.

"TONY! Natasha said you were still in there with her. Wait… you're not beat up at all…" Tony hadn't noticed Clint lying on the floor. Of course, this would be his vantage point.

"What? I was never in there. We were just at HQ stopping Doom..?" Tony didn't even bother to try and hide the confusion in his voice.

"_It appears Dr. Doom has outsmarted you all… again."_

"What the FUCK is _he _doing here?" Clint screeched at Tony.

"Didn't you all guess after Thor killed me that we were… uh…" Clint looked confused at Tony's words.

"_He has made a _Tony-bot_. That is not the real Stark down there, nor is it the real Doom."_

"We killed the Doombot you idiot. And how do I even know this is the real Stark?" Tony slapped Clint across the face, leaving his cheeks a bright red. "HEY!"

Loki was gone.

"Hey, where'd he go?"

"You're such an idiot Clint. He's gone to save their fucking lives! And of course I'm the real Tony, I'm in a suit aren't I?" He was furious.

"But… It's Loki." Clint's words stung Tony.

"Clint just shut up." They stood I silence for a moment until Loki returned. He carried three heads, two Doom-bot heads and a Tony-bot one.

"_Believe me now?"_ Loki hissed, throwing them at Clint's feet. _"Tony. I'm sorry."_ And Loki was gone again.

"SHIT" Tony cursed. "LOKI! You come back here! LOKI!" Tony sat and pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them.

_Clint, Loki was here. It was a Doombot. Loki killed it. And Tony, he killed him too. Only… It wasn't Tony…_

"No. Tony's here. He's alive and it's the real him. Loki was here too but… I don't know just get your arses up here." Clint spoke to Steve through his headset.

* * *

"So, you called us over here for a not-actually-Doom? Did you not suspect-"

"We saw the real Doom." Tony interjected. It was the first he spoke since Loki had left. "He was at HQ. We saw him after he took the Tesseract."

"_We?_"

"Yeah. Me and Loki."

"The bad guy."

"YES the FUCKING BAD GUY!" Tony sighed. "He brought me back."

"Okay, so NOW I'm confused."

"You're supposed to be mister _fucking_ fantastic. You're supposed to know this shit." Tony got up and left.

* * *

"Loki." Tony called. "Loki are you there." His voice was soft, solemn. Loki stood out from the shadows.

"_You didn't think I'd forget our dinner date would you?" _Loki stepped forward and greeted Tony with a kiss.

"Why don't you get ready. I'll just be a moment." Tony left Loki and took the elevator up to the roof.

* * *

"HEIMDALL" Tony called. "I need to speak with the Allfather." There was a flash of light and Odin was there.

"It's been a long time since I've visited Midgard, but I sense this is important. I didn't expect Loki to let you stay in Asgard you know."

"I figured. He does what he wants." Odin chucked at Tony's comment. "There's just one favour I ask of you Allfather…"

"I'm listening..."

* * *

"_Stark, I am ready."_ Loki wore a perfectly fitted black suit and his shirt was a dark green. Loki wore a long, this green scarf adorned with intricate patterns. His hair was set in it's usual way. Loki looked positively stunning.

"WOAH"

"_Tony, are you not changing?"_ Tony still wore his suit, Loki knew underneath he wore nothing but a pair of boxers and socks.

"One moment." He replied.

Tony returned in a dark blue patterned waistcoat, a while shirt, a dark blue tie (which seemed to be done in some weird knot making it look a little like a cravat) black suit-trousers and a long dark coat. He had his hair in it's usual messy array.

_"Did you remember to change your socks?"_ Loki asked, his usual smirk in place. Tony rolled his eyes.  
"Shall we go then?" he asked, offering Loki his arm. Loki picked up his walking cane from the wall with a smirk and took the arm. "Now I wish I had a pipe" Tony Joked and pulled the God round to face him. Their lips came crashing together in the some satisfying way imaginable.

"_Where?_"

"Oh, just this little place I know of…" He said with a smirk of his own.

Tony led them to a long black car. Happy wasn't driving them, it was someone else. "I would take us, but dead people don't have licences. Plus, having a driver leaves my hands free." Tony's left hand found itself on Loki's knee.

"_Tony"_ Loki warned. Tony held his hands up in defence.

"Okay okay!" He said, slipping his hand back onto Loki's knee with a smile.

Within twenty minutes they were being led to their table. While Loki scanned the menu, Tony reached and took his hand from across the table. They shared a moment in each other's eyes

"_I think I'll have the poached pears to start."_

"Loki… you have no idea how much I love you." Loki paused.

"_I think I do."_

"I can't believe you've never eaten lobster before."

"_It resembles someone I know."_

"Really"

"_And I'm a sucker for things with read armour. On their backs."_

"You mean like me?"

"_No, the other person I know with red armour."_

"Thor?"

"_No, Thor had silver armour. It's his cape that is red."_

"Oh. So it _is_ me?"

"_Tony."_ Loki sighed. Mockingly, a playful smile forming on his lips.

"And you have no desire to 'eat me up'?"

"_Well… I suppose if you put it like that…" _Loki took a bite.

"well?" Tony asked, encouragingly.

"_I like it."_

"I knew you would." Tony beamed. "I think it's time for desert.

After leaving a generous tip, Tony led Loki through a staff-only door and took him up to the roof. Tony took Loki's hand in his. "Loki, look up." Loki hesitated a while, uncertain. He didn't want to look away from his lover. Tony nodded encouragement, but didn't take his eyes off Loki. He wanted to read his expression. Loki looked up.

In the sky was a green aurora, not unsimilar to what the midgardians know as the northern/southern lights, only this was not just an aurora. These were words. Emblazoned on the sky were the three words Loki most desired to see.

Tony echoed the words written on the sky. "Marry me Loki."

The God breathed in and then lowered his gaze to meet Tony's. Tony fell to one knee, something he and promised himself he'd never do. "Loki… Marry me." Tony's eyes were glued to Loki's. "Please?" Loki smirked and pulled Tony back up to his feet. His grin grew to cover his entire face as he pulled Tony close. After a while he shifted to hold him at arm's length.

"_YES"_

They shared a perfect kiss on top of that roof. The two of them together in silhouette in front of Tony's message on the sky.

This was what Tony planned. Loki needed to feel special, like the movies. That's why he had to get Odin's help. Loki deserved perfection, and if Tony had anything to do with it, that's exactly what he was going to get.

* * *

**There was that happy chapter ending I promised.**

**Still hungry for more review guys...**


	18. You're my cliché

**Triple updates yesterday, doubles today (And today's have been fairly decent lengths.) I think you guy's are being spoiled...**

**More fluff, but a bit of stuff in the middle. I felt like i needed to punish Thor, but Tony would never let Loki kill him, so I thought of what might not be physically painful, but might be worse than death to Thor... oops, sorry spoilers. I'll stop with the teasing now. Here you go...**

* * *

"Yup, and I've got a whole load more clichés where that came from."

"_I loved it. Thank you Tony."_

"Sorry I didn't get a ring. I thought we could pick some out together."

"_Can we go dancing?"_

"What?"

"_Dancing Tony. It's when y-"_

"I know what dancing is Loki. I'm just a little surprised is all… I don't know-" Loki grabbed his hand and pulled him down the fire escape. "Oh, I remember… you do what you want." Loki smirked. "At least let me pick the place?"

They ended up in a crowded club. The queue was a quarter of a mile long, but Tony being Tony just walked past the bouncer slipping him a wad of cash. Loki pretended not to notice. This was _their_ night. When Loki said _dancing_ he didn't expect what he saw. This was foreplay to music, not dancing. There were people grinding, making out, rubbing against each other.

"_Uh… Tony?"_

"Yeah babe?"

"_what is_ that?_"_

"What is what?"

"_THAT." _Loki pointed to a half naked woman grinding herself up against some guy to the music.

"They're only dancing."

"That_ is how you dance on Midgard?"_ Tony nodded.

"But you can dance however you like." With that Loki spun Tony onto the dance floor, knocking a few people out of the way. Loki pulled Tony tight to his chest. "I think I'm going to like this." Tony chuckled.

It turned out Loki was a fantastic dancer, and it didn't matter that Tony wasn't. He didn't have to be. Loki span him around so that Tony had very little control. "Loki? Can we try some of the human dancing now? I'm getting a little dizzy and I'm not even drunk yet." Loki's eyebrows raised in response and he pulled Tony close to him again.

"_If you insist."_

Their 'dancing' didn't last long before they were practically dry-fucking standing up. Tony seemed to forget anyone else around him as he pulled Loki down into a full frontal make-out session, only breaking to look into his lover's _no Fiancé's _emerald eyes lustily. Tony's hands began to slip below Loki's hips and Loki gripped Tony's hair tighter, his other hand still around Tony's waist. They were interrupted only by a finger tapping impatiently on Tony's shoulder.

"Hey, fellas! Hey, this is no gay bar. Get your hands off each other or get out." Loki moved his arm to drape his hand over the man's face. This just pissed him off. He aimed a punch at Tony's head but Loki was too quick. He had spun Tony behind him and was hissing in the man's face.

"Hey, Loki honey. It's okay. We don't need the Avengers calling out right now do we?" Loki stopped his hissing but didn't draw back. His face was inches from the man's.

"Hey, just take you boyfriend home. You people aren't welcome here." Loki winked and a moment later the music stopped as a scream came from in front of him. The man was on the floor writhing in pain. Tony looked shocked.

"Loki, it's okay, we'll just leave. We can't let this fucker spoil our night okay. Loki. Loki look at me." Loki turned to face Tony. His eyes were full of rage but Tony's hand on his shoulder seemed to calm him. The man's cries stopped.

"_God I love you."_

"I know you do. Now get that ass in the car so I can unload a huge can of cliché's on it."

"_Is that all you're going to do to it?" _Loki sounded in mock disappointment. Tony grabbed Loki's arse. As much for their company as for himself.

"We'll see how much control I have…" Tony winked.

A few moments after they were out the door and in Tony's car the music returned. _"I'm going to kill that guy. I am a GOD."_

"Okay, but wait for tomorrow yeah? I want tonight to stay this perfect." Tony leaned over to kiss his new fiancé.

"_So, what do we do now?"_

"We could break into an ice rink?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "Well… I could really use a drink." Loki's other eyebrow raised. "Don't worry, this is a really exclusive place I know. Only for big hot-shots like me. They don't ask any questions there. No rules, no press." Loki relaxed a little and pulled Tony's head onto his shoulder. "Normally I'd say something pathetically cheesy, but I don't think I need to." Tony confessed. He felt the got chuckle beneath him.

"_You just did"_ He said before lowering a kiss onto Tony's forehead.

This was your typical southern bar. Only in New York.

Tony took a seat and ordered a scotch and a white Russian. He figured that was more Loki's thing. Apparently not. _"You want us to get married and you don't even know what to order me?"_

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry. I've never been drinking with a God before. Except Thor, but that doesn't count." This slight jab at Thor seemed to force Loki to forgive Tony's insolence.

"_One Mojito for me Bartender."_ Loki called. Tony looked impressed. _"What?"_

"You know what one is." Loki snorted,

"_I have been to Midgard before remember. A wise person remembers never to try and take over a planet before first sampling the liquor to insure it's sufficiency." _

"A man after my own heart"

"_Exactly"_

"I've been thinking. For the past three seconds."

"_Mmmm"_ Loki sipped his drink gingerly.

"What if I make a shit-ton of robots and invite them to our wedding?"

"_No."_

"'_Dummy'_ and '_you_' can come thought right."

"_I guess"_

"And Jarvis of course."

"_He can be the one to marry us then."_

"PERFECT! I knew I loved you for a reason" Tony beamed. "And what about Thor?"

"_Absolutely not." _Loki rose from his stool

"Loki. He's my friend too."

"_Are you forgetting that he ACTUALLY KILLED YOU?"_

"And I'm fine. I can totally see where he was coming from."

"_Absolutely NOT."_

"Loki… We can have some fun with this." Tony winked and watched as Loki sat back down.

"_I'm listening." _Tony smiled,

"He wears a dress," Loki looked unimpressed. "And we take the pictures to Asgard. I can get some really huge ones printed. If you can magic them into peoples rooms or something…" Loki smiled,

"_Humiliate him… In front of the entire kingdom. This is better than killing him, He'll actually _wish_ he was dead."_ That laugh that erupted from Loki caused Tony to smile. It wasn't an evil laugh, just one of mischief. A laugh he had missed. Tony began to laugh too.

"Loki… Loki…" Tony managed to choke out between bursts of laughter, he was crying now. "Loki… He can be-" The laughter over took him again. "He can be-" And again "Maid of honour." Tony was crying again, but Loki stopped.

"_What is this 'Maid of honour' Thor is not worthy of this… Honour." _Loki stood again and Tony just laughed, trying desperately to stop.

"No, no. It's like head-bridesmaid. Only-" He really could _not_ control his laughter. "only he'll except because he wont know what it is. He'll think honour and… HAHAHA Thor in a DRESS!" Loki had the power to turn Tony into his drunken-self without a drop of scotch having to pass his lips. Tony was, however, on his third. Loki sat down.

"_Urgh! Now I'm just imagining his arms all sticking out of a pink frilly thing."_ Tony snorted. _"But Tony, he'd be _your_ bride's maid of course, you being the _bride_." _He taunted. Tony's face turned red.

"NO! Just NO!" Loki laughed,

"_Well it certainly won't be _me._ On both Asgard and Jotenheim, there aren't usually same sex marriages."_

"Well that doesn't matter Loki. This is you home now. Although… It's not usually like that here either, but they just passed a law. Anyway, we can both be Grooms, both have best men, and we can share Thor. How about that?"

"_Well that all sounds delightful, only I don't think I have a best man."_

"What about Sleipnir?" Loki left his seat and at the same moment was standing with his arms around Tony.

"_Thank you."_ He whispered into Tony's chest.

"Hey, no. Of course he must be, he's your son."

"_I love you Tony."_

"Thank God."

"_You mean me?"_

"Thank anyone who'll listen. And all of those who don't"

"_There's another one of those clichés you were telling me about."_

"Honey, I _am_ a cliché."

"_You're _my _cliché."_

"See. Now I'm rubbing off on you." Loki smiled.

Loki carried a drunken Tony into the room and lay him gently on the bed. "Aren't you supposed to do this _after _we're married?" Loki removed the remainder of Tony's clothes. The little that was left from Tony's little 'strip-tease' as he'd called it in the bar. "Aren't you only supposed to do _this_ after we're married too?" Tony raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you supposed to be royalty or something?"

"_I am, but I gave up on that. I only reserve a certain 'standard' until I marry."_

"Oh?"

"_There are certain things my magic _really_ enables me to do… More that before. Only it will be bound until the vow is made." _Loki began to remove his clothes.

"Let's go to Vegas. I want to marry you now."

"_Go to sleep Tony. You must wait if you want to see Thor in that dress. He will probably even believe that it is everyday migration wear you know." _Loki slipped in beside Tony and pulled the covers right up. Tony chuckled.

"I want to have your children Loki. Right now. I want to feel the joys of giving birth."

"_You're drunk Tony."_

"A Tony 2.0" Loki laughed. "New, improved and _God like."_ Tony added some jazz hands for effect. "Nah, that was already involved in the original.

"_Sleep"_ Tony curled up by Loki's chest and felt an arm pull him closer.

"Gnight."

"_Good night." _Tony was already snoring. As Loki drifted off to sleep, all Loki could think of how nice it would be to have another Sleipnir, only with Tony, and… not a Horse. But Tony was drunk. He couldn't mean it. Could he?

* * *

**And thank you for all the smiles. Please review this one. I really wan't to know how this fluff is going down. DO you wan't more action instead, more smutty wutty, or is the fluff good? **

**More plots and explanations next chapter I promise. Although I recently watched the new spiderman and I'm not thinking about that line at the end about how the best promises are the noes you can't keep.**

**_Sorry... needed that Tony2.0 in there. Thought it was a very Tony thing to say...  
_**


	19. More than twice that as before

**Slightly shorter chapter here.**

**I realised that I failed to tell you that I am now putting all of Loki's dialogue in italics. I did it quite a while ago, but I never said. I thought it would be easier with dialogue...**

**Also, Jarvis now speaks in italics without quote marks. And if Fury is over the radio then it is the same as Jarv. He'ss speak normally if he's actuallt there though. is that confusing? sorry.**

* * *

Loki woke in a panic. He stood and ran from the room. He was greeted by confused looks from the Avengers when he entered the lounge in nothing but his pyjama trousers. It was thankful he was clothed at all.

"Hey!" Natasha had her gun on him. "What are you doing here? Why were you just in Tony's room?" Loki ignored her and carried on running towards the elevator. _Down, down down._ Loki wasn't thinking, he could have just teleported there, but not while he was moving. How could he be so careless as to sleep? Doom was on the loose and had a whole load of motive to taking and Killing Tony. How could he be such a dunce? Loki ran through the doors as soon as they opened. _Please just be down here. Please be here you fucking idiot._

Loki breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Tony lying beneath a particularly shiny blue mustang with white racing stripes. It's licence plate read 'STARK 03' How very Tony. _"J.A.R.V.I.S, kindly turn off the music so that Mr Stark and I can have a little chat."_ The God asked, full of sarcasm. As the heavy music stopped, Tony turned round.

"Oh hey. I told Jarv to tell me when you woke up, but I must have not heard him." He slid back under the car. "Come in. I'll just be a sec gorgeous." Loki strode over by the car. Tony was finished and standing beside him in under a minute.

"_If we're going to do this, we need to have some rules."_ Tony raised an eyebrow.

"You know I have issues with rules."

"_These ones are not negotiable. You follow them, or I cannot marry you Tony. I'm serious."_ Tony nodded. _"Every night we will fall asleep together and every morning we will wake up together. Especially when a sup villain is on the loose who desperately wants to kidnap you."_ Tony nodded again. He didn't realise that Loki would be so worried. He felt a sudden extra surge of Loki for the God.

"I'm sorry Loki." Tony pulled him into a tight embrace, covering him in oil, and rested his chin on top of Loki's head.

"_It's okay. You won't do it again."_

"What did Clint say when he saw you dressed like this?"

"_Nothing. I think he was a little lost for words." _Loki chuckled, a smirk returning to his lips.

"We're going to have to break the news sometime you know. They're not taking the hints."

"_And we haven't exactly been subtle. Is it that unbelievable?"_

"Yes." Tony smiled "I wouldn't know how to tell them. How about you silver tongue?"

"_Somehow I don't think they'd take too kindly to that."_

"Agreed. Maybe we could just _show _them."

"_What? You mean just start… In front of them?"_

"Well it is my house. And their faces…"

"_J.A.R.V.I.S?"_

_Yes Mr. Loki_

"_Kindly stark recording the Avengers."_

_Already done sir._

* * *

"Seriously, It's like I'm looking in a mirror, only to see myself I some kinky spandex."

"Jonny, be nice."

"Well I'm sorry Sue, but he could be my twin."

"Jonny, he's seventy years older than you, he's a nice guy, and I haven't heard him insult anyone once. I don't think he's your twin. Although, I must admit the resemblance is…"

"Uncanny?" Steve finished.

"Yeah"

Steve and Jonny were a foot away from each other, staring intently at the person in front of them. They could have been exact copies. "Maybe they're related Bruce suggested. I can check that out for you."

"No Bruce, he's from around here, I'm just a kid from Brooklyn. It's not possible." Steve collapsed onto the sofa. "It's just… weird. Even brothers don't look this alike. If he just had my hair…"

The door crashed open and a mess of Tony and Loki fell through. You couldn't tell where one finished and the other began. There were painful clashes of teeth and slightly violent, hungry kisses. They appeared to be attached at the mouth as Loki stumbled through the door backwards. Tony pushed him up against a bookshelf and they scrambled to remove each other's shirts (Loki had put one on to make it better for the show. Tony liked removing things). There was a lot of groaning and moaning of each other's names.

The avengers sitting around the coffee table looked positively stunned. Pepper was there too. "TONY" She cried. He just waved her off, his attention seemingly otherwise occupied. This was exactly the reaction Tony wanted and increased the volume and frequency of his moaning.

"What the hell Tony?"

"Loki, what sorcery is this?"

_Fuck_ Thor was there. Loki had to do this. Loki had to do this _now._

Loki snaked one hand into the back of Tony's pants and gave a tight squeeze. Tony let out a louder moan. Loki's other hand worked it's way to Tony's belt buckle, working it loose, his other hand still firmly on Tony's arse. Tony now had Loki's shirt completely off and began working on his own with one hand, the other pinning Loki to the bookshelf.

Loki managed to undo Tony's jeans, and Tony shimmied the down a little, then kicking them off. Tony cried in pleasure as Loki grabbed his hard-on and began to stroke it with quickening pace.

"UGH! GUYS! EWWW" Clint was covering his eyes and ears. Steve and Thor had their heads stuffed into cushions. Natasha just stood there wondering what to do, Sue, Reed and Bruce were leaving, and Jonny just stared.

"Myhnnggerrot"

"What Tony?"

"My house. Nnhhgur. My house, get out. Hurrrg. Mmmmm Or stay… urrhh If that turns you on… _AH Loki_."

"Someone call Fury."

"_NO_!" Tony released Loki and turned to face them. "NO. Jarv, disable their cells."

_Of course sir,_

"Loki is my guest."

"_Tony"_ Loki moaned.

"Loki is my guest and will remain under my protection. Not that he can't defend himself. Anyone who so much as _touches_ him without my permission, _Will be dead._ And that includes you Thor." They were shocked at the seriousness in Tony's voice.

"_Can we uh… finish up here Tony? _Slightly_ uncomfortable…"_

"Uh… yeah." Tony coughed. "Would you guy's mind…" Tony motioned towards the door, they all got the hint and left. "Sorry Loki"

"_It's fine, just _please._"_

Twenty minutes later they were curled up on the sofa watching the opening credits to a film Tony had chosen. "I love this. Best Christmas movie _ever_."

"_Tony, it's July."_

"So?" Loki watched as Bruce Willis jumped around the screen and shooting people. This was nice. Loki didn't even care to point out the obvious technical flaws in the film. The trajectory was all wrong, and blood didn't behave that way. "Loki, I was thinking we could go buy your engagement ring later. Maybe get our wedding bands too."

"_That sounds nice, but I was thinking of something else for our wedding rings. My mother- Thor's -_My_ mother, Frigga, said that the first of her sons to get married would have her ring. It holds great magic. She of course presumed it would be a female we would be marrying, so certain adjustments would have to be made… Unless you-"_

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Loki smiled.

"_I was also thinking that you need an engagement ring too, but… something special. If you are going to buy me a migration ring, then I am going to have to get you a Loki-ring."_ He said with a smirk.

"Loki, you have no idea how perfect you are." Tony kissed Loki's forehead. "Now shut up and watch the damn movie, there are another three after this."

"_I will stop talking when I please. Mortal."_ Loki smirked again, but didn't talk until the film was over.

"_I wonder if the others think we're still at it?"_

"Probably. You do have the stamina of a God."

"_This is true. But you are Tony Stark."_

"Also true."

"_I think I'm going to speak with mother now. I wasn't as nice as I could have been on Asgard. My mind was a little… preoccupied."_ Tony smirked.

"You're going to Asgard?"

"_No, I'll use a spell. A semi-solid clone of myself will visit. Please ensure that I am not interrupted. I should be no longer than two minutes. Time passes differently on Asgard."_

"Sure thing boss." Tony watched Loki's lips, mesmerized as he ciphered a spell until his eyes went blank and glazed over. Sure enough, in five minutes he was back. "Hello again." Loki opened his hand to reveal a ring. Two rings. They were coiled into each other.

"_Each ring gives the wearer a type of energy. Stronger than your electricity, almost as strong as magic. When the rings are together." Loki smiled. "They give an energy more than twice that as before, and energy greater than that of the Tesseract. When both the rings are together, one becomes immortal, they will be protected by the magnetic field of the energy."_

"I love you." Loki smiled and the rings vanished. Loki leant into a soft kiss. "Let's go get you that ring."

* * *

**Dialogue heavy, sorry. A lot of fluff.**

**Also, I had to have Jonny and Steve talking about Looking the same, simply because it's the same actor and my me-mind-strange-mind-me-mind-that-strange-is thought it would be funny.**

**Please be critical and please review.**

**Also, I'm not going Mpreg on y'all. Dont like it. AND IF ENGLISH BITCHES. -apologies.**


	20. I would like to see you bite an apple

**CHAPTER 20! VERY dialogue heavy. sorry. I was going to do a kind of green lantern engagement ring but DC and Marvel don't mix well. Was also thinking that cause the colour of Will is green (in DC) that Loki could be all Willy no Willie, no. (excuse that) Will-like, willfull? I dont know, but I'm not refering to a penis. Anyway... *cough* On with the frickin' story. *Claps hands***

* * *

_So Stark is sleeping with Loki? Now why don't I find that hard to believe? We knew he was a liability when we took him on, but I didn't expect this. I didn't even know he was _gay._ I thought he was with Pepper._

"He was. I mean- we _were_ together. And Tony was never gay. He was obsessed with _women._ Until he met Loki apparently." Pepper sighed and sat back down. Tony said he was _in love_. This was more than what Fury thought. Tony had _never_ said that before. Apart from to her. Pepper was quite hurt. She had always loved Tony, but he had said he only 'thought' he loved her and that he saw now how he loved Loki. Pepper didn't tell Fury any of this. She would speak to Tony first. She owed his that much at least.

"Well it's certainly not dull with Tony around. First he's dead, then he's not and Doom's got him held hostage, then he's dead again, then he's alive, and then he's fucking fucking an evil villain. _SOMEBODY_ invent a time machine and take be back to the forties already. Howard was ever like this." Rant over, Steve sat back down on the Sofa.

"Loki is not evil. He was misguided. And this is not new, it started a while ago. It was why I hammered your iron man, he had defiled my brother." Thor had started talking as soon as he entered the room. He had probably had Jarvis alert him every time someone insulted Loki or something.

_What, you knew about this Thor?_

"Yes. Although I thought you had guessed. I thought S.H.I.E.L.D had some sort of omnipresence?"

_We do, of sorts. Only Stark's technology and security is always just ahead of us. Every time we get through, he updates his server. Jarvis has our agents constantly working over time._

Thank you Director Fury.

_Yeah yeah, Don't mention it Jarvis._

"I don't see the problem here. So Stark's got himself a new buddy. Loki hasn't been destroying too much lately, surely this is a good thing?"

"Shut up Jonny. This is nothing to do with us."

"Sorry Sue, I just don't understand what their problem is." Jonny stood up "Now I'm gonna see where Stark keeps his pool tables." Sue followed him out the room, probably trying to stop him from breaking anything.

"So Fury." Clint asked "What are we going to do with them?"

_Well, Stark hasn't broken the law, but we have ways. For now, I think we should see how it goes. The human fire-cracker's right, Loki hasn't done anything in a while. I still don't trust him, but let's see what happens. Stark might have…_fixed_ him._

"My brother is not a _toy_."

* * *

" I like this one."

"_No"_

"Well how about emerald then?"

"_I am not a woman Stark."_

"Well we'll find a simple gold band, maybe with something set in instead of sticking out. Maybe have something engraved?"

"_Stark, this is stupid, I want to go home."_

"Oh no you don't. Let's try this one." Tony led them into another Jewellers. "Here, Harry Winston."

"_Am I supposed to know what that means?"_

"Absolutely not." Behind the counted was a man with greying hair, dressed in a very sharp suit.

"How may I help sir? Are you looking for something in particular?" Loki didn't like this man.

"Uh… yeah, I want an engagement ring. Gold, emeralds, diamonds kind of thing. Something to make his eyes pop and something really expensive." Loki looked up, averting his gaze from anywhere near Tony or the other strange man.

"I'll show you our male engagement rings sir." The man nodded and retrieved a velvet tray from behind the counter. He laid out the small collection. "Any you'd like to try on sir."

"_I'm leaving. Goodbye Tony." _Tony followed him out the door.

"Wait Loki, you didn't like them?"

"_I didn't like _him._ I'm going home, I'm tired."_

"Loki, wait."

"_No Tony."_ Tony followed him all the way back to the tower. _"I'm sorry, I'm just _really_ tired."_

"Okay" Tony kissed Loki's forehead and went down to the lab.

Tony sat down and Jarvis started him music on cue. Tony had an idea. He got out his welding gear and his spare arc reactor.

Loki lay awake on the bed upstairs, staring at the ceiling. When he was interrupted by Jarvis.

_Mr Loki sir, Mr Stark has requested you join him in the lab._

Loki sighed, but stood up and entered the elevator. He couldn't be bothered to use magic. Tony was standing the other side of the doors as they opened and Loki stepped out.

"I've solved our little ring problem." From behind Tony came dummy, a little box in his 'hand'. Tony took is and gave it to Loki, a little smug smile on my face. Loki opened it to find a strange metal ring. No gold, no diamonds. It gave a faint blue glow. "I call it Starkium. It's the element I made for my arc reactor. There's only a little bit in there, but enough for it to glow. The rest is titanium. It's made from my spare arc reactor. Now you can more literally carry my heart with you wherever you go." Loki hugged him.

"_Another one of your clichés. This is _perfect._ Really perfect."_

"Now I really expect my ring to be something special." Loki smiled and took Tony's left hand in both of his. When he removed them, a little green wisp of magic circled Tony's ring finger. As he watched, it solidified into a single silver band. There was a flash of bright white light and Tony felt a tingle all through his body. Tony had a questioning look on his face.

"_The soul ring. Another of Odin's stolen relics. It means as long as you wear it, your soul will be mildly connected to mine."_ Tony laughed. Loki looked hurt.

"No, no. It's just that now we've literally put our heart and soul into this relationship. We are so corny." Loki smiled and placed a soft kiss on Tony's warm lips.

"_Perfect."_ he whispered. Tony kissed him back with more urgency.

* * *

"Pepper!" Tony gasped. He was sitting on the desk with Loki straddling him. Thankfully they were both fully clothed.

"Tony." She seemed surprised to see Loki there with him. She should have asked Jarvis. "You're still here then?" She was referring to Loki who nodded.

"_Obviously."_

"Tony, could I have a word with you in private?"

"Uh…" Pepper could see he was ready to say no.

"_It's okay, I'm going."_ Loki stood up and gave Tony a quick kiss before leaving and smiling sweetly at Pepper as he passed. Once he was gone, Pepper spoke.

"So he's still here. Am I going to have to plan a wedding?" She joked, her words meant to harm. "Tony, this isn't sane. He's a monster. He killed Coulson. He's going to kill you. He's going to kill us all and take over the entire world. How can you be suck an idiot?"

"Actually, Pepper, I'm glad you said that."

"_What_?"

"You are going to have to plan a wedding. Something big, fantastic. I was thinking around Christmas because of the ice and the snow and the red and green and gold. Christmas is our colours. This is fantastic, I'm glad you're on board and you approve because I really was worried about that. I love you pepper." He kissed her quickly on the cheek as he rushed out the room leaving her standing paralyses in shock. His fast talking hadn't left for interjections. He knew he would have to speak to Pepper properly, but he wasn't feeling it right now. He felt horrible for her, but right now he really needed a drink. And Loki.

Pepper walked into the lounge where all the avengers had gathered. The four were playing pool in one of the other rooms in the house. She still had the same shocked look on her face, there hadn't been time for any emotions to sink in yet. "There are getting married. Tony and Loki are getting married. Tony-" She was unable to finish and had to sit down.

"_WHAT?_" Clint was laughing. "You can't be fucking serious?" He looked at Pepper blankly for a moment. "My God." He sat down.

"This is wonderful" Thor boomed, a giant grin stretched across his face.

"Is that even legal? I mean… they're both men." Steve wondered.

"Things have changed buddy. And technically Loki's a god." Bruce seemed unphased. Tony didn't surprise him, he had grown to just accept everything about him as he had done with him. He had given him a home, accepted the beast. Bruce couldn't repay that.

"They want to get married at Christmas, Something about red gold and green." Pepper squeaked.

"Ah yes. Colours of Loki and iron man are traditional for this festival. Jane told be about this." Thor chirped happily. "I must go congratulate them." And Thor left to find his brother.

"Have you all forgotten about Doom?"

"I think Loki killed him fro touching Loki"

"Oh"

* * *

"_Christmas? It's going to be like that film we saw."_

"But less death. We can keep the explosions though if you like. Actually no, we are definitely having explosions."

"_I need to tell Sleipnir. Will you do it with me?"_

"Of course."

"_Good. He'll be here later on today."_

"What?"

"_I knew you wouldn't mind."_ Loki smirked.

"You know… If you weren't so adorable…" Loki smiled and put an arm around Tony's waist.

"_Then I still don't think you'd be able to do anything about it."_ They were both shocked when Pepper walked in. Loki moved as if to leave, but she put up a hand to stop him.

"No, I want to talk to both of you." She spoke calmly and evenly. This was rehearsed. Tony sat on the bed and pulled Loki down to sit beside him. "I have decided to help you." Tony was shocked. He didn't have to talk to her after all. This was good. "You need me, and if you are serious about this, then you will have the best dam Christmas wedding ever. I want a pay rise and special benefits. I'll draw you up a contract. Natal- Natasha has agreed to help, she'll want a contract too."

"We want explosions" Tony added.

"We will have a meeting tomorrow."

"No. I hate meetings."

"I will get Jarvis to remind you." And she left. Just like that.

"_Well that was easy…"_

"Yeah." Tony snorted. "I wonder what she's up to…" Loki shut him up with a kiss and pulled him backwards onto the bed, covering him with kisses.

"_Perfect."_ Tony pulled him closer and kissed him gently. _"Sleipnir will be here in just a moment. Would you like some food?"_ Loki mumbled. Tony moaned.

"Couldn't he wait like… ten minutes." Loki chuckled and kissed his fiancé. _"_

_Omlette?"_ Tony nodded.

"I would like to see you bite an apple again."

"_What?"_

"Nothing."

* * *

**i don't know if HArry Winston actually exists, but the book...**

**And yes... He calls it Starkium**

**And the 'soul ring' actually exists, but it works differently.**  
**The 'mind' ring's what was powering Loki's scepter in the movie.**

**And Loki says 'perfect' a lot.**

**Chapter 20 was going to me a bit special, maybe a little smutty, but I just wasn't feeling it. (oo-er) It didn't really fit. and i had to end there. Like I say, the story writes me and not the other way round.**

**I finished My Broki fic cause I got bored. THis means I'm going to start another one. I write better if i have another for when I'm in between chapters so i dont get bored of THIS. Which i wont. Anyway, I want to do another avengers one with a pairing. Send me ideas/suggestions please. I want to DO THIS! WAHOO! And it helps if it's a pairing people like. Not that many Broki fics about...**


	21. Oh we are bad aren't we?

**Haven't been able to proof-read. Little time, plus there is fanfic having problems with wps files. Anyway, her's a chapter. The next one is where it gets a little fun and more weddingy-y. After the wedding, I think I'm going to put an end to this. Maybe do a sequel or a part2. I'm not sure. I just dont want to drag this out into something that is just there for the sake of being there and isn't really any good. **

**Do enjoy the following:**

* * *

They used one of the conference rooms for their meeting. Pepper was taking this seriously then. They sat at a long oval table. Tony liked round things. Pepper and Natasha sat at one end and Loki and Tony at the other. The two women looked collectively quite intimidating. "We need to talk venue, theme, dress code, invites and time and date. Everything that would go on the invites so we can get invites out. First we need a date." Loki sprung into wedding mode.

"I think Christmas eve would be most appropriate. Tony can pick the venue, but I will have to approve it. It also has to be somewhere where we can hook Jarvis up. Themes are stupid. Dress code is kind of obvious don't you think? But no blue and no pink or orange or yellow. This does not apply to Thor." tony smirked "it will start at 11 am -"and will run through midnight. It will not be boring so ye it is allowed to be that long. I will handle the invites." Loki stood up. I'm going to get a drink. Does anyone want anything?" pepper and Natasha looked shocked but both shook their heads. "suit yourselves."

"scotch please babe." Loki nodded and left the room. Pepper and Natasha were still shocked, although natasha didn't show it. "what can I say? He's a man who knows what he wants." pepper coughed, looking uncomfortable, Tasha looked discusted

"Stark, I don't want to know."

"after saving two world together, aren't we on a first name basis by now?"

Loki walked back in carrying two glasses of water and handed one to Tony. "is this water?"

"no, it's sleipnir's bodily fluids."

"ah, I see you've mastered the art of sarcasm."

"just drink it."

"yes mum." loki rolled his eyes and looked back to pepper, taking a sip from his glass.

"so what's next?"

* * *

Loki and tony had been instructed to write a lost of what they wanted as pepper and Tasha would sort the compromises. She had learnt however, that there were some things Loki would not budge on, and he wasn't above mind control to get what he wanted. Loki and Tony sat at the breakfast table with sleipnir. Tiny and Loki shared a slice of cheesecake. They were having a conversation about what would happen to the earths rotation if an object the size of a small car was to travel at fifty times the speed of light. Loki said that the earth would be pushed into a counter clockwise spin at increased speed. Tony argued that the equal and opposite force would knock earth completely out of orbit. Then Loki argued that they were bein hypothetical, an so they might be using some type of travel which moved by another means than exerting a force against the earth. Then the conversation turned into the ethic issues surrounding testing their theory. Sleipnir seemed to be following, but he didn't say anything. He ducked in the appropriate places when Loki waved his fork about when trying to explain things to tony.

The lounge was filled with a Thor and a Steve, they were watching Disney films in awe. They were both getting used to earth post wartime or just earth all together, and it was quite a bonding exercise.

Pepper and Natasha were in the prep room trying to discuss wedding plans. Clint stood there with them, waiting for Tasha to go one and train with him.

Bruce and Reed were in a lab, working on a cure for him and Ben.

Ben and sue were in the lab with them, chatting on a sofa tony had had brought down for Bruce.

Jonny and one of stark industries employees were in a hot tub he had found.

"Jarvis, who is right here?"

I am sorry sir, but I am only as intelligent as my creator.

"That would be me then." Loki explained, shoving his mouth full of cheesecake.

"meh, I'm not exactly a theoretical physicist. You'll have to ask a sheldon cooper there. I'm more of a do-er. I'm good with my hands." Loki rolled his eyes. "so Sleipnir, are there any lady horses on the horizon?" tony asked. "any caught your eye?" Loki snorted. "there are none in Asgard. There are only stallions in the royal stables."

"what about the not-royal ones?"

"what? Sleipnir is of royal blood. He couldn't marry anything less than a royal horse."

"what about you? I'm not royal."

"ah, but I." Loki had another piece of cheesecake. "Am a rebel." Loki winked.

"Sleipnir, have you seem beauty and the beast?" the horse shook his head. "Thor is just in there" Loki pointed to the lounge. "if you ask him, I'm sure he'll put it on for you. Tell him I recommend it." sleipnir neighed and trotted off happily. Tony turned his attention back to Loki. "so you're a rebel are you?" tony raised an eyebrow.

"well I'm marrying a mortal and a man, am living on Midgard. Oh and I tried to enslave humanity and all that, took over Asgard and I nearly enhialated an entire race."

"oh we are bad aren't we?"

"I wish you wouldn't encourage sleipnir to spend time with Thor. In fact I am more than a little uncomfortable with Thor living here."

"I can do something about that of you want."

"now if you did that, then we could hardly invite him to the wedding, he would suspect something."

"you do love a prank don't you?"

"does 'the god of mischief' mean nothing to you stark? I've had to work hard for that title."

"what do you say we have a little fun."

"I think I like the sound of that." Loki smirked and climbed up onto the breakfast bar. He crawled over to tony, nearly knocking him off the stool with his passionate kiss.

"wait wait, Loki. That's not what I meant." Loki positioned himself so he was straddling Tony with his back up against the counter top. He began kissing Tony again. "I meant we could do a little prank." Loki leaned back and smiled. He pressed one last kiss on Tony's lips and then pushed himself back up to sit on the counter, tony still sitting between his legs.

"I'm listening."

"hey, jarv. Send Clint a text from Natasha would you. Oh and to Steve."

What would you like the message to say sir?

* * *

"Steve, I can't believe you slept with her! I never did fall for your sweet, innocent, ninety year old vergin act."

"Clint, I am sure Steve did not mean to get between you and your woman" Thor was tryin to be te referee.

"Clint, I have never. I wouldn't." Steve raised his arms on defence. His phone beeped, and Clint grabbed it.

"it's from her..." Clint opened up the phone to read the message. "thank you for a good evening. There's even a wonky face. STEVE, WHY IS THERE A WINKY FACE?" just then Natasha walked in and Clint just stood at her with his mouth open. Then he stamped his foot and walked out. There was some snickering from behind the curtains.

"Jarvis, you filming red white and blue over here?"

Yes sir. Would you like me to make a new folder for his reaction videos?

"Jarvis" tony mocked an insulted tone. "I can't believe you think so lowly of me. Do it."

Of course sir.

Steve's face was bright red. Loki said something about a quote from a shakespeare play. He said it was like he had cut two eyeholes in a red petticoat and held it to his face. Shakespeare must have been writing about Steve at this precise moment.

"can you hear that?" Natasha asked, her eyes scanning the room. Tony covered Loki's mouth with his hand. They felt like two kids playin hide and seek.

"Natasha, I-" Steve cut himself off, unable to finish. It seemed that all of steves blood had risen to his cheeks, now his entire head was a lobster colour. Tony wouldn't be surprised if Steve wet himself right there. He would have felt guilty for Clint had it not been for that glimmer in Loki's eyes and that incredible, mischievous grin plastered across his face. Tony would just text Clint an explanation later along with the video of steve's face and he would be forgiven. He'd better keep Loki close just in case though.

Tony and Loki spent the rest of the day doing little pranks, mostly involving Steve and filming them all. Clint had forgiven tony after he had promised to print him a photo of steves face so he could put it on the wall.

At around noon, Loki had another idea. He sent Clint into Natasha's room to find the kinkiest underwear he could. Loki then had it magically appear in steves bed.

Loki and Tony then proceeded to put a bright red sock in with his white washing in the hope it would go pink. They also changed every pair of his boxers into ironman ones. (that was Loki's idea, tony didn't like the idea of being permanently attached to steve's arse.) Loki magically gave Steve an erection every time he passed Fury. (the faces of both of them here were Oscar-worthy) Tony stole Steve's clothes while he was in the shower (which resulted in him entering Thor's room with the shower curtain wrapped around his waist in search of some clothes). Tony also swapped clint's hair gel with tomato purée (particularly ingenious ad hilarious when Clint came to find Bruce, complaining that he had touched his head to put some gel on and it had come back bleeding.

Tony now had a full folder which he decided would make a nice wedding video.

They ended up on the sofa, tired and smiling. Thor had taken Sleipnir to new Mexico to meet Jane and it was just the two of them.

"Well Anthony, I never had you down for someone who enjoyed the prank."

"you should have seen me at school. I made this robot once, it shooed one of my teachers out of the classroom, telling her it was going to terminate her if she didn't let us leave early. Dad was pretty pissed." tony tool a swig of scotch from the bottle before Loki could prise it from his grip.

"I prefer the bigger ones though. Like turning the city into jelly. Or making odin's palace in Asgard into chocolate, or a bouncy castle or something." tony had recently inteoduced Loki to chocolate and now couldn't get him to stop eating it.

"it would melt"

"it would be magical"

"it could be at the wedding." tony suggested.

"I've decided." Loki took a swig of the scotch. "I'm having nothing to do with the wedding, par the invites, I'm going to let you decide on it ALL. One last bit of my trust I'm going to give you before we marry."

"you trust me to plan your wedding?" tony was shocked. "me? I couldn't organise a fun run, let alone a wedding. And YOUR wedding."

"a fun run?"

"never mind."

"so you'll do it? I have every faith in you to make it perfect. You know me better than I do. You'll give me what we want."

"okay." tony tried to distract Loki with a kiss while trying to take the bottle. Loki kisses him back but lifts the bottle high in the air. "but we'll pick Thor's dress out together."he added. Loki leant in to kiss him again, the bottle disappearing with magic to allow his to place his hand on the mortal's neck.

* * *

Tony took leave from the avengers and appointed a temporary replacement (pepper) at Stark industries for the next few months. Loki saw him only in the evenings, when he returned home every day with a grin big enough to rival a whale's. It wasn't until December came that Loki realised what his fiancé had been doing.

Instead of a wedding day, it appeared they would be having a wedding month. Tony had taken over the entirety of December, and the winter holiday that went with it.

Part of the ceiling of the stark industries foyer had been removed to accommodate for a HUGEASS Christmas tree. Baubles of green, red and gold covered the tree in wonderful colour. The tree was on a slightly raised circular platform which was now covered in gifts. Loki hadn't checked the labels, not could he be bothered to use magic, so he didn't know who thye were for.

The entire exterior of Stark tower was covered in a net of fairy lights, all white and twinkly like the stars he and Loki loved so much. The inside lights were given green and gold hues, making the white walls floors and ceilings appear the like colours.

Tony had changed the elevator music to 'Rudolph the red nose reindeer.' which Loki did NOT find amusing, and Tony had saved Jarvis' video of his reaction to his personal server. Loki didn't know that Tony's change of the elevator music had been a little more widespread than just the tower, and every person in manhattan now had the catchy Christmas tune in their head. Loki's favourite of Tony's changes had been the employee uniforms. Everyone working as stark industries had come to work on the first of September, came dressed as an elf, complete with a green coat, hat, curly slippers, red tights, cheeks, and pointy silicone ears. The exception of only the board members and Pepper.

Loki had thought this had been it, but was very proud of Tony the next time he stepped out of the tower for a stroll. He ended up at time square. He could get lost among the people and the tourists and just fade away. When he got there however, he was most surprised to see every screen showing an obviously photoshopped photo of a certain shield director, dressed in the same attire as the S.I employees had been. When Loki made it home, he realised every screen of every computer, television, phone, cinema had had the same picture locked onto its screen across the state, and nobody could work out how to take it off, because there was no computer to disable it with, they were all stuck with Fury's elvem face over them. Tony had also coppiced Fury's reaction to his private server (using Jarvis of course).

It wasnt until the twelfth of December that Tony took more than a few hours off...

* * *

**I've had to write this on my phone because my computer had some hate for me. My phone also thinks Tony's name is Toby, so apologies.**

**I need some reviews about now. I need to know how this is going. Next chapters should be about soon. I'm also going to change chapter titles and stuff...**


	22. December twelth

**Okay, DOUBLE UPDATES! you lucky mother fuckers! I really need to pee, so this will be quick.**

**The next few chapters( maybe all of them ) will be one day each. This might mean they are quite short or days may be missed, but this is how i will do it. should be more updates though. Okay, so I need to pee.**

* * *

"I'm not sure I made the right decision asking you to do this." Loki left a sad kiss on Tony's lips. "I haven't seen you." Tony pulled Loki closer into his arms.

"Are you jealous of our _Wedding_ my dear?"

""No," Another kiss found it's way onto Tony's lips. "I've just missed you." Loki's slightly parted mouth trailed over Tony's. "This better be worth it Stark. I need to be…" Loki's lips were almost touching Tony's ear. "…Fulfilled." His seductive whisper almost had Tony to his knees.

"Your wish is my command. I aim to please." And Loki was on the floor, Tony on top of him and pinning him down with a passionate kiss.

Loki's thumb slipped beneath the hem of Tony's jeans, pulling at them a little, a sensual shiver stretching from Loki's touch south. Loki tugged, nudging Tony's jeans down.

"No underwear?" Tony smirked.

"I thought it would be easier." Loki pulled his knees up and pushed Tony's jeans the rest of the way down with his feet. One of Loki's hands fumbled for Tony's rock of a member, already glistening with pre-cum. Loki's thumb traced tiny circles on it, the way that drove Tony mad and impatient. A wink from Loki and all their clothes were gone. Where, Tony didn't know, but he had little time to mourn for his favourite black Sabbath shirt before Loki had rolled him onto his back and was rocking their hips slowly together. Tony wanted more flesh on flesh, yearned for the God's touch. The hand in his hair, the other on his chest, resting next to the arc, illuminated in it's light.

Then Tony's legs were up, knees over Loki's shoulders. Despite Loki's previous comment, Tony was the one being ful_filled_. He smirked to himself before being rudely _(although pleasantly) _interrupted by Loki's tongue. Green wisps of smoke snaked around Tony's entrance, numbing and preparing him for what he anticipated so. Loki's member teased at Tony's hole, enough to cause an almost painful need and longing from Tony's chest. Seeing Tony's pain was enough for Loki, he didn't need to beg. Loki was just as impatient and with one blissful movement of the hips, he was in. The cries of both men equalling each other in pleasure. Loki began his steady rocking, Tony pulling him into a rewarding kiss, their mouths and hips both moving together in perfect unison, silent screams smothered by the other's mouths. "LokiLokiLoki" he mumbled. "_LOKI"_ Tony cried, Loki had replaced his hand on Tony's member, pleasuring him in a gentle sort of way, his soft hands squeezing every now and then, his thumb rubbing the head and around the tip, Tony seeing stars as Loki did.

Loki released at the same time as Tony did, allowing a soft groan and a moan of Tony's name pass his lips.

"Why do you have to be so perfect?" Loki panted, rolling to the side and pulling a sticky Tony as close and holding him there in his arms.

"I have a good team mate." Tony replied with a wink. Loki turned to face Tony and placed a hand above the arc, caressing the thing that kept the very heart of his fiancé beating.

"Do you still love me?" Loki asked, looking expectantly towards his lover. Tony looked offended.

"What? Of course I do. How can you say that?" Loki smiled at the reply.

"Good" He bit at Tony's earlobe playfully. "Good."

"You know I'm going to have to go in a couple hours. I've got a meeting. Had a bit of trouble getting us a wedding band." Tony whined.

"Oh." Loki sighed, the disappointment evident on his beautiful face. Tony pulled him closer, folding his arm around Loki's shoulder.

"You're gonna have the best Christmas _ever_." Tony enthused, trying to lighten the mood.

"And I have already decided what I am going to get you." That mischievous smirk returned itself to Loki's lips.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Definitely." And Loki pulled his partner in for one last sloppy kiss before his head was pulled onto Tony's chest to beckon sleep.

When Loki woke he was on the bed, beneath the covers. Tony was gone, but there was a note on his pillow beside Loki.

_I'm really sorry Babe, had that meeting. Had to do this, you'll love it when you see it. _

_I'll see you tonight. _

_Really sorry babe. _

_I had Jarvis make you pancakes, DUM-E should be in with them in a sec._

_I love you._

_-Tony_

Loki smiled when he read the end, with the little heart Tony had put next to his name. Loki smiled and put it back down. He sat up to wait for Tony's robot to come in bearing a silver platter stacked high with pancakes and syrup. Behind the stack lay a single red rose. _My Cliché _Loki thought as he shoved a fork-full of sticky pancake into his mouth, a small smile teasing at the sides of his mouth.

* * *

**SO? LIKE MY IDEA?**

**I need reviews. I thought I should reward you with a little smuttiy. THere hasn't been much. Just thik how far this has come from the first time when they woke in pool of blood ad a broken bed with the walls having practically fallen down.**

**Okay, really need to pee now.**

**REVIEWS DAMNIT! Also, I forgot to Italic Loki's dialogue.**

**And I might explain the worm chapter soon. I need to come up with an explination first. bubby .**


	23. December Sixteenth

"Sleipnir, what music do you think I need to add to this? I've got it down to 'welcome to the jungle' and 'high voltage'." Sleipnir shook his head. He breathed against the screen and a new song came up over the video. " 'What's my age again?' You're a GENIUS Sleipnir." Tony reached to put a hand on his soon-to-be step-son's neck. "An absolute genius…" Tony shook his head in disbelief.

"What else would you expect from my offspring?" Loki asked, walking into the room and standing behind Tony and leaning over his shoulder. Loki took a bit out of a crisp green apple, studying Tony's amazed face.

"I'm just editing our wedding video. You should see some of Steve's expressions. Me and Sleipnir here have been cracking up." As if on cue, Sleipnir let our a soft neigh in approval. Loki stroked his son's mane and handed him the rest of the apple.

Loki took his residence on Tony's lap and flopped an arm around his shoulder, Tony's arm taking it's place around Loki's waist, stopping him from falling off. They spent an hour playing with the videos, mixing in some old ones Tony had. Loki approved of the musical choice, and they were enjoying themselves, completely care free, until Pepper came in to whisk Tony away.

Loki and Sleipnir remained at the desk, more than a little bored.

When Tony came home, one of each pair of socks had mysteriously gone missing…

* * *

**Next one will be longer, promise. In fact, I've already written it. Okay, so it isn't any longer.**

**But the one after it is. I'll do a double update today to make up for it.**


	24. December Eighteenth

In the past week, there had been a number of changes in manhattan.

There had been a mysterious drought, Crime had dropped by 100 percent, the snow seemed to sparkle a little more than usual, there was not a single homeless person to be seen, any graffiti seemed to disappear, rubbish seemed to disappear too, and despite the cosy fire places, stark tower seemed to be nice and cool.

Loki had picked up his suit the day before. An impossibly dark, green jacket and trousers, a white shirt, and a black tie. Loki had even bought himself some silk boxers.

Loki had sent out the invites, a little box which when opened, released a puff of green smoke which arranged to form an entwined capital L and T. In the box, a note unfolded to read as the invite itself. The little silver box would turn to smoke and disperse, leaving just the little paper invite.

Loki had invited Frigga and Odin. He wasn't sure if she'd bring Odin along, but he was sure his mother would come. Thor had been invited, if not just for the prank. The avengers had all received invites, as had Rhodey, Pepper, Happy and some of Tony's other friends that Loki hadn't been introduced to. Loki had decided not to invite any friends he might have once had, but requested to Odin that Fenrir and Hela might be able to come, however doubtful he was of the outcome.

Tony had promised Loki that after the band was sorted, everything would be fine and they could go on a pre-honeymoon to Malibu and he'd leave the rest to Pepper.

For the most time that Tony was busy, Loki and Sleipnir would play chess, or they would talk to Jarvis eand they'd watch movies, learning the Midgardian customs. Loki now knew what the average wedding was like, hot to fight off cars that turned into giant robots, hot to woo mr darcy, how to lose a guy in ten days, and how to forget Sarah Marshall. Loki wondered how he ever lived without Tony before, because in te small time they spent apart now, Loki felt lost, and he felt bored.

Loki also began to realise how Tony spent so much time in the workshop and felt himself doing the same. He'd spend days working on tony's suit, and eventually began building his own. But the twentieth was approaching, the day when they would leave for Malibu.

* * *

**Next one's already longer and is unfinished.**


	25. December Twentieth

Tony had managed to convince Loki to take the private jet. He didn't like the sensation of teleportation, it was too far for Tony to carry him, and Loki's suit wasn't finished yet. Both of their suits would be travelling with them of course, should they want to do any work while there. Loki however, had been reluctant to agree. These next few days were supposed to be just the two of them. Tony had taken them here together while Manhattan was being transformed. Malibu had the sun and the sea, and authorisation for nobody but themselves and the pizza delivery guy to enter. Wedding talk was banned, and the bedroom definately wasn't. This was going to be special.

Their bags were sent ahead of them, so the driver has no bags to carry inside, leaving just the two of them standing in the doorway, fingers entwined.

"would you like me to carry you over the threshold?"

"we're not married yet Tony. And I thought I'd banned wedding talk."

"ah, but this is after the wedding."

"well I ban that too."

"what, EVERYTHING that is after the wedding?" tony raised an eyebrow.

"well, except that." That was all the confirmation tony needed before swinging Loki over his shoulder.

"right then." and he marched inside.

* * *

Tony set Loki down on the counter top and turned to the fridge. "We're gonna get Christmassy this week, your first Christmas and all." Tony pulled a carton from the fridge and two mugs from the cabinet. The substance was a thick creamy colour, and Loki wrinkled his nose at the smell as Tony filled their mugs and put them in the microwave. "eggnog" Tony explained in answer to Loki's questioning looks. Loki raised an eyebrow. Was he really expected to know what that meant? In all the Christian movies he'd watched, none of them had explained what eggnog actually _was_. Tony removed them from the microwave and put one in Loki's hands.

"but what is it? Is it a pleasant taste?"

"I don't know, I've never actually had it before. It's more of a family thing, and my parents never really..."

"so I'm your family then?" Tony punched Loki's shoulder playfully and jumped up onto the counter, reaching across to press his lips to Loki's temple.

"shut up and drink your eggnog." Loki lifted his mug gingerly, taking a small sip from the edge of the mug.

There was a splash of white against the fridge door.

"what a vile concoction." Loki spat, his eggnog now decorating the fridge. Tony began to laugh before sipping the drink himself, thinking it couldn't be that bad.

Tony's drink ended up joining Loki's. "Are you sure you were meant to heat that."

"No."

"_Absolutely vile_." Loki hopped down from the counter and made his way to the bar, returning with two glasses of scotch which he filled with ice by turning his hands blue. "so what do we do now?" he asked, passing a tumbler to Tony.

"we could make cookies."

"we could go to bed." Loki raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"come on, let's be Christmassy." Tony hopped off the counter and proceeded to get some ingredients out of the cabinets and a bowl and spoon from below.

Tony was going to the fridge when a long leg blocked his path, stretched out to stop him from going any further. When he stood to face Loki, another leg stretched the other side of himwas. Tony now standing between Loki's legs. The legs bent and encased around him and he felt himself being pulled forward until he was completely trapped. Loki's legs pulled Tony closer and then he draped his arms around Tony's neck. Loki pulled him in for a kiss, and when they pulled apart, they were both completely naked.

"now now Loki, that's just unsanitary." Loki raised a questioning eyebrow. "okay, so maybe cookies can wait."

Loki smiled. Tony grabbed Loki's thighs and pulled them up so they rested on his hips. He wrapped his arms around Loki and scooped him up, taking them to his bedroom.

_Sirs, may I recommend partaking in such endeavors whilst the cookies are baking?_

Tony grinned and Loki sighed, magically concocting two aprons out of thin air and handing one to Tony who just grinned even wider, placing a kiss to Loki's cheek.

Loki measured out the ingredients while Tony stirred. This probably wasn't a good idea when te flour made Loki sneeze.

"Atchoo" Loki looked so cute when he sneezed. "Atchoo. Would you STOP laughing Stark, this isn't funny. STARK!" And that's when a fist full of flour found its way onto Tony's face. And of course, because Tony was the definition if mature, some cake batter hit Loki's shoulder. "STARK!" and an entire bag of flour mysteriously opened itself above Tony's head, turning him to some sort of flour snowman. Well, Tony DID say he wanted them to get Christmassy.

"c'mon Loki, give he a hug."

"not with that stuff all over you." Loki took a step back.

"aww, Loki." he called playfully. "come here." Loki ran. And Tony ran to keep up. Loki was a god of course, he could outrun him, what was Tony thinking, even TRYING to chase him. Loki looked back to laugh at the snowman running after him. And that's when he fell. He didn't see the footstall in front of him. And in a moment Stark was on top of him. "maybe we can buy some cookies." Tony suggested, pulling of Loki's apron and kissing the skin below.

"Stark! You're covered in- ATCHOO!" Tony grinned and kissed his fiancé who couldn't bear not to kiss him back. "I hate you, you know that stark?"

"Mmmm. I'm still your favourite person though right?" Loki gave Tony a log and meaningful kiss.

"yes" Loki pulled him closer, removing Tony's apron. "we could go to the bedroom."

"nah Loki, that would take too long." Tony kissed him again and began to rock their hips together. "no need to be patient now is there?"

Since that day, neither of them would be able to look at that footstall the same way again. Or a bag of flour.

* * *

_Green, that's all Loki could see, green, green and green. Loki pulled away the green sheets to see his rooms in Asgard. He turned his head to look beside him. No Stark. Loki reached the throne room to find a body. Tony. Lying on te floor, all life from his face. The reactor's light was out. He was cold, pale. Loki rested his head on the chest of the corpse, thick sobs escaping his own chest. His heart was burning, tears were pouring down his cheeks, soaking the shirt of the body in front of him. Stark was dead, he couldn't save him this time. Odin would refuse to help a second time. Loki screamed Tony's name to the sky. Everything, everything was gone. What was left? Nothing seemed to matter. He wailed to the sky once more, calling Tony's name desperately through desolate sobs._

_Tony..._

* * *

"Tony" Loki cried, "Tony?"

"hey babe, it's okay I'm here. Whats wrong? Loki its okay. It's all okay, I'm here." Loki reached to touch Tony's face, immediately reassured at the feet of Tony's cheek against his palm. He let out a gentle sigh of relief. A string arm pulled Loki's head to rest on a warm chest, a steady heart beat relaxing him. Loki nuzzled into Tony, both arms around him, feeling his warmth. Koki's breathing began to steady and tears ran from his eyes. "you can't be iron man anymore Tony. I can't lose you again." Tony was stunned.

"Loki, go back to sleep, you've just had a nightmare." Tony began to stroke Loki's hair.

"no, Tony. I can't lose you again." he felt a lump in his throat and tears continued to fall, cascading down his face and onto Tony's chest. "stay here, don't go." Loki snuggled closer.

"i'm not going anywhere." Loki smiled and felt himself fade back to sleep. Tony, however, remained very much awake.

Iron man was part of him, who he was. He WAS iron man. IS part of him. But so was Loki. Was he serious, wanting him to give up being iron man? Tony didn't think he could do it. But he couldnt lose Loki either. No, Loki had just had a nightmare, he wouldn't feel the same in the morning. Would he?

Tony didn't get much sleep that night. He mostly just watched Loki sleep through the light of the arc.

He would think some more in the morning. He would talk to Loki then too. For now, he could just appreciate what he had, Loki. He could think about the wedding he'd have in just a few days. He had an unexpected burst of elation at the thought.

He would marry this beautiful man. It would be perfect.

* * *

**Got 26 and written, will start the next soon.**

**I've gotten a bit confused with chapter numbers so i thought this was 24, I might have only got 26 done now and im all confused. Here you goes anyway.**

**REVIEW ME!**


	26. December Twentyfirst

**In any of these chapters, if you get any references, please let me know. It seems pointless to use ones you don't.**

* * *

Loki hadn't expected to wake up naked on the living room floor curled up on a hot body which held him close. Then the memories of the previous day came back to him. The cookies, the sex, the dream. He couldn't lose Tony again, he would have to do all in his power to keep him alive, but somehow he doubted Tony would give up being iron man.

Loki just lay there for a while, taking in the heat and feel of his man-pillow.

"you know Tony, someone should bottle your scent." sleepy eyes met his and smiled.

"morning princess." for once, Loki didn't retort to the mention of this nickname.

"so, master of Christmas, what do you have planned for today?" Loki asked with mild enthusiasm.

"today, my dear, I'll have Jarvis order us some cookies. Then we can decorate them. We can eat some mince pies, and then later, I'll unpack the mistletoe." He moved his head into an uncomfortable position so he could kiss Loki. "what do you think?"

"sound acceptable. But I wish to shower and change first." Loki got up and pulled Tony to his feet, dragging him to the bedroom with him.

The shower was cool and relaxing, as were the cool hands on Tony's back. The cool hands on Tony's sides. The cold hands on Tony's thighs. The cool hands on Tony's-

"really? In the shower?" Loki just span him quickly round and into his chest, like they were dancing, and pulled Tony's chest into his. One of those cool hands wrapped around Tony's waist while the other found itself in Tony's hair.

Tony couldn't help but admire the way the water would cascade down Loki's chest and arms. The way it would drip from the ends of those raven locks. Loki smelt of burned mint, now THAT was a scent Tony wanted to bottle.

Loki's lips were cool as his hands, and his neck left a pleasant tingle on Tony's fingertips. He felt a kind of electricity move from his fingers, up his arm, and tickle down his spine, making his breathing a little irregular. Loki's breath on Tony's lips seemed to pull him in. Loki's mouth seemed to hold some kind of gravitational pull that only Tony was susceptible to.

Their bodies seemed to press together of their own accord. No touch seemed to be enough, no kiss was deep or long enough, they weren't close enough, nothing was enough. And then suddenly it was. Loki had Tony up against the tiled walls, holding Tony's thighs around his waist.

The water was freezing cold by the time they were done. Tony put his back against the side an slid down the the floor, just sitting there. Loki sat beside him, resting a head on his shoulder. When they finally moved it was around four o'clock.

"is it me, or have we been having sex a lot more recently?"

"just making up for lost time, you've been pretty busy recently." Tony reached across the counter to kiss Loki in attempt to make him feel a little better. It had the desired effect.

"you want to decorate those cookies?" Loki nodded and got the icing and cookies out of the bag on the worktop.

Tony couldn't stop making reindeers, trying and improving at making them a likeness to Loki. Loki had made an iron man, an arc, and an evil looking face. Tony had never had him down as the artistic type.

Once they were done, they hung them on a make-shift tree in the workshop as began work on the suits, munching on each other's cookies as they went.

"I'm getting crumbs all in the suit." Loki complained. He looked over at Tony who was actually wearing a bib with a little tray at the bottom to catch bits of food. "you're such a strange man Tony stark." Tony munched on the rest of his cookie.

"you said I was beautiful the other day." he took another bite out of the iron man cookie. "hey, I just had an idea. How about as little thingies for the wedding, we give everyone a little cookie of themselves." Tony stood up to declare his epiphany and was tempted to shout "eureka", but Loki wouldn't et it anyway.

"I think that's a terrible idea, but do it anyway." Tony grinned and started typing away, probably annoying pepper with his idea. "hey, Tony. Come look at this." Loki sounded a little troubled, concerned, confused. Tony was over there right away, standing behind him and looking at the suit. "I've been trying to use my magic as a power as a substitute for the arc. Look what happens as the energy passes through the wire here, I can't seem to tone my magic down enough to stop melting it." Tony sighed and tool a seat on Loki's lap.

"you need a transformer. Something to split your energy to an appropriate voltage. Like my core." Tony leapt from the chair and grabbed his spare arc, adjusting a few wires and bringing it back to Loki with him. His fingers worked quickly as he re-routed the paths of the wires and then clicked his adjusted arc into place. "there!" he stood back, a smug smile on his face, looking pleased with himself. "try that."

A green wisp came from Loki's fingertip and Tony watched it pass along a wire, into the core and around the rest of the suit which then came to life. Tony's grin grew and Loki looked astonished.

"it takes so little magic. I could use this with barely any at all. It would mean I could save my magic, so much... Power." Loki span in his chair to face Tony. "shall we?" he raised an eyebrow. Tony's grin widened.

"Jarvis, ready the suit."

* * *

despite all his magic, Loki had never actually flown like this before. Completely free, completely in control. How could he ask Tony to give this up. No, he'd just have to join him. Protect him himself. But that would mean joining the avengers, something he was NOT prepared to do. Maybe if he got Tony to leave, they could do something together. Maybe.

But for now he was flying high, Mixing somersaults with free falls and dives. Corkscrews with flips. He and Tony, completely free. He and Tony...

Tony was confused. Why had Loki just stopped. He was staring directly at him. "Loki. Everything alright."

"Yes. Everything is great."

"Loki... Have you heard of the mile high club?"

* * *

**If you don't already know what it is, I suggest you google 'mile high club'. although I'm sure this isn't quite what they had in mind.,,**

**And sorry, this was not edited. Went to see batman insread -AWESOME go see it.**


	27. December Twentysecond

"okay, so I've set Jarvis up to your suit. I had him paint it too. I figured you'd like the black gold and green. Apart from the colour and the other designy bits, we match. The Places coloured I mean. Yours is coloured in the same places as mine, just I replaced the red with gold really. I als- Oh..." Loki silenced him in Tony's favourite way, cool lips met hot ones.  
"Must you always talk so much?"  
"Uhuh."  
"So, what has mister Christmas planner got in store for us today my love?"  
"Christmas shopping. I've been too busy to go shipping for anyone besides you." Tony gave Loki another peck on the cheek while turning for the bedroom. "I'll get my keys."  
"can't we just take the suits?" The freedom they came with still elated Loki.  
"if you want to be shot at, sure. I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate a new suited hero typed godly one." Tony winked. "plus I'd prefer if we were noticed a little less, a bit tricky to keep what you're getting people for Christmas a secret if the press stuck it in the papers. Normally I get stuff online, but it's a little late for that now. There's also the fact that-"  
"you talk too much Stark. Go and retrieve your keys. They are by the sink, and no I have no idea what they are doing there. Perhaps they wishes for a paddle. Now go."  
Tony smirked. "who talks too much now?" and he was out the room before Loki could reply.

A moment later, they were kissing in the elevator. "we should get out of here, I can't stop thinking of that Aerosmith song." Loki didn't get it, but removed his lips from Tony's neck and linked arms with him instead. When the doors opened, Tony led them to the navy blue mustang with the white racing stripes. He opened the door for Loki before climbing (less gracefully than he had planned) through the open window, earning an eye rolling from Loki. He pulled out of the garage in search of the nearest shopping mall.  
**-PAGEBREAK-**  
Iron man. everywhere.  
Figures, posters, mugs, even freaking curtains! Tony. Was. In. Heaven.  
He picked Natasha out an iron man tooth brush (and a couple for his own personal use) and a life size cardboard cut out of the one and only. Clint got an iron man dressing gown, matching slippers. Thor got an iron man toaster, a giant box of pop tarts and an iron man Lego set. Steve got some iron man boxers and a book on 'how to charm the modern Lady'. Tony had tucked a condom in the front cover. Bruce had an iron man mug, and a tshirt that said 'your bosons give me a hadron' as another that said 'you don't like me when I'm angry' picked out for him. Coulson had got some iron man trading cards and an iron man action figure. Fury would receive a pair of iron man pants like Steve's. In addition to these gifts, everyone had been bought an elves outfit like those at stark industries and each would also receive a pair of iron man socks. The four would all get iron man tooth brushes, as would Rhodey.

Tony was pretty please, getting most of his gifts from one shop. He still had Pepper, Rhodey and Happy to go. Pepper ended up with a pair of shoes Loki had picked out, Rhodey with a giant poster of him and Tony in their suits as well as some highly collectible iron man action figures and a nice new rolex. Happy also got a Rolex, and also a pair of sunglasses to rival Tony's. He knew happy would never wear them, but it was worth the try. When they were done, Loki insisted they got something to eat. Leaving the new bags in the now full car, they found a little sushi bar Tony was quite fond of.

* * *

Sushi, as it turned out, was one of the more favourable of Midgard's delicacies. Far nicer than that disposable eggnog. And the saki wasn't too bad either.  
The conversation turned to iron man and the fandom, to what steve's face would look like when he discovers the condom (did they even HAVE those in the forties?) and if he'd wear the boxers, to imagining Coulson asking Tony to sign the trading cards and then asking Jarvis to give him a video of Tony sleeping.  
They were soon fairly full and decided to get a Starbucks and head back to the Malibu mansion.

"loki, besides the avengers, does anyone actually know I'm alive?"  
"I am not sure."  
"just it might come as more of a surprise that we're married if they think I'm dead and you're banged up in Asgard somewhere."  
"Perhaps."  
"maybe we should have a press conference."  
"perhaps- Wait. WHAT?" Loki threw his book onto the table. 'The great Gatsby.' how very Loki.  
"why not."  
"you still don't know what happened at the last one do you?"  
"you had a press conference without me?"  
"you were dead."  
"oh. Hey Jarv, show me the footage."  
Tony watched as Fury told of his death, as Loki showed up, as he declared their relationship, as Clint had his little meltdown.  
To be honest, Tony felt rather touched. So the world knew of their relationship. But nothing had been said. Maybe they didn't believe Loki, he was the god of lies after all. Maybe they overlooked it in Tony's death. There had been nothing shown in the news that was anti Thor. And there was still iron man merch everywhere.  
So the world thought that there was nothing between him and Loki. Okay. So press conference it was. "Okay, so I'll be off declaring passionate love for you to the world." and Tony left to make some calls.

* * *

that evening, Loki was so tired that he didn't even care he was breaking a rule. "will we be having sushi at the wedding."  
"I haven't got time to change it, it's too close. I can get some sorted for just is though. I mean, who cares about guests at a wedding." Loki smiled "now you've broken the rule, so can I ." Loki rolled his eyes.  
"do go on."  
"there's this but of magic I wanted you to do for me."  
Loki raised an eyebrow. "yes?"  
"I want you to block everyone out. Put some kind of thing between is an everyone, so it's like it's just me, you and Jarvis in a room. I don't want to see or hear anyone else, I'm afraid I'll crack a joke or something-"  
And then Loki was kissing him. "I love you Tony." and Tony pulled him into his chest.  
"And I love you. Shall we watch a movie?"  
"A Christmas one."  
"Naturally."  
As the credits scrolled, they we both asleep. Jarvis faded out the volume and the lights so that the fire and the arc were the only lights in the room, giving the pair a warm, peaceful glow.

One would not have guessed that these were the same troubled souls, the same broken creatures who had met again in Loki's cave those months ago.

**So... Verdicts? (That's reviews)**


	28. December Twentythird

**TO that person who wanted smut, This is for you. And don't forget the wedding night is soon approaching. Don't forget the 'extra gifts' Loki will get in the sex department. (Winkyface)** And that person who missed the violent kinky stuff.

**The plot will resume. there is also a fluffathon.**

* * *

"hey, Loki. Loki are you awake.?" Tony shook the body next to him. "Loki, you awake?"  
"mmnyrh. Well I am _now_. What do you want?" He spat  
"Loki, we're getting married tomorrow." Tony's grin was bigger than Loki had ever seen it. Loki's expression expressing began to mirror Tony's and he pulled him in for a kiss.  
"_Tony_. Tony, you broke the rule."  
"I hereby declare the rule nonexistent as of today." He jabbed a finger at Loki's chest. "Loki, we're getting married." And the grin returned.

Loki pulled Tony down for another kiss, then rolled them onto Tony's back.  
"well then, this is the last time I will take you when you are Mister Stark." Tony stopped, his arms going limp. The grin vanished from his face.  
"_what_? I'm _not_ losing my name. Do you have any idea how_ annoying_ it will be to change my name on the tower?" Loki sat up.  
"You do not want a royal name? I am the prince of two kingdoms Tony. I have many names, I do not want another."  
"but Loki Stark sounds so _good_." He whined.  
Loki stood up and started to search for some clothes. They had started to sleep naked, it made Tony feel dirty, and he liked that.  
"I am not discussing this with you, I am keeping my name."  
"but don't you want the world to know that you are married to the great _Tony Stark_? Something to remember me by when I die." Tony propped himself up onto his elbows and bit his lip, instantly regretting his words. Loki stiffened.

"Loki I'm sorry, I-"  
"No no stark, you are right. You will eventually die, and I will be left with nothing but a name..."  
"Loki, I" but Loki put a hand up to stop him.  
"No stark. Maybe we should not marry if you are determined to die so young."  
"Loki" but he was already gone.  
Tony followed him, not even bothering to put any clothes on.  
"Loki, that's not what I meant. I shouldn't have said that. I love you Loki, but you know that someday I WILL die, and there's not a lot I can do about it, I'm only human."

Loki pulled him in for a tight, unexpected hug. He didn't want to let go. He couldn't lose him again, but he had known from the start that Tony would die some day, and there wasn't a lot he could do about it.  
"I suppose Loki Stark isn't _too_ bad." And Tony kissed him. A name meant a lot in Asgard, but right now, he would do anything to make Tony happy. It was only a word anyway. "I love you Tony." And Tony just squeezed tighter, not saying a word in case he would cry. "and Tony, I must admit, I am a little scared for what you might have planned for tomorrow." Tony laughed. "but I am going to be Loki stark."

And that's the point when Tony found his words, they had returned home I him.  
"I love you so _fucking much_ it scares me."

As Tony leaned in for his kiss, Jarvis dimmed the lights and put on some slow music.  
It was quite a sight, a Norse god, turning in circles with a naked man, glued into an indestructible kiss. Hopefully Jarvis wasn't filming this, because SHIELD was getting better at hacking.

How then ended back in bed, neither of them knew.  
"lokes, I'm heading back to New York, I'm staying with Pepper over night, it's her job to sort me out and everything in the morning. You'll be staying with Thor and Sleipnir. And you better not be late tomorrow, or I'll kill you." Tony had a serious look in his eyes.  
"you are making me stay with the oaf?" Loki looked mock-offended.  
"yup. I've got you a car and everything sorted too. It took me far too long to find one Sleipnir could ride in too."  
"And none of your 'the party only starts when I'm there babe'. If you pull one of those, I will _skin_ you and eat your vital organs. The rest will be fed to Volstagg." He said matter-of-factly. The seriousness in Loki's eyes both thrilled and terrified the man beneath him. Loki was lying flat on Tony'a chest and was now laying tiny kisses over the mans neck and shoulder. "when do we have to go?"  
"we have a couple of hours." Tony's hand stretched from the top of Loki's back, past his waist and down to rest on his arse. The god's pale skin tingled with each touch of Tony's hands.  
"I guess that'll do." and Loki followed his words with a hungry kiss to Tony's lips.  
"Mmmm. But what about the whole '_no sex before marriage_' thing?" Loki laughed.  
"and you expect me to heed to that now?"  
"mmm_hmmm_" Tony mumbled through Loki's lips. "alright then, no sex _almost directly_ before marriage. I'd like to keep atleast a _shred_ of my virtue."  
Loki supported himself on an elbow, drawing himself back do he could look at Tony and raising an eyebrow.  
"and what makes you think you have any? I know your reputation Anthony."  
"agreed, but I did not plan on marrying any of them did I?"  
"okay. We won't have sex. You're right, I am still a prince."  
"hey, you don't get the option. We are still going to have sex." Tony looked panicked.  
"anthony, sex is a two way thing and you have already convinced me that it would be an _unprincely_ thing to do. I have decided not to have sex with you stark." Tony raised his own eyebrow at this.  
"and what makes you think you can resist" Tony gestures down to all of him. "all of this?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and felt Loki's lips melt into his. Loki rolled his eyes.  
"I couldn't" he mumbled, feeling Tony's grin beneath his lips. Then his neck beneath his lips. Then his chest. Then his abdomen. Then the sensitive skin inside Tony's thighs. Then Tony's member.

Loki's mouth curved perfectly around Tony's shaft, Tony's moans timed perfectly with every movement of Loki's mouth and tongue, working together to perfect the feeling. Loki felt each spike on Tony's heart beat from the pulse point on his thigh.  
When Loki's mouth move to bite and kiss at the point, Loki could _feel_ Tony's heart beat stronger, faster. Could _feel_ the blood through his veins. Could _feel_ Tony tugging at his hair, pulling him back up for a log hard kiss.  
"Loki, remember the first time?" Loki continued to kiss Tony while beginning to grind deeply into his lovers groin with his hips. Pushing them as close together, feeding that insatiable hunger, grinding into Tony, feeling the heat of his body, feeling as their erections rubbed together, pushing in closer and harder for more. "nhuh" The breath of Tony's moans against his neck, the ache inside his chest for more, the yearning to be closer to Tony that he was, the yearning and yearning, his body calling, begging for more. The friction of their erections rubbing together, pushing into each other. The skin running hard against skin, the quickening pace, the elevated heart rates. The crashing of hot lips against hot lips. Their bodies pleading _begging_ for more. The friction mixed with the heat. The light layer of sweat with the precum pushing them for more. The hunger, the need to be closer, the thirst, the itch, all increasing with each and every movement. "now Loki. Just do it." and Loki suddenly got the reference to their first night together.  
_"are you sure?"_  
"now Loki, and for _gods sake don't stop_." and that was all Loki needed. He grabbed both their rubbing erections in one hand and squeezed. The breathing became so heavy, and his chest felt like it was made of lead. With Tony's erection still grasped firmly in his hand, he tilted Tony's body a little and thrust his own deep into Tony's opening.  
Loki wondered if their cries could be heard back in New York.  
Loki reached down to kiss Tony, biting down on his bottom lip and sucking.  
With each thrust, Loki received louder more desperate cries from his lover/fiancé/_soulmate_. With each cry Loki's strength seemed to increase. So did the noise. The headboard was cushioned, but that was little to break the noise of it hitting the wall.  
Repeatedly.  
If Tony was able to walk in the morning, he would be losing a hell of a lot of bets with himself.  
the growls from Loki were beyond feral, and Tony's were no better. He loved this man, and he wanted ALL of him. Right now... And he got it.  
Right there, that was the- "OH"  
-And that's where Loki contined to strike, fast and VERY hard. Hard and- _one, two, three, four, five, si-_

"Hgnyaarh! Loki." With a grin, Loki added the last few thrusts that would put him over the edge before collapsing on Tony. _"God_ I love you you sadistic maniac." Tony grinned.  
The grin of Loki's reply was that twisted one, the one that made Tony want to either kiss him or run away screaming.

While holding Tony's gaze, Loki slipped down to Tony's lower abdomen, touching the very tip of his cool tongue just a few centimetres below the belly button. Tony watched Loki's dark gaze that was locked with his. Loki traced patterns with his tongue, cleaning up the little mess. Locking Tony clean and swallowing it all. Tony's face held an expression Loki hadn't seen before. "did you just-?"  
Loki's voice was slow, dark and seductive. "I wanted all of you."  
and Tony kissed him. Not one of the hungry, lustful kissed of the past while, a loving kiss, a meaningful, romantic kiss which took all the air from Loki's lungs. Tony tasted the mixture of him and Loki on his lover's lips. "I love you Tony." and Tony pulled the god into his chest and rested their heads together. "and... I am more than a little nervous for tomorrow." he confessed, taking a hand up to rest beside his head on Tony's chest.  
"Me too." he kissed Loki's forehead. "I'm secretly shitting myself." they held each other like this until they drifted back to sleep.

* * *

When they woke, it was to Jarvis' voice.  
Loki was laying on top of Tony, how he always liked. Their faces were smushed together and their lips were millimetres apart. One of Tony's hands had taken up it's most permanent place of residence on Loki's backside. His left hand was tangled together with Loki's right. Loki's left hand resided on top of the arc, feeling it's hum. Their legs were completely entwined. Tony was barely able to breathe at nights, thanks to the god lying on his chest. Tony never had the heart to move him though, he always looked to beautiful there.

_"SIRS?"_ Jarvis raised his volume to try and wake the pair. He had let them sleep in a little while, but it was nearly evening and they had to leave _now_. They were supposed to be getting married in the morning.  
_"SIRS!"_

"shtupjarvss" Tony mumbled, curling his right arm around Loki and pulling him closer.

If Jarvis was able to sigh. He would have.  
_"Sirs, you are due to be married in twelve hours."_

Tony's eyes shot open. "Jarvis, you should have woken us. Loki _Loki._" he pushed the god over onto the space beside him. Why they had an emperor sized bed was beyond him, with their current sleeping arrangements, they'd be quite comfortable on a single. "Loki! Wedding!"  
"nyrh! Tony, I _banned that."_  
"No Loki, our _actu_al wedding. _God_, how long is the flight? We'll never be ready on time." Tony was running on pure adrenaline, he wouldn't need coffee. "Jarvis. Time?"

_"eleven forty two sir."_

"SHIT. Loki, pack. _Now_. We'll have to take the suits." Tony was up and pulling some pants on. "actually, don't pack. Why would we need to pack? Everything's in the penthouse. Just put some clothes on and lets go. The suit will be _really uncomfortable_ without your clothes. _Ow_." Tony had one that bet with himself. Probably not a good thing before your wedding. "shit Loki."  
The god sighed and rolled over. "come here." Loki patted the bed beside him.  
"no Loki. I-"  
"_come here._" Loki urged. That was an order, he could hear it in loKi's voice. He seemed to notice and smiled reassuringly. He was now sitting on the edge of the bed, a sheet covering his lap. "Tony. Please." his voice was softer this time, and Tony came over to stand in front of him. Loki stood too.  
At the sight of Loki in front of him, Tony melted. "why do you have to be so beautiful?" his voice was almost a whine. Loki smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

"let us start with good morning shall we?" a smirk was forming on his lips. They kissed again and all the pain, the tension and the panic left Tony.  
"I couldn't have you show up to our wedding like that now could I?"  
_Ah, _Tony thought, _magic._  
Within ten minutes they were suited up and leaving the mansion. With the suits _(aided with some magic, naturally)_ they were in the penthouse at the stroke of midnight.

"Goodbye Mister Stark."  
"Goodbye Mister Laufeyson."  
And with one last little peck, they smiled and left each other, each carrying a dry cleaning bag and a box. When the day was out, they would be married. _If all went to plan._

* * *

**Please, for Odin's sake, review the hell out of these next chapters (including this one) This is some pretty murky water for me.**

**And the whole mile high club thing, It's left for you to decide if they joined it or not. What to ****_you_**** think?**

**Also, i proofread this. Apologies if you read it before I did. There were too many mistakes for me NOT to proof read. **

**Next one might be a couple days because i want the whole wedding i one chapter, and it's gonna be a big'n.!**

**REVIEW ME! WAHOO! IM SO EXCITED. **

**Andif anyone wants to draw me a Thor in a dress, please send me a link on here, or my DA has the same username (DoctorMaz) I've got some frostiron up there already, but thor i a dress... WOW.**


	29. The Wedding Part 1

"Tony, are you sure you want to go like this? You look like sherlock fucking Holmes." Pepper was straightening his waistcoat while Natasha stood beside her, holding their clipboards. Both had ear pieces in. They were taking this seriously then, good.  
"Pep, I'll be fine if you just let me have a little drink. Just one."  
"NO Tony."  
"Naww, come on Pep. Just the one. Then I promise I'll do whatever you say. I've got withdrawal here, it'll be much worse that if I have just one drink. Where's Rhodey, he'll get me a drink. RHODEY!" Tony called. "hey, Rhodey, wait no Clint. CLINT! Get me a drink." Pepper slapped him. "Hey, Pep. Watch my complexion, don't want me looking bad for the pictures now do we?"  
"Tony, shut up or I'll do it again. We can photoshop the pictures." Tony put on an expression of mock offense. "You're not allowed a drink. You'll be fine, you're just nervous." Tony sighed and placed a hand on his him theatrically.  
"Babe. I'm Tony Stark, I don't get nervous." Pepper sighed and tool Tony's hand in hers.  
"I know Tony, and that's the only reason I'm letting you do this. I know you love him Tony. I just pray he doesn't break your heart." Pepper was glad she wore waterproof mascara. Tony placed a kiss to her forehead.  
"Thanks Pep. You have no idea." Tony did a twirl as in to lighten the mood. "So, how do I look."  
"Dashing" She replied with a thin smile, her eyes still a little teary.

* * *

"THOR! Stop fussing, I am perfectly capable of dressing myself. And no, you look positively radiant. The colour and cut is just perfect on you." Loki sighed. Thor was supposed to be calming him down, not making him panic.  
"Brother, I do so love the freedom of this Midgardian honoured maid outfit, although I wish you have chosen a colour a little less... Pink."  
"Thor, on Midgard, pink is the colour of men and of warriors. The colour of honour. Now let me take a photograph. I promised Tony I would sent him one. He wanted to see how dashing you looked before we got there."  
Thor pulled his shoulders back, pushing out his broad chest. He flicked his hair back and gave the camera his warmest and biggest grin. He really looked quite something.  
Years of practise allowed Loki to keep a straight face as the took the photo on the mobile Tony had given him and sent it. He was imagining the howls of laughter he'd hear from the other end.

* * *

"Hahahah. Nat, Pep, anyone, just come look at this." Tony would have passed them his phone, but he just couldn't bear to look away. "jarv, put it on the big screens. Everywhere, all of them. Only in the tower though."

"of course sir."

And at jarvis' words, every screen in sight lit up with the picture of Thor. It was just so funny how damn happy he looked. He had no idea, and there he was, beaming proudly from the screens. If they were late, Thor was to blame.

* * *

"Thor, get me a drink." Thor came bounding into the room with a glass of water in hand. "No, you complete imbecile. A real drink. Some of that scotch Tony drinks." and Thor frowned.  
"I don't believe it is a good idea to arrive drunk brother."  
"Shut up Thor." Loki snapped. "just get me a drink or I swear you will not see it through the day." Thor did not doubt the truth in Loki's words and returned with a full glass of scotch. Loki downed it in one, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"Thor, another." Thor frowned once again. "Brother please." from the use of the word brother, Thor could tell something was wrong.  
"Brother, are you unwell?"  
"I am in perfect health Thor." But Loki looked pale and was steadying himself on Sleipnir's neck. A bead of sweat dripped from Loki's temple. "I need to see Stark."  
"But brother, it is bad luck to see each other before the wedding."  
"I am not your brother Thor. Take me to him."

* * *

"absolutely not. It's bad luck."  
"move woman before I snap your neck."  
"Loki, what is it, I can just tell him for you. You need to be there soon."  
"stand aside woman." Pepper sidestepped, seemingly more than a little afraid.  
"Pep, what is it? Why all the shouting? Is the car here yet? Hey, do I need to wear cuff links or anything? Oh, and when will there be food, I'm starving? Pep? Why aren't you answering me? Jarvis, why isn't she answering me?"  
Loki's face softened with the sound of Tony's name. As soon as the man came into sight, Loki collapsed himself into his arms.  
"Loki? What are you doing here? Are you okay? Oh my god." Tony carried him best he could to the nearest sofa. "Loki, Loki? Stay with me babe. Oh my god. PEP! A little help here please." Tony panicked.  
"no." Loki's hands reached to touch Tony's face as he whispered. "just you." tears raced down Loki's cheeks. "I'm scared Tony." And their lips found each others again.  
"I am too, but we don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
"no no no. Of course I want to marry you Tony. I love you so fucking much." Tony smiled.  
"well then what's the problem then? We'll walk down that isle together, well get married together and then well have all that happily ever after crap. Together." Loki couldn't help but smile. "oh and Loki, you look really amazing by the way." and their lips found each others once again.  
"you are perfect."

* * *

Unlike planned. Tony and Loki made their way there together. Thor, Sleipnir, Pepper, Natasha and Rhodey took the car behind.  
Loki and Tony's sweaty hands clutched each other tight all the way there.  
When the car stopped and Happy opened the door for them, Loki was paralysed.

The purpose built building was a white, shiny glass. It must have been four or five stories high. Out front was a long red carpet.  
"Tony, I-"  
"Ssssh." Tony kissed him, "You're welcome."  
The insides were the same clean white as Stark tower. Tony led Loki through long corridors, up wide stairs and through large double doors. "This is it." he whispered and gripped Loki's hand tighter. The others stood behind them, waiting.  
As Tony opened the doors, Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath, squeezing the hand back. As they took their first steps into the room, Loko stole a sidewards glance at Tony before stepping in beside him.  
The walls, the ceiling, te chairs, the floor. All gold. Loki saw none of this. He felt a hand grip his, he saw the slight podium at the end of the too-long isle. He did not hear to music to recognise what was playing.  
He was Loki, a god. What was wrong with him? But Tony's presence calmed him, cooled him.  
They stopped and suddenly it was too hot, his collar and tie were too tight. He felt his hands go clammy, the knot in his throat tighten.  
And then Tony was in front of him, holding both of his hands in each of his. The reassuring smile and that spark in his eyes put Loki at ease. This was it. They were getting married. And suddenly a smile to rival Tony's stretched across Loki's face.  
"remember your promise." Tony whispered, low enough for no one else to hear. And Loki did remember.  
And everyone in the room disappeared except him, Tony, and Jarvis' familiar voice.  
The rest was a blur. Perhaps he should have had a little less scotch. But somehow, Loki didn't think that was the reason.  
He was Loki Stark. And he was happy.

* * *

The room Tony led them to after was another version on Tony's lounge. A sofa area and a large bar. The moment the door closed behind them, their lips were glued.  
When they kissed for the first time after saying their vows, there was a strange sensation throughout their bodies. The rings glowed and they felt... Together. In a weird kind of way.  
This time, they felt together from the start. This seemed to go deeper than the last. Their very souls seemed to kiss. It was like nothing Tony had felt before.

* * *

But they had no time to rest, it was still their wedding day. As they changed back into their clothes they followed another corridor and some stairs into a big hall.  
The walls and ceiling were completely encrusted in little silver gems, and the floor tiles were the same black as the little platform they were standing on.  
The curtains thy had walked through led directly onto the black shiny podium which must have been two or three feet above the ground. There was a neon white light around it which made them glow.  
And everyone's eyes were glued to them. Tony and Loki. Loki and Tony. They were married.  
Tony smiled at everyone and then a large screen dropped behind him. "Ladies, gentleman, gods, family, friends, comrades, colleagues and Fury.. We are gathered here today to bask in the happiness of me and Loki, God knows we have both been through a lot to get here. We are gathered now into this room to watch this little video we put together. Tony relinked arms with Loki and led him off the stage and to a table. As they sat the lights dimmed and Jarvis played the video.

The montage of pranks, photos, reactions and things of the sorts played through. It ended with a particularly charming recording of Thor's snores. By then it was Thor's turn to hit the stage, reaching the finale with a final laugh.  
They made it through the speeches and pleasantries and the food (sushi for them, but proper wedding food for the rest. A lobster bisque or something, followed by a cheeseburger for them and some steak thing for the rest), followed by the cake. (wedding toppers being action figures of Loki and iron man)  
It wasn't until the dancing that Loki began to relax.  
Odin and Frigga were doing elaborate dancing across the floor, Thor and sleipnir were swaying drunkenly together, Clint and nat were dancing, Bruce and Steve were watching, fury had left, pepper and happy we're dancing, Rhodey was throwing some gorgeous girl around the room, and everyone else was having fun.  
Loki's hands held Tony's shoulders and Tony's arms wrapped around Loki's waist. Tony had actually managed to et Aerosmith at ther wedding. It was a compromise, Loki didn't like ac/dc or black sabbath quite as much. It turned out 'amazing' was the perfect wedding song.  
They said nothing, but just the presence of one another was enough. To be held close like that. Completion. Content. That was it.

* * *

**Sorry this was short. I know you asked for a super long one, but the day is not done.**

**And also my apologies extend to those who wanted wedding-smut.**


	30. The Wedding Part 2

People were running everywhere, people screaming. The avengers half/drunkenly assembling.  
Loki held Tony as he was, whispering incarnations quickly into Tony's ear so fast that one sound was barely distinguishable from the next.  
That familiar maniacal laughter filled the hall.  
"Tony, stay back okay. You haven't got your suit now. My magic should keep you safe now. He won't be able to touch you." but Tony didn't mod, nor did he let go. He just clung to Loki like he was life itself. He _was._  
"no Loki, no." he muttered.  
"Tony I'm fine." and Loki was gone. He marched past the avengers, who were still trying to figure out where the laugher was coming from, why half the room was on fire.  
Bruce had hulked out and wa beginning to smash. Thor was sober enough to try and talk him down.  
Loki had done what he could to keep Tony safe for now, but he had to do something to illuminate Doom. Tony was prone to doing heroic things with little self preservation. He often did reckless things that almost got him killed in the attempt I rescue others.  
"victor." Loki growled through clenched teeth. "it was not wise of you to come tonight."  
"ah, my dear Loki. Have you ever heard the tale of sleeping beauty, the witch who was not invited the the ball? Put every single inhabitant to sleep for a hundred years."  
"I am not a child of earth victor."  
"oh no of course." Loki could not place the source of the voice.  
"what do you want doctor?"  
"why so upset my dear Loki, I am only hear to offer my congratulations. And to take back what is mine."  
Loki snorted. "and how do you expect to do that?"  
"a trade."  
"what?"  
"Fenrir for the tesseract."  
"don't be serious, you don't have him. I have searched for centuries."  
"I have powerful friends Mr... Stark is it now? He is here." Doom appeared in the centre of the room, a teenage boy held by his collar. Loki gasped.  
"and what makes you think I won't just take him."  
"honour among thieves. You comply and this friendship may be rekindled. We can be of good use to each other. I found your son didn't I?"  
Loki was angry. And it would be safer to far an angry Bruce in a dark alley than an angry Loki... Anywhere.  
Loki gripped doom by the throat and crushed.  
A doombot. Loki grabbed the unconscious Fenrir and passed him to Thor for protection while he left for the roof.  
Loki wove the portal once again. This time it worked, it lead him straight to doom.

Victor was foolish to underestimate Loki's magic, suicidal to interrupt Loki's wedding.

Before he knew it, Doom lie dead on the floor of that cold metal room, his neck wrung.

* * *

**YUP...**


	31. Tony, Loki, Sleipnir, and Fenrir

**One last little unborn-baby of a chapter for today. Let's end on a happy note.**

* * *

The day didn't hold hours enough to explain Fenrir's story to Tony, explain his and Tony's story to Fenrir, hug Fenrir tightly, explain Christmas to him, magic him some presents from them all under the tree, find Fenrir a room in the tower, convince Odin to allow Loki's son to stay and to get some sleep after a long and neurotic day. They were well into the early hours of the morning when Tony and Loki curled up into each other and drifted to sleep. Jarvis would awake them the next morning early so they could open some presents and have breakfast.

By eleven Tony, Loki, Fenrir and sleipnir were sitting in the living room, a pile of presents in front of them and a plate of cookies and mince pies to share. There was a Christmas movie playing in the background. Tony and Fenrir were locked in conversation and Loki stroked Sleipnir's nose softly.  
Once Tony and Fenrir had finished their discussion, Tony lay across the sofa, Loki lying on top of him.  
"Merry christmas Mr. Stark."  
"And to you Mr. stark"

* * *

**See... cause they're both Mr. Stark.**

**Halfway through Chapter 32... (writing that is) Okay, I lie. I have written 2 sentences. OF PURE GOLD. No, they're pretty ordinary sentences. **

**Bye now.**


	32. The christenning

Fenrir had grown to like Sleipnir, Tony and Loki in the short time they had known each other. They were now perfectly relaxed on the sofas and had begun with the presents.

"Merry Christmas Tony." Loki laid a perfectly wrapped square box on Tony's lap. Tony untied the gold ribbon with mutters of "you didn't have to get me anything" and unwrapped the box. Inside was the perfect gift. Tony was a man who had everything, but this was something he didn't have.  
In the box was a snow globe. The city of manhattan. Right at the front was a couple, who on closer inspection, looked incredibly like Tony and Loki.  
Tony grinned, and then they were kissing. Just ligt and soft, Fenrir was there after all, and they weren't really used to each other yet.  
"Fenrir, you're next. This is from Loki and I." Loki gave a loving look to both Tony and Fenrir. Tony passed Fenrir a box of gold wrappings which Fenrir proceeded to rip open.  
Inside was a book. A photo album. But there were no pictures.  
"it goes with this." Loki added passing Fenrir a second present containing a camera. "it is a Midgardian technology which captures an image of what you see through it." He explained. "of course, this is of Tony's design, so it does a bit more than that." he added.  
"And we got you one too Sleipnir." and Tony passed him two boxes.  
Once Sleipnir was done, Tony fished another box from under the tree. It was wrapped in gold-glitter wrapping paper and had a gold ribbon. It was the shape of a Cd, but about three times as thick. Sewn onto the ribbon in black was Loki's name. This looked like a special present, the wrapping alone said that. Loki untied the Rubin with those long, pale thin fingers and unwrapped the gift. Beneath the paper was a black box. Loki looked up at Tony through his lashes to see the big grin on his face, nodding to Loki to continue.  
Loki opened the box slowly and skeptically. What Loki saw inside... He didn't expect. He didn't know what is was.  
Tony's grin widened.  
"what is it?" Loki sounded almost disappointed.  
"a key"  
"to what"  
"your new little gift."  
"which is..?"  
"c'mon I'll show you." Tony dragged Loki by the arm and gestured for the others to follow. Tony took them all the way to the garage.  
In a new spot in the middle stood one of the shiniest most beautiful Cadillacs you had ever seen. It was British racing green with black interior and the chrome accents. Tony had done it up, so it was less than ordinary below the bonnet.  
Loki was speechless. He didn't have the same enthusiasm for cars as his husband. Husband! But this was gorgeous. A beautiful beast.  
Tony leant up to whisper into Loki's neck. "we'll christen it later."  
-PAGEBREAK-  
Three movies, a gourmet Christmas dinner from a chef Tony had hired, a mound of mince pies and some Christmas songs later, Fenrir was in bed and Sleipnir had gone to see Thor. Tony and Loki were lying on the sofa, completely stuffed.  
Now that he sat and looked, Tony had done the most marvellous job on the house, on yesterday's wedding.  
The walls were covered in fairy lights, the fireplace was roaring, the room smelt like oranges, red currents and cinnamon. The fireplace warmed the room, the sofas had Christmas throws and the coffee table had a festive table cloth. The whole of manhattan lit up, and there were still various pictures of fury in an elf costume about the city. The snow was beautiful and it made Tony and the fire seem even warmer.  
"you know, I almost feel bad about just getting you a snow globe, but there's something else I got you. Well, could give you." Tony raised an eyebrow suggestively. "No, not that. The arc. I can remove the shrapnel around your heart with my magic. You wont have to wear it anymore. And I can heal the flesh." Tony looked surprised.  
"you mean, I wouldn't have the arc anymore?"  
"you wouldn't have the arc any more. Although, I do rather like it."  
"so do I. In a really twisted way."  
"I want to remove the shrapnel Tony. That think could kill you. But you could put the arc back. I mean, you need to power the suit, and you need some sort of a nightlight."  
"You'd do that for me?"  
"Tony. I married you."  
"that's what I mean, you must be nuts." and Loki was kissing him.  
"what did you say about christening my Christmas present Tony?" he said with a chuckle. Tony moaned and led Loki to the lift doors.  
-PAGEBREAK-  
The car was more comfortable than expected for sleeping in, and the leather cleaned up easily. It was abou ten o'clock and the avengers were due to arrive in around an hour. They could hear Thor was early, he still hadn't learned the concept of silence. He probably just wanted to reunite himself with Fenrir, and probably bring Sleipnir home to.  
There were few things Tony could deal with in the morning, and Thor wasn't one of them. And Loki still wanted to kill him. Now that their little prank was about over, he could get back to openly wanting to kill him again.  
Loki wanted little more than to drive off with Tony, but he dragged himself over to Tony's private lift and went up to their room, not even bothering to clothe himself. He got quickly changed and brought some of Tony's more tasteful clothing items down for him to put on. Then he left back down to the garage.  
Tony had to exercise new levels of self control not to rip Loki's dark green turtle neck, black skinny jeans and leather buckled boots right off and take him where he stood.  
The dark jeans and very dark red shirt Loki handed him did nothing for Tony, but Loki insured him that he was the pinnacle of sex-godliness and looked absolutely sexy and he was jokingly worried people would unclothe him on the street. Although of course they wouldn't when he was married to someone as powerful as Loki.  
They eventually made their way upstairs and took some fresh waffles from the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar. Fenrir was there within minutes. He seemed to have really relaxed.  
"hey guys." he called as he grabbed a plate and went to sit in the living room. He had taken to Jarvis and was now discussing Midgardian technology, sucking up the advanced physics stuff like a sponge. Thor, of course, was already sitting there with his own waffle tower and Fenrir was doing well to concentrate over Thor's booming voice.  
Sir, your guests have arrived  
"Loki." Tony warned "Please at least try to be civil." Loki rolled his eyes. "Send them on Jarvis." he called to the AI, giving Loki another kiss before getting up.


	33. The domesticity of it all

"HEY!" Tony called into the room as he entered, holding his arms out to the sides to greet them."Sit down, all of you." And Tony moved back to the kitchen to sit with Loki a little longer.

"Loki." Tony kissed his neck from behind, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist. "Ready to see their faces when I make them try on their presents?" Loki's grumpy expression turned to his all-too-incredibly-sexy-sexy mischief face. Tony's favourite.

Loki turned on his stool, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck.

"I give my consent." and Loki picked up his food and drink to follow Tony out of the room.

* * *

They were all rather amused at most of Tony's gifts for them, but refused to put on the suit. Which is, until Loki made them.

Now _that_ was funny.

* * *

This was it.

Loki say on the sofa, head resting on Tony's shoulder. Tony's arm hung around Loki's shoulder and Loki held the hand.

They sat there in the warmth of the fee on boxing day, snow falling through the windows to their side. The avengers around, all in their elf costumes

Then there was Fenrir, their new son. Sleipnir was to return to Asgard soon, but would be visiting regularly.

There was something about this moment that Tony just wanted to lock up. To save in him forever. To bottle.

This was a new Tony. And he liked it.

The domesticity of it all would have made Tony run screaming_ -he was married, and they now had Loki's kid-_ if he wasn't so god damn happy. And the sex was pretty good too.

* * *

_If I could seal time in a bottle, the first thing that I'd like to do is to save every day like a treasure and then, again, I would spend them with you..._

* * *

**This has been my first and only big story, and I shall be sad to see it go, but now just seemed... 'right'.**

**I realise that I should have ended this quite a time ago, now I have gone on and dragged out out too far. **

**And just so you have an explanation for the worm...**

**It was a prompt ish. An IDE from a friend. I needed to get out of a hole, ad it worked, but then I had a completely screwed up chap. I was going to make it jotymamdr, but it's not really. I have absolutely no idea so use your imaginations.**

**Please author-alert me if you haven't already, I am working on more frostirons and other avenger fics. Also, I might make a sequel. Possibly.**

**I am also writing a series of oneshot where Thor tells them of his and Loki's adventures. Tell me if you have any ideas.**

**I have also done a spin off of this fix with Tony and Loki's pranks. It had a really original title. So look on my profile to find it. **

**Hope you enjoyed this as much or as little but mostly as much as I enjoyed it's creation.**

I am truly sorry to leave you, and I shall be lost without you...

**REVIEWS. (for whole story as well as this chapter of you please.)**


	34. It'S SEQUEL TIME!

**I know this is a meany-boo-boo to write a new chapter, and it not be a chapter, but i just wanted to let you know that i am working on a sequel.**

**"BY THE NINE!"**

-Yes, it's true

**So..**. if youre reading this for the first time, put it on alert. If you've been reading this before and it's already on alert, stand by. Be ready.

To be honest, I didnt really think this fic was that great, a bit disjointed etc.  
I have high hopes for the sequel. I am already a few chapters in.

I have stolen some plot from series 3 of Doctor Who, but it shouldnt be recogniseable unless youve seen the episodes. I'm a few chapters in, because a-levels and stuff at the moment mean updates will be irregular, and so i want backups to save your waits.

Also, i have some other fics on the go which will take up my time.

-MY name is Loki Laufeyson. This is my story.

-I'M The Droid You're Looking For.

-Tales of Thor.

-Tony and Loki shenanigans (Spin-off of this fic)

-Who has to know? (Current name of the sequel (as of now) - Actually, name idea aren't unwanted.

So yeah.

Should be not much longer than a week's wait. I'll tell you when it's done.

* * *

-D0ctoR maZ, Over and ouT.


	35. Not it's ACTUALLY sequel time

I HAVE THE SEQUEL!

Chapter 1 is up and ready and whatnot. I also have the next few written.

This is gonna be so much FUN! By yggdrassil's bark this is gonna be good.

I hope i'm not hyping this up too much, im just so freaking excited.

Okay, so... here we go...

www. fanfiction s/8635207/1/Who-has-to-know (although theres a (dot net slash) between the fansiction and the s . Or, you could just look in my stories list.)

oh yeah!


End file.
